I Dare You
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Kagome and a bunch of her friends, including her worst enemy Inuyasha, were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag [COMPLETED]
1. How About some Fun?

**Hey! Here is a brand new Inuyasha story thanks to me! Hah ok no… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that's making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY?

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M) –for heavy lemons and for potty mouths-

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan. Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis!

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 1:** How about some fun

* * *

"And that's how Nobunaga has affected modern times today class."

"Higurashi sensei, what about the demon that wanted the Shikon no Tama?" said a boy.

"Well Shippo, the demon, Inurao and a miko girl from the future, Kara searched for the Shikon Jewel. We don't know what really happened but stories tell us that the girl that traveled through time remained in Feudal Japan with the dog demon she fell in love with."

Higurashi Kagome, an 8th grade teacher was giving her class a lesson in history. 23 years old and currently single, Kagome adores kids, but preferred matured ones that can listen to rules. She teaches at Shikon Senior and specializes in History and Archery.

"Higurashi sensei!" A girl raised her arm.

"Yes Souten?"

"I read somewhere that the demon, Inurao was in fact a hanyou and he loved a dead miko, Kiyoko. However, a demon resurrected Kiyoko thus causing Kara to loose half her soul to her. Inurao was in a mind shattering decision about whom to choose but in fact there is no true ending. All we know is that Inurao and Kara along with the taijiya and houshi had completed the Shikon no Tama but their enemy Naku had stolen it from them."

Kagome nodded. "Yes Souten, those are indeed true facts. Inurao had loved two mikos, Kara and Kiyoko. Kara was the reincarnation of Kiyoko. However this is all legends and this all happened around Nobunaga's era. We don't know for sure."

Kagome glanced at the clock. "Alright, for homework, I want you to read chapters 3 and 4 and summarize the main points for me."

The bell rang and the class exited, it was home time.

Kagome grabbed her car keys and her purse and locked the door after all the kids. Today she had no marking to do because it was review day. She reviewed every chapter of their Shikon no Tama novel and she handed back previously marked papers. Today it was fun time… and besides, it was Friday!

Kagome walked to her small VW buggy and got in. She started the car and headed off towards her and her best friend Sango's apartment.

Sango Yuewas a veterinarian. Both Sango and Kagome own one cat each, making them have two cats in total. Buyo and Kirara were their cats, Buyo being fat and Kirara, a very hyper cat.

Sango had mentioned something about a party today where Kagome's friends and Sango's friends were coming too. Kagome totally forgot what it was or the occasion.

Her cell phone rung and she picked it up. It was her younger 17-year-old brother Souta.

"Hey Souta, what's up?" Kagome asked her brother.

"HELP ME!" Souta screeched. Souta got out of school earlier then the school Kagome worked at so he was at home doing homework.

"With that?"

"Homework. History homework too nee-chan!"

"Alright, what is it Souta?"

"Ok, it says here that in the 1500's, the sacred tree, Goshinboku, sealed away the demon Inurao. Kiyoko pinned him and Naku's plot was completed but Kara from the future came and released Inurao. I need three reasons as to what would have prevented Kiyoko from pinning Inurao and three reasons why it was good. I need historical facts and I need to have facts not opinions."

"Ok, I was just talking about this with my class, are you seriously that stupid Souta?"

"Yes now help… please nee-chan?"

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but you aren't learning."

"Hey, my sis is a history teacher, who would need to learn this stuff?"

"Naku had loved Kiyoko so he tried to plot her lover against her. This could have been prevented if his human form, Oni wasn't burned in a fire."

"Alright, hold up lemme write that," Souta murmured as he wrote it. "Ok what next?"

"If Kiyoko accepted Inurao as a hanyou then she wouldn't have needed to go get the Shikon no Tama for him to become human."

"Alright, Shikon no Tama, lastly?"

"Lastly, if Kiyoko hadn't found the bandit Oni."

"That relates to the first one right?"

"Yea…"

"Ok, so I have three reasons to prevent. Where'd you get this info from Kagome?"

"Check your text book Souta, it's all in there."

"I will later, tell me three good things."

"Inurao found somebody that accepted him for his hanyou nature. He found friends and his brother and himself became on friendly terms." Kagome said.

"Thanks nee-chan."

"You ain't getting any smarter Souta."

"Yea, but I am getting faster. I'm on the soccer team remember?"

"True. How's Mama?"

"Fine, Jii-chan is always claiming that you're unworthy, and how he needs a great grand son."

"Jii-chan is old, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Souta laughed. "Alright, later Nee-chan."

"Bye Souta."

Kagome turned off her cell phone and rounded the corner into her apartment. She saw Sango's car parked and she knew Sango was home preparing for the party.

Kagome auto locked her car and walked inside the apartment. She hit the elevator button and it pinged when it arrived. Kagome went up to the 12th floor and walked to her apartment door. She opened it so smell the sweet aroma of coffee.

"What's up Sango?" She called as she took off her shoes and put her bag on the table.

"Hey Kagome! Help me take out the noodles from the oven."

Kagome and Sango pulled the noodle pie out from the oven and placed it on the counter.

"This is all for the get together this evening?"

"Well yea," Sango said as she covered the noodle pie with plastic wrap.

"Who's coming?"

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Kouga, Hojo, Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame and a few more." Sango said.

"Don't tell me, Inuyasha too?" Kagome moaned.

Ever since Kagome entered high school, there was always the big bad Inuyasha Takahashi. He was the best at everything. He started school a year late so he was in all of Kagome's class. He was a flirt, a cheat, a big show off and a moneybag.

Everything Kagome hated.

"Well, Inuyasha is Miroku's friend." Sango said slowly.

"I suddenly have a feeling I'm going to visit Souta, Mama and Jii-chan when the party starts."

"No you can't Kagome-chan! The party won't be fun without you."

"And it won't be amusing with Inuyasha here." Kagome shot as she put the noodle pie in the corner of the counter.

"But without Inuyasha it won't be fun either!"

Kagome sighed. "So long as I don't talk to him and he doesn't talk to me, we're cool."

"Great!"

Kagome got the apple pie out of the fridge and Sango got the fried shrimp and baked rice from the pots.

"What's the entertainment?"

"I Dare You." Sango replied.

"Say what?"

"I dare you. Instead of Truth or Dare, it's I Dare You."

"The rules may I hear?"

"If you decline, you sleep with the person, if you accept, you have to do whatever they tell you to do or else you sleep with the person." Sango grinned.

"WHAT?"

"Come on Kagome, we're all matured adults, we can handle any dares anybody sends us."

"BUT SLEEPING WITH THEM? YOU KNOW KOUGA WANTS THAT FROM ME!" Kagome screamed at her best friend.

"Kagome calm down."

Kagome took five deep breaths before turning back to her friend.

"What if a girl dares a girl?"

"Actually, no that I already solved."

"How?"

Sango held out 12 cards that had their names written on them. Pink card for girl, blue card for boys.

"We spin a bottle and say the bottle lands on Miroku, he flips a pink card and whoever the girl is gets dared."

Kagome grinned. "That's smart Sango."

"Isn't it?"

Sango went on cooking as Kagome touched up the living room, spraying some air freshener and throwing away the junk and putting things back in their place.

"What's the occasion?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you know anything?"

"You told me this yesterday so I really have no clue why we're doing this."

"We haven't seen half of our friends, like Ginta, Hakkaku, Hojo, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi since high school."

"That's why we have reunions."

"But this is more fun." Sango grinned as she took off her oven mitts.

"I will hate you by the end won't I?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, yes you will." Sango smiled.

"I figured as much."

Just then somebody knocked on their door. It was Kouga Ookami, Ayame Lao, Eri and Yuka.

"Hi guys! Come on in!" Sango said as Kagome hugged them all.

"I haven't seen you two in forever." Kagome beamed looking at Eri and Yuka

"It's been only 5 years."

"And 5 years too much." Sango winked as Kouga and Ayame hugged Sango.

Ayame was head over heels for Kouga but he didn't as much as look at her. He was more into Kagome who didn't like him in that way.

Two minutes later Miroku Lin, Inuyasha Takahashi, Hojo Asuki, Ginta Lang and Hakkaku Lang arrived. Kagome said hi to four out of five of them. Inuyasha didn't care. He nodded to everybody but avoided Ms. Know-it-all Kagome.

Five minutes later, the rest arrived and Kagome greeted them all. They ate a bit before

Sango got out an empty wine bottle and her 12 cards.

"How about some fun?"

* * *

**Short chapter yes, but Kagome and Inuyasha's history will be explained later! **

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub Sakura**


	2. A dangerous dare

**OMG! I got SOO many reviews for chapter 1! I'm so happy! –squeals!- This is so great! Over 70 review for chapter one! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! 70! Heh! I'm so happy! Anyways, dare central has begun!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that's making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY?

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan. Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis!

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 2:** A dangerous dare

* * *

"How about some fun?"

Sango set the bottle on the ground as Kagome took her seat beside Sango and Ayame. Miroku was on the other side of Sango with Inuyasha to his side. Following Inuyasha was Eri, Yuka, Hojo, Ayumi, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kouga and then Ayame.

"Alright, all 12 cards are placed." Sango said showing 6 pink cards for females and the other 6 for male.

"So who spins the bottle first Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Pick a number between 1 and 20." Sango said.

"I feel 18 again." Miroku muttered as everybody laughed.

"I'll tell Kagome the number, since I don't doubt she'd wanna go last."

"You bet!" Kagome said as Sango whispered the number in her ear. Kagome nodded hearing the number. It was 3.

"Inuyasha go,"

"12?"

"Nope, Miroku,"

"20?"

"No, Hojo,"

"16?"

"No, Kouga,"

"17?"

"No, Ginta,"

"9?"

"No, Hakkaku,"

"1?"

"No, Eri,"

"5?"

"No, Ayame,"

"3?"

"Right on!" Kagome grinned as Ayame.

"What was the point of all that?" Inuyasha growled.

"So Sango doesn't cheap spin the bottle and making it land on Kagome." Miroku grinned.

"You know I'd never do that," Sango said mischievously.

Ayame giggled as she spun the bottle. It landed on Miroku.

"Oh yes, Miroku before you flip that card," Sango started as Miroku picked up a card.

"If you decline the dare, you have to sleep with the darer."

Everybody gasped.

"And daring somebody to bear your children doesn't count."

"Ah phooey." Miroku mumbled as he flipped over a card. He grinned. "Kagome,"

"Oh just what I needed, the first dared gets dared by Miroku."

Miroku pondered for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "Strip down to your undergarments."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're doing this on purpose!"

"Of course, passing an opportunity to see the Kagome Higurashi almost naked would make me insane."

Kagome mumbled some curses as she took of her top and her pants. She glared at Miroku as she did a prioette and then put her clothes back on again.

"Shit, and to think I didn't have my video camera." Miroku mumbled. The men howled in laughter as Inuyasha kept on staring at Kagome.

'You've changed a lot in the past4 years Kagome,' He thought but then glared at her, 'and it's a good thing I haven't seen you in the pastfour years!'

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha's penetrating glare. She spun the bottle and it landed on Eri. She flipped over a blue card and grinned at Ginta. "Hello Ginta,"

"Ah great, ah shit… Hakkaku save me!"

"Take her dare like a man Ginta!" Hakkaku grinned as Eri winked at Kagome.

"Ginta, I dare you to strip to your boxers and feel your self."

"YOU NASTY SHIT HEADED GIRL!" He roared as everybody collapsed in laughter.

Not wanting to sleep with anybody, Ginta stripped to his boxers, rubbed his penis from the outside of his boxers and tweaked his nipples. Kouga and Hakkaku boomed in laughter, Hakkaku being Ginta's twin brother found this amusing and Kouga being the cousin found this horrifyingly entertaining. Eri was giggling as Ginta got dressed again. He glared at Inuyasha who poked out a cheesy comment.

"Liked it Ginta?"

"Fuck you Yasha." Ginta spun the bottle and it landed on himself.

"That was a sweet spin." Hojo commented.

Ginta picked up a card and grinned at Ayame. "Ayame."

"You wouldn't dare," Ayame's eyes widened. Everybody knew of Ayame's crush on Kouga except Kouga himself.

"I dare you to go 7 minutes in heaven with Kouga."

Kouga jumped and looked at his cousin. "DO YOU WANT ME TO MURDER YOU?"

"Either that or Ayame sleeps with me."

Ayame eeped as she grabbed Kouga by the collar and jumped into Kagome's bedroom.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCK ON MY BED!" Kagome called and everybody sniggered.

Seven minutes passed and Kouga and Ayame rushed out.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Sango asked.

"Nope, nothing."

Ginta grinned. "Then you have to sleep with me Ayame-chan."

"No I don't. I was with Kouga for 7 minutes and that's it."

"Fine,"

Ayame spun the bottle and it landed on Hojo. He flipped a card and it was Yuka.

**(They shuffled the cards after every round)**

"Yuka,"

"Hojo you bastard!"

"I dare you to go outside in the corridor and the first male you see, you French."

Yuka paled. "No… I…"

"You sleep with me." Hojo said simply. Yuka gagged in a bag before glumly walking outside. Everybody shoved through the door and watched Yuka wait at the elevator for the first male to walk out. Kagome and Sango's eyes bulged when they saw one of the hottest guys in the entire building walk out.

"Lucky Yuka," Kagome murmured as she saw Yuka pulled into his chest and fiercely kiss him.

"Got guts, I'll give her that much." Miroku said.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Hojo asked.

"He's giving her his phone number!" Eri squealed.

"That was one heck of a dare Hojo, you just got the girl a guy." Ayame grinned.

Yuka skipped back and waved at everybody. "That was cute! You never said Kagome that you had such a hot neighbor! He has such a sexy name too… Hayabusa… Hayabusa Falcon." Yuka said dreamily.

"Alright, enough dreaming about Hayabusa," Sango said.

Kagome grinned. "Oh Sango, I forgot to tell you, Haya wanted us to baby sit his niece this Saturday."

"What the hell is he doing this Saturday?" Sango asked, referring to Hayabusa.

"Working out." Kagome winked at Yuka.

"He works out? WAI!" Yuka squealed.

"Calm down girl!" Eri patted her head. They walked back to the living room and Yuka spun the bottle.

It beautifully landed on Kagome. Kagome flipped a card and winked at Miroku. "So Miroku, what should I dare you to do?"

"No… oh please Kagome! I beg you don't make me do it!" Miroku whined.

"Oh don't worry man! I don't wanna sleep with you anyways," Kagome said.

'Not after…' Kagome shook her head, not wanting to look at Inuyasha at all, memories from years ago flooding into her head.

"Then what?" Miroku blubbered.

"Seven minutes in heaven with…"

Sango squeaked.

"Inuyasha."

Kouga burst right there as he fainted into Ginta's arms. Everybody howled as Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"So what now huh Higurashi? After 4 years you still ain't over it?"

"Why don't you just shut your fucking air hole?" Kagome burned.

"Such colourful language from her mouth." Hojo whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed at him.

"Are they fighting about 4 years ago again?" Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded as she stared at her friend.

"So you still ain't over it eh?" Inuyasha scoffed. "That I chose Kikyo over you."

"Don't you dare, **dare** say that name." Kagome glared at Inuyasha hardcore.

"Oh why no Miss. Know-it-all Kagome? Just because your cousin is better, bigger and prett-" Inuyasha trailed off.

'Kikyo… prettier than Kagome? Now that I wanna see,' He thought as he looked back at Kagome who had little balls of tears in her eyes.

"You don't know what I went through the 4 years after! I had to friggin go through so many classes! Sango and Miroku were with me the entire time!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku got up and patted Kagome's shoulder who was close to a nervous breakdown.

"Classes? Because I broke it off?"

"NO YOU BASTARD! CLASSES BECAUSE I-"

"ENOUGH!" Sango screamed finally. She didn't want Kagome telling everybody what classes she was talking about now in front of everybody. Especially Kouga who seriously wanted Kagome.

"Let's get on with the game," Sango said. Kagome glared at Inuyasha before whipping around.

"I'm not playing any more." Kagome said as she went to the kitchen to get some food.

"Then what are ya gonna do wench? Go cry to your mother?" Inuyasha smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK!" Kagome screamed tears forming in her eyes, all the pain of the past 4 years rushing back.

"Just shut up. Miroku, you're dare's been cancelled. Spin," Sango said. Miroku spun the bottle and it landed on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome came back and sat on the sofa, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I see," Inuyasha said as he picked up a card.

"Who'd you get?" Kouga asked.

"Hmmm… Interesting." Inuyasha murmured.

"Who is it?" Miroku said getting anxious. Kagome took her seat beside Sango and glared at Inuyasha.

"It's, the wench."

Everybody's gaze snapped at Kagome who's eyes widened. "What?"

"This will be tough, hmm…"

"Spit it already Takahashi," Kagome growled.

"Alright _Higurashi_, I dare you too… marry me."

* * *

**Ah yes, the chapter that starts everything. Stuff about Kagome and her classes later and Inuyasha and Kagome's past history.**

**AND why he wants to get married to her, will be told in next chapter!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub, Sakura**


	3. A Reason behind Everything

**Oh wow, over 180 reviews for chapter two…**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis!

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 3:** A Reason behind Everything

* * *

"Alright _Higurashi_, I dare you too… marry me." 

Everybody was dead quiet. Not even a cricket chirped. Everybody looked from Kagome to Inuyasha… wondering of this was a joke or not.

"Dare me to… marry you?" Kagome said slowly after a pregnant pause.

"Of course Higurashi." Inuyasha smirked lying back against the sofa.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Kagome screeched.

"I ain't kidding nobody Higurashi, I dare you to marry me."

Sango stood up, clearly not getting any of this.

"Ok listen, if Miroku couldn't dare anybody to bear his children, you sure as hell can't dare Kagome to marry you Inuyasha."

"Should have said that earlier, Sango. New rule doesn't take play until after this round finishes. So Higurashi, I dare you to marry me."

"I thought you hated her." Kouga barked in not liking how Inuyasha was daring his woman to marry him.

"Hate isn't the issue here Ookami." Inuyasha growled at Kouga. "There is a reason behind everything."

"Then tell us the reason Inuyasha," Ayame said. "because this shouldn't be a valid dare. Either Kagome marries you or sleeps with you."

Kagome mumbled something but nobody heard. Inuyasha however knew exactly what she said. (He didn't hear her, he just had a feeling he knew what she said).

"What was that Kagome?" Ginta asked.

"Nothing." Kagome muttered as she glared at her hands.

"So what is the _reason _Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"None of your goddamn business."

"Oh really? So I suppose this fact that you wanna marry me doesn't involve our friends?" Kagome scoffed. "Tell me? Is this teasing me about 4 years ago? Lost itty bitty Kikyo to the next man whore she saw?"

"Kikyo has nothing to do with this." Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Oh don't think I don't know Kikyo is barren Takahashi." Kagome growled. "Your lovely little Kikyo can't have children."

A few people gasped not knowing this fact. However Ayame, Kouga, Sango and Miroku knew that and they had promised to keep it hidden.

"That does play in with this." Inuyasha smirked.

"Play in? Go fuck yourself Takahashi and marry the next bitch you see! I decline." Kagome screamed as she got up.

"Then you sleep with me." Inuyasha said casually.

Kagome whirled around and glared at him. "You just did not say what I think you did."

Inuyasha got up and equally matched his glare with Kagome's. "I think I did. Marry me, or sleep with me."

Miroku and Kouga jumped up and ran towards the two combatants. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha as Kouga grabbed Kagome who was ready to charge at Inuyasha. Sango shot up and tried to sooth Kagome.

"Shh, no he won't touch you ok?"

"Will it really matter? IT WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST NOW WOULD IT TAKAHASHI?" Kagome screamed tried to break free of Kouga and Sango's grip.

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh really, you can't tell me you hated it? I do recall clearly _Kagome-_"

"Don't say my name dammit! Don't you DARE say my name Takahashi! I was 19 then, I hardly knew right from wrong."

"And you do now?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"LET ME GO YOU TWO!" Kagome screamed as she tried to push Kouga who had bracketed her arms from behind her, his hands clamped against her shoulder.

"Kagome, Kagome calm down." Sango said.

"I will NOT calm down! He is such a… such a… HE! I'm going back to the Shrine for the weekend." Kagome said as she finally managed to get free from Kouga's hold. She whisked past everybody and went to her bedroom. She stuffed her clothes and what not into a duffle bag and came out. She hugged everybody and without saying anything, left.

"What was all that about?" Inuyasha asked.

Next thing you knew, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Ayame and Sango all slapped him, one by one, and very hard indeed.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT FOR?"

"MARRY? YOU SON OF A… MARRY?" Ayumi screamed.

A knock came on the door and Sango opened it to find Kagome.

"Yea?"

Kagome walked by and slapped Inuyasha. "Stupid asshole." And she walked back out again.

Everybody stared at the shut door before Ginta and Hakkaku decided to go see if she would run herself over or something.

Miroku, and Kouga stayed back because they wanted to give Inuyasha a piece of their mind and Hojo wasn't close to anybody so he stayed were the three girls were, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka.

"What was all that for huh? Marry her? What's gotten into you?" Miroku snarled, not liking all this, not liking it at all.

"I told you fuck it! There is a reason behind it!" Inuyasha growled back at Miroku.

"Then care to tell us?" Kouga said.

Inuyasha turned to Sango. "You'll understand."

"Understand what?"

"I'll say only one thing and you'll understand. Do not slap me, or tell anybody else until Higurashi wants them to know."

Sango nodded getting really confused.

"Muteki."

Sango gasped. "You know?" She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Found out last year. That's why I wanted this."

"Why? Because your father asked for one?" Sango snapped.

"Yea… well… that kinda is the story."

Miroku frowned. Only Miroku and Sango knew what Muteki meant.

"So you're doing this so you can get Muteki?" Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Basically, that is the reason behind this."

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!" Sango screamed as she slapped him again.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Stop fucking slapping me!"

"I WOULD IF YOU DIDN'T DESERVE THEM BUT YOU DESERVE EACH AND EVERY DAMN SLAP WE GIVE YOU!" Ayame screamed.

Inuyasha winced. "You could stop screaming."

Sango breathed heavily. "How do you know about Muteki?"

"Who's Muteki?" Kouga asked.

"Nobody," Miroku said

"Sesshomaru and dad were doing research on every woman I've been with." Inuyasha said.

"So they found Muteki?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Great, just great. She wanted to keep Teki a secret from you but in the end you find out about him anyways!" Sango screeched. Ginta and Hakkaku ran back inside panting.

"What happened?" Kouga asked his cousins.

"Kagome was joyriding. Dangerous little girl." Hakkaku said.

"We kept on running after her until she calmed down." Ginta said.

"Thank god, we don't want her dying… but then Muteki would be mine." Sango grinned.

"You really want to kill Kagome for Teki don't you?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME NOW!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku who finally let him go.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as he straightened his shirt

"What do we do now? Kagome totally ditched us and I'm still mad at Inuyasha." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Why don't we go visit Kagome at the Shrine?" Eri said.

"Not good, her Jii-chan would plough us to the ground if we crowd the shrine." Ayumi said.

"Is that old man still alive?" Inuyasha said, surprised.

"He doesn't die that easily." Hojo said.

Inuyasha growled as he saw everybody glare at him. "Stop looking at me like that dammit!"

"How can we not? You oh so gallantly offered to marry Kagome because of what? A little heir?" Sango said.

"Heir?" The others echoed.

"Personal, you won't get it." Miroku amended as he faced Inuyasha.

"Yea, basically that's it."

"Tell me, is it temporary?" Sango said.

"No. Well kinda… well she can't leave me until the heir takes over." Inuyasha said.

"I see, and that is…?"

"When he's 18."

"Oh. So basically IT IS PERMANENT!" Sango shrilled.

"No it isn't. How old is he now?"

"3."

"Exactly, 15 more years."

"Oh he says it like its tomorrow." Sango said sarcastically. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Ayame, Hojo, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were beyond confused, they were confuzzled.

Inuyasha scowled. "Why don't all of you just shut up. I'm going home."

"Are you meeting Kagome tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"Fuck yea! You think I'd let her wander on my dare for that long."

"Then tell her the reason." Miroku said, trying to keep Inuyasha out of a lot of pain, even if he did deserve it.

"That there's a reason behind everything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea."

Inuyasha nodded and was about to leave when Sang spoke up.

"Do you know what classes we mean now that Kagome talked about?"

"Yea, I kind of figured they're classes about Muteki." Inuyasha said before leaving.

As soon as he left everybody looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Who's Muteki?" Kouga asked.

"Somebody who's very close to Kagome." Sango said as she picked up the wine bottle and threw it away.

'Please god, make everything okay.' Sango thought.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I am updating a lot today but… unfortunately I have to go water the flower beds so I can't update Business over Family (which I was planning today). But maybe later tonight… if not today then tomorrow for sure!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	4. Muteki is Ours

**Some people are telling me this Muteki thing doesn't 'work' out in the story. I have a lot of things planned with this so you guys don't have to worry. Besides, this is my story, so I know what 'works' or not.**

**And even more then 'some' can't figure out who Muteki is. Now if you guys can't figure out who Muteki is, how can Kagome's friends? See, common sense… haha! But her friends will figure out who Teki is…**

**Oh yes and Teki is a short form of Muteki… see, Mu**_teki_

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis!

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 4:** Muteki is Ours

* * *

'Please god, make everything okay.' Sango thought.

Kagome arrived at the shrine in 20 minutes.

'Dare to marry me? After what happened four years ago he dares me to marry him? That stupid, idiotic, bastard!' Kagome thought as she took out her key to the Shrine entrance. She unlocked it to hear a high pitched scream followed by a roar.

"NANA!" The high pitched voice screamed.

"GET BACK HERE TEKI!" Said the second voice.

"NANA… MOMMY!" the boy looked at Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"Hi Muteki! What are you up to?"

"Mommy," Muteki panted, "I putted face paint on Uncle Souta's face and now he's very mad."

"You bet I'm mad Teki! What's up nee-chan?" Souta hugged Kagome, with black face paint on his face.

"I'm good. Muteki, why did you paint Souta's face?"

"He called me a twerp."

Kagome giggled. "He's right Teki, you are a twerp."

"MOMMY!" Muteki screeched. Kagome laughed as she hugged her son.

Muteki is a 3 year old boy with messy black hair, thanks to his mother; he had a cute little nose that stuck up, just like Kagome, with pouting lips. Muteki however has golden eyes that had this intense zing to it, thanks to his father, as well as, a very feisty personality when it comes to family (or business… business meaning crayons), again thanks to his father.

"How long are you staying mommy?" Muteki asked.

"All weekend." Kagome grinned.

"REALLY?" Muteki squealed.

"Yep!" Kagome grinned. After Muteki was born, Kagome thought it was best if he stayed with his nana, Korari Higurashi. Korari did raise two children so raising her grandson is no big problem. Kagome sent money every week to Korari and visited every week. Muteki loves his entire family but lacks his father…

"What happened nee-chan?" Souta asked his sister.

"Tell you later." Kagome whispered. Souta nodded as Korari walked to the main room.

"Kagome darling! Souta what happened to your face?" Korari asked her son.

"Teki dumped black face paint on me. Gonna go wash it now." Souta grumbled as he shot a look to his nephew before walking upstairs.

"Mommy, it's nap time now."

Kagome laughed. "I know darling. I'll feed you and put you to bed ok?"

"Ok!" Muteki squealed. Kagome smiled at her mother before walking to the kitchen with her son in her arms.

Kagome warmed a glass of milk and stirred in chocolate powder. She put Muteki in his chair and handed him the cup. Muteki drank it down and Kagome wiped the stains on his chin. She smiled as she walked with her son upstairs.

"Sweet dream Teki-kun."

"I love you mommy." Muteki yawned.

Kagome put the blanket on him before kissing his forehead. She then walked down to find her mother and brother sitting on the sofa.

"So what's wrong Kagome?" Souta asked his sister. He could tell by looking at her that something was the matter.

"You know that a bunch of us got together today right?" Kagome asked her brother and mother. Her father had died a long time ago, when Souta was just a baby so Kagome hardly had any memories of him. Her Jii-chan was cleaning out the well hut right now so Kagome had yet to see him.

"Yes,"

"Inuyasha came. We were playing I Dare You. If you reject the dare you sleep with the person. All was fine until Inuyasha dared me to marry him." Kagome said.

Korari's eyes turned to fire. "He dared you to marry him? Kagome you know you will not go through with it."

"I won't, don't worry."

"But then you have to sleep with him nee-chan." Souta pointed out.

"It's not like that's new." Kagome spat.

"He'll probably forget it Kagome, don't worry." Korari kissed her daughters forehead.

"I hope mama." Kagome sighed as she hugged her mother.

"You go take a nap with your son, I'll prepare dinner." Korari said. Kagome smiled as she climbed up the stairs and changed her clothes. Kagome had some clothes at the Shrine but if she ever did run short of clothes at the shrine, she fit into her mothers clothes.

Kagome climbed into bed beside Muteki. Muteki took Kagome's old room with the bed. Kagome hugged her son before falling into a light slumber.

'My Muteki.' Kagome thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kagome decided to go shopping with her son. Souta was going to visit his girlfriend Hitomi and take her to the park as a mini-date and Korari was going to clean the entire shrine today, with the help of Jii-chan.

So that's why Kagome decided to take her son out to go shopping. "Alright Teki, what first?" Kagome said looking at him in the backseat.

"ICE CREAM!" Muteki screamed.

"Hmm… chocolate or vanilla?"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Oh, my hyper little baby." Kagome winked as she reversed her car. It's been a long time since she's had quality time with her son and she'd make up for it right now!

She arrived at the park and parked her car. She unbuckled her son and helped him out. "Alright Muteki, go to the man and order our ice cream."

"REALLY?" Muteki said in awe.

"Yes." Kagome winked as she walked with her son to the ice cream man.

"Hello there sir, what might you like today?" Said the elderly man as he winked at Kagome, in a fatherly gesture.

"Two chocolate ice cream pwease." Said Muteki.

"I think two is too much for you." The man played dumb.

"No, one's for my mommy."

The man pretended to gasp. "That's your mommy, will good golly, I thought she was your sister!"

"NOOOO!" Muteki squealed. Kagome giggled as she lifted her son off the ground so he can get the two cones.

"Cute kid, miss." He man smiled.

"Thanks." Kagome said warmly as she set Muteki down.

"So kiddo, wanna mess around here before we go shopping?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Muteki said excitedly as they sat on a park bench.

"Mommy can I go slide?" Muteki pointed to the large red curly slide.

Kagome pretended to be afraid. "That? Teki what if you fall and get a boo boo?"

"I'm strong! Besides, I'm invincible!" Muteki pumped his fists.

"Your name means invincible darling." Kagome winked.

"Which means I am!" Muteki squealed.

Kagome giggled. "Ok darling, you can go on the big curly slide… that's dark, and bog monsters live in."

"I'll kill them with my sword!" Muteki shrieked as he waved his empty cone around.

"And poke them in the stomach?" Kagome said mischievously as she poked Muteki in the stomach.

"AIE!" Muteki giggled as Kagome started tickling him.

After a few minutes Muteki jumped off the bench and ran towards the slide. Kagome watched him, making sure he doesn't get hurt. Suddenly two hands clamped over her eyes… big manly hands.

"Rape." Kagome said unenthusiastically. "Takahashi, get your hands off of me!" Kagome said.

"Is that some way to treat your future husband Higurashi?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I didn't agree, nor did I reject." Kagome said as she strained to see where Muteki was.

"Whatchya looking for?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Souta." Kagome replied.

"Souta's 17, you really don't need to look out for your adult brother. Could it be… a child?"

"None of your business. Besides, what is a big bad business man like you doing here?"

"I was driving by and saw you." Inuyasha shrugged.

"So?"

"So," Inuyasha however was cut off when Muteki ran their way.

'NO! How come Muteki always comes in the worst times?' Kagome groaned inwardly as he climbed onto her lap.

"Hi Mommy." Muteki kissed her cheek.

"Hi baby! Did you kill the bog monster?"

"Yeah! I poked it." And Muteki poked Kagome's stomach causing her laugh.

"Smart. Teki, go play in the sandbox, mommy needs to talk to Uncle Miroku's friend."

Muteki nodded as he ran off to the sandbox.

"Cute kid, is he yours?" Inuyasha played dumb.

"Yes he is." Kagome muttered.

"Really?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "Because, I do recall your last name being Higurashi still. Tell me, did you sleep with somebody for the fun of it resulting in your son?"

"Can it Takahashi." Kagome growled.

"Or can he be the son of somebody I know… hmm." Inuyasha tapped his chin.

"Just shut up."

Inuyasha got up and stood in front of Kagome. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "I know about Muteki, _Kagome_. I know that he is OUR son, Muteki is ours! I know that he is my son and he is the result of four years ago!"

Kagome gasped as she stared into his eyes.

"Why do you think I proposed to you in the first place? To give Muteki a father, meaning me, and to get the heir my father wanted. Either way, your… no OUR son has a proper family and I get my proper shares of the business."

"So that's it eh? Just for your gain you want to marry me?" Kagome spat.

"Were you not listening woman? I said I also wanted to marry you so that Muteki could have a family! I don't fucking give about the stupid dare and of you sleeping with me. Do you WANT your son to have a proper family? What better way then to expose him to his real biological father… unless Muteki isn't mine."

"Of course he's yours!" Kagome spat. "After you left for Kikyo four years ago, I was stuck with your son Takahashi. I raised Muteki with the help of my mother and Souta. He lives in the shrine as I work at a school. He's always been asking ever since he could talk who is father is and what the hell am I supposed to say? 'Your father walked out on me to go with Aunt Kikyo'?"

"No, you tell him that his father is standing right here right now!" Inuyasha hissed. "I know you want your son to have a proper family. I can support you two and give Muteki anything he wants."

"Except a fathers love." Kagome said softly.

"What?"

"You can give him everything financially wise, but can you give him the type of love only a father can give?" Kagome asked.

"Wanna see?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome nodded as he let go.

"Muteki right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded again.

"Hey Muteki!" Inuyasha called. Muteki looked up and ran over to him. "Yes sir."

Inuyasha picked up him and held him to his hip. "You got ice cream right?"

"Yes sir."

"How would you like it if I bought you something, anything you want?"

"It's ok." Muteki said, in a very shy voice.

"Really? Then wanna ride in my car?" Inuyasha pointed to his red sports car.

"It has no roof." Muteki said amazed.

"Yes it does, it's just hiding." Inuyasha smiled warmly. For some reason, acting like a father to his own son came naturally. I mean he wasn't even this open with his own nephew.

"Can I see? Mommy can I see?"

Kagome nodded, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't hurt the poor kid. Inuyasha led Muteki over to his car and started it.

"Alright Teki, push that button." He signaled to the button with the roof picture on it. Muteki flipped the switch and the roof slid open and over his head.

"Wow… mommy can we have a car like that?"

"Sorry darling, maybe Uncle Souta would buy one." Kagome said.

"Or maybe his father would." Inuyasha shot a glance to Kagome.

"Isn't Sesshomaru older than you?" Kagome asked as Muteki kept playing with the roof.

"He gets half of shares thanks to his son Riku. I need an heir to get the other half." Inuyasha said as he showed Muteki how to mess with his headlights.

Kagome thought really hard. "When do you want your answer?"

"Right now." Inuyasha said as Muteki messed with the radio.

Kagome frowned. "What?"

"You had all night." Inuyasha said as he helped Muteki switched on his arrow signals.

'A real father,' Kagome watched Inuyasha play with Muteki, 'he might as well, he is really good at it, or it could be the parental instincts.'

"How long?"

"Till this guy's 18."

Kagome gasped. "15 years?"

"Yep."

Kagome sighed. 'This is the best, I hope… dammit Takahashi, I hate you so damn much, but this is for my sons own good.'

Kagome walked up to Muteki and lifted him out of the car. "Muteki, do you want to meet your father?"

Muteki squealed. "Yes please mommy."

Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "He, is your father."

* * *

**A real father eh? I wonder if Inuyasha'll do a good job!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	5. Daddy Dearest

**Yes Inuyasha is being a bastard… but what can I do? The guy does want his property… -sigh-**

**Oh yesh, and you guys did tell me Kagome blew in to easily. You'll find out soon enough why she agreed…**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis!

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 5:** Daddy Dearest

* * *

Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "He, is your father." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up panting, sweat dripping off of her body. She looked around at her surroundings and found that it was her bedroom. Muteki had woken up from his nap and had gone downstairs leaving Kagome to rub the sweat off of her forehead.

'It was all a dream… Inuyasha hasn't seen Muteki yet.' She thought as she sighed in relief. Kagome got out of bed and slouched into the bathroom. She splashed cold water onto her face and stared at her reflection.

'Of course it's a dream. I'd never let Inuyasha father Muteki that fast. No chance in hell.' Kagome then growled. "Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that! Dammit it's Takahashi!" Kagome stomped out of the bathroom and slid down the banister. She giggled when she saw Souta staring at her.

"You're way to hyper for your own good Nee-chan." Souta shook his head.

"Well excuse me for being the one who isn't a teen Souta-kun."

"Excused. I was just about to come and wake you up, Muteki wants you to feed him and dinner's ready. Jii-chan has some screaming to do."

"Ouch." Kagome muttered as she followed her brother into the kitchen.

"Mommy." Muteki said as he launched into Kagomes' arms.

"Hey big man!" Kagome grinned a she kissed her sons forehead.

"Mommy, can you feed me?" Muteki asked, using a cute puppy dog pout.

"Of course darling." Kagome said a she positioned herself between her brother and her son and started putting chopstick full of rice into her sons' mouth.

"Mo'y," Muteki started.

"No talking with your mouth full, Teki." Kagome said smiling at her son. Muteki chewed and swallowed. "Ok. Mommy,"

"Yes go on?"

"Mommy, today at preschool they teached us about mommies and daddies,"

Kagome shot a look to her mother whose eyes widened. "Mommy, why don't I gots a daddy?" Muteki asked pulling his mothers sleeve, trying to regain her attention.

"Your daddy has lots of work Teki; you won't see him for another long time."

"Another long time? But it's been," Muteki held up seven fingers, "this long!" He whined.

Kagome giggled as she put four of those fingers down. Her son after all is only 3. "No Teki, it's only been that long."

"That's even longer!"

Souta sniggered. "Answer that why don't you Nee-chan."

"Shut up Souta, you don't remember dad much either."

"That's because he died. Inuyasha hasn't died."

"He's as good as dead." Kagome shot.

"Mommy, who's Inuwashi?"

Korari, Souta and Jii-chan burst into laughter and Muteki's form of his fathers' name.

"Inuwashi?" Kagome raised a brow looking at her son. Muteki nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Souta just said his name."

"Inuyasha, darling. He's Aunt Kikyos' friend."

"Aunt Kikyo?" Muteki wrinkled his nose. He didn't like Kikyo that much. His favourite aunts and uncles are Sango, Miroku, Souta and Souta's girlfriend Hitomi.

Kagome laughed out loud. "Just forget about that now honey."

"Ok."

"So Kagome," her grandfather started talking.

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on getting married anytime soon?" Jii-chan asked.

"No, I'm concentrating on Muteki right now." Kagome said as she put another chopstick full of rice into her sons' mouth.

"But you're a single mother, Kagome, you won't be able to find a man that fast or even that worthy enough of being your son's father." Jii-chan said to Kagome as she stared at him.

"Kou- oh never mind, Kouga doesn't know about Muteki." Kagome muttered as Muteki drank down a big glass of water.

"I think you should marry this Takahashi fellow, he is after all the biological father of your child and the only one willing to get married to you." Her Jii-chan stated.

"Father," Korari glared at him, "are you actually implying that Kagome sells herself to Inuyasha? If she does he'll assume that she bends easily to his whim and will make her do anything that he pleases."

"I'm with mama on that one." Souta said.

"Then how many other men will want to willfully marry Kagome?" Jii-chan asked.

"I don't even think it's willfully. I think Sesshomaru and his father somehow are connected to this. They always are someway a part of everything he does." Kagome muttered.

"Even so, wouldn't you rather want the biological father of your child be exposed to him?" Her Jii-chan wasn't about to let in so easily.

"No I don't. I want a man who will love me and my son for who we are, not because of any one particular reason." Kagome shot at her grandfather. Korari sighed. "That's enough dad." She said.

"No, I think it's about time Muteki had a father figure in his life. I don't think his Uncle Souta is many enough."

"JII-CHAN!" Souta roared at his grandfather.

"I'm just stating the facts Souta."

'Why don't you just sit down and retire like any old man.' Souta thought grumpily. Kagome shot him a look knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Then why don't we just advertise for the perfect father." Kagome said unexcitedly. "I mean, how about this, 'Call Higurashi Kagome if you are willing to marry and father her 3-year-old son.' Peachy isn't it?" Kagome sneered.

"Kagome stop being foolish. It was you who acted out of-"

"Yes, yes it was me who acted out of my senses four years ago and it's me who will suffer the consequences and take care of my son. Jii-chan, it wasn't you who was the victim of a one-night stand." Kagome shrilled as she stood up and left the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Muteki screamed getting up to run after her, but his grandmother grabbed his arm.

"No Teki, Mommy needs time of her own."

Muteki sniffled. "But she's crying nana."

"Yo Teki, she'll be alright. How about another round of Street Fighters."

"Ok." Muteki squealed as his uncle took him upstairs for a game of Street Fighters, keeping Muteki's mind off of Kagome for long enough.

Kagome sat in the living room, trying to rub her eyes free of tears.

'Why can Jii-chan just understand that I've suffered enough? I've raised Muteki for three years with no complaints and I think I'm doing one hell of a job. Why is he forcing me to go on and marry Inuyasha when I sure as hell don't want to?' Kagome thought bitterly to herself as she blew her nose in a napkin.

Her mother came out and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Kagome dear?"

"Mama, why is he forcing me?" Kagome cried as she hugged her mother. "Why can't he just understand that I'm trying my best and getting married while I'm raising my 3-year-old perfectly fine isn't what I want to do? I want Muteki to have a father that loves him and that he loves."

"I know darling, it's just that dad is kind of… well he's an old fashioned man and he believes that a woman with child with no husband is a sin beyond society."

"I don't care of I'm a sin of society or what not! I love my son and he loves me, I don't need any stupid backstabbing men."

"You don't need to get married right now Kagome. Besides you were playing a silly game of I Dare You. You're still young Kagome, you're only 23, and most women at 23 are still dating and haven't been through what you've been through. You were pregnant at 19 and now raising a beautiful son. Kagome you've done a lot and I think you're a great mother, with or without a husband."

Kagome hugged her mother, thanking god that she understands. Korari knew, loosing her husband to a plane crash so many years ago, what it's like raising children of your own. But Korari had the help of only her father, Kagome was thankful she had her mother, brother and well… kind of her grandfather.

"But mama, what should I do? Inuyasha would want his answer even if this was a game. What do I do?"

"That's your decision Kagome; I cannot make that choice for you."

"But if only I had listened to you four years ago, I would never be in this position."

"And you would never have your darling son Kagome. Tell you what, you may not want to marry Inuyasha, but Muteki really does need a father figure and Miroku is too perverted."

Kagome giggled at her mothers' words.

"You may hate Inuyasha, but get Muteki exposed to him. If you find Muteki and Inuyasha get along perfectly well in the father son terms then you can decide from there. If Muteki hates Inuyashas' livings guts then your answer is plain and clear."

Kagome sighed as she tightened her grip on her mother. "I guess Mama. Thank you, for everything."

"Not a problem dear." Korari kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy, are you still sad? Uncle Souta said that Jii-chan said that you said that I said that I needed a daddy! I don't need a daddy if it makes you sad!" Muteki screamed as he ran down the stairs.

Kagome and her mother laughed. "No darling, Jii-chan was just being old."

"Old! EW!" Muteki squealed. Kagome had taught Muteki to call his great grandfather Jii-chan because, well just because she wanted him to call him that.

"Not ew sweetie, I think Jii-chan is doing a great job taking care of the shrine, wouldn't you say so nana?" Kagome said turning to Korari. In front of Muteki, Kagome always called her mother Nana and Souta Uncle Souta.

"I think so too." Korari smiled as she took Muteki from Kagome's arms.

"So what do you say Kagome?" Korari asked as Muteki played with her hair.

"I think that I'll listen to you mama. Muteki will get exposed to Inuyasha and I'll act from there."

"It's really your choice,"

"But you're experienced with these things mama. I was a teenage mother, you had both Souta and I at a reasonable age."

"But Kagome-"

"Mama, you know you're right."

Korari sighed. "I suppose."

Kagome giggled but her stomach cut it off. "Oh, I'm hungry!"

"Then you go eat, I'll give Teki his bath." Korari smiled.

"Arigatou mama." Kagome smiled as she walked into the kitchen, avoiding eye-contact with her grandfather.

Kagome silently ate and did all of the dishes. Her Jii-chan retired to his bedroom and Korari made sure Muteki brushed his teeth before going to bed. Souta tucked Muteki in and read him a bedtime story. Kagome was thankful that she has such a wonderful family. They supported her and her son at their time of need and asked nothing in return.

Kagome walked outside after kissing her son good night and sat on the porch. She wanted to be alone so Korari and Souta respected her wishes and watched some television. Kagome stared up in the sky and saw Inuyasha's face, his silky silver hair, his deep gold eyes, his sharp features, high cheekbones, his arrogant smirk-

"Wait a minute, why am I thinking of him?" Kagome muttered to herself.

Kagome shook her head. No matter what, in the past 4 years, Inuyasha has been on her mind. She still hates his guts and probably always will, so why is it whenever she's thinking, her mind drifts off to him?

"Probably thinking of he'll father Muteki well enough." Kagome said quietly to herself.

"I'm sure he will." Came a deep masculine voice. Kagome looked to her left to find Takahashi Inuyasha standing there, in baggy black pants, button up red shirt, arms crossed, a bandana and runners.

"He won't." Kagome said standing up in an 'I'm-so-sure' voice.

"And what makes you say that?" He raised a brow.

"Because you cannot look after your nephew, Riku, in one piece." Kagome growled as she was about to go in. Inuyasha however grabbed her wrist and tugged her into his arms. Kagome glared at him. "Let-me-go, Takahashi." She said fiercely.

"No, not until you give me your answer."

"It was a stupid game! I don't even know why you want to marry me!" Kagome spat.

"Because, I need my shares of our property."

"Oh so big bad Sesshomaru has his share with Riku and Rin, all Inuyasha has to do is marry Kagome."

"Don't forget in getting Muteki."

"How do you know about Muteki in the first place?" Kagome snarled.

"I have my ways. He is our son right."

"None of that is your business."

"If he's my son, he's every one of my business."

"I still am not getting married to you!" Kagome said as she tried to wretch free of Inuyasha.

"Then you sleep with me."

"Dammit Takahashi, it was just a stupid game."

"Everybody else carried out their dare."

"Are you saying I have to marry you so you can get your heir and share of the property? How long?"

"Till he's 18."

Kagome's eyes widened. 'That's the same as my dream.'

"I have to stay married to you for 15 years?"

"Or you can just give custody of the child to me, either way,"

"No way in hell is Teki becoming under your care. You don't even know how to feed yourself, let alone your son."

"Glad you approve of him being mine Kagome." Inuyasha said as he let go of Kagome.

"I am not marrying you,"

"So you're jeopardizing the only opportunity you have to give your son a father just for a silly incident in the past?"

"Silly incident? It was because of this so called _silly incident_ that you have a son."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Inuyasha said.

"Slee-" but Kagome groaned when Souta came out with a half asleep Muteki in his arms.

"Hey Nee-chan," Souta looked at Inuyasha and nodded his head, "Takahashi."

"Souta."

Souta looked at Kagome and sighed before turning to walk back in, but Kagome caught his shoulder. "What happened to Teki?"

"He had his nightmare, poor kid, walks downstairs with his little doggie bear and sniffles about seeing you die."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He dreamt of me dying?"

Inuyasha was shocked beyond shocked. 'What is this kid doing to himself?' he thought as he saw his son for the first time in 3 years.

"Mommy?" Muteki spoke as he reached out for her. Kagome took Muteki from Souta's arms and patted his back.

"It's ok Muteki, mommy's here now."

"MOMMY!" Muteki shoved his head into Kagome's neck and cried. Kagome looked apologetically to Souta who kissed Muteki's arm before walking inside. Kagome patted Teki's back as she walked to the Goshinboku.

"Want me to tell you the story of the hanyou Inuaro?" Kagome asked her son. Sometimes, teaching Japanese History does have its upsides.

"The han-hanyou?" Muteki sniffed

"Yes, a hanyou was pinned to the Gosinboku over 500 years ago." Kagome said in a dramatic voice.

"And a girl freed him?" Muteki said, the tears stopping. Inuyasha was amazed at how she could make the kid stop crying in like 20 seconds flat.

"Yes, a girl from the future freed him. The reincarnation of his first love."

"But Inurao falls in love with the future girl right?"

"Right."

"And they live happily ever after?" Muteki had a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, happily ever after."

"And Inurao was a daddy?"

That somehow hit both Kagome and Inuyasha like a bag of rocks. Kagome's voice dropped to a whisper as she said, "Yes darling, Inurao was a daddy."

"But I don't need a daddy if it makes you sad mommy." Muteki said as he hugged her around the neck again. Inuyasha raised a brow as the kid said all these cheeky things. Kagome sighed remembering what her mother said earlier.

"_You may hate Inuyasha, but get Muteki exposed to him. If you find Muteki and Inuyasha get along perfectly well in the father son terms then you can decide from there. If Muteki hates Inuyashas' livings guts then your answer is plain and clear."_

'I guess I have to do what is right for my son. I won't marry Inuyasha but I will get my son exposed to him.'

"Hey Teki, how would you like to go daddy hunting?" Kagome said comically.

"Daddy hunting? What's that?"

"Well we spend a week with a potential daddy and if you like him, then he's your daddy."

"Really?" Muteki asked looking at Kagome with big golden eyes.

"Yes, and our first candidate is… that man." Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised a brow again.

"Him?"

"Yep."

"Him?"

"Yes darling him."

Muteki looked at Inuyasha before nodding. "Okie dokie."

"Do you agree?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "I may not want to marry you, but if my son and you get along fine, then I guess I will have to. Everybody is right, he does need a father."

Inuyasha sighed and walked closer towards Kagome. He took Muteki out of her arms and his heart soared, holding his son for the first time.

"I guess I agree," Inuyasha said.

Muteki clapped his arms as Inuyasha threw him in the air and caught him. For some reason, that made Kagome smile…

* * *

**I tired to make this chapter longer! Did you like it? So earlier when Kagome 'agreed' to Inuyasha was all just a freaky dream…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	6. Day 1: Picnic

**Great, things are going really great! Now a week of Daddy Hunting! Oh and Muteki is TURNING 4 in the fic, so he's still 3… **

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 6:** Day One: Picnic

* * *

Muteki clapped his arms as Inuyasha threw him in the air and caught him. For some reason, that made Kagome smile…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now the next day, and currently status: Day 1 in Daddy Hunting season…

Kagome woke up first in the entire house. She took a shower and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. It was now 7am in the morning and Souta should be up right about now for sunday school, Jii-chan in half and hour and Korari in 15 minutes. Muteki gets up at 10am everyday, sometimes earlier…

And today was one of those days…

"MOMMY!" Muteki screamed. Kagome dropped her fork and rushed upstairs to see her son tangled up in sheets and on the floor.

"Oh sweetie!" Kagome said as she untangled Muteki and picked him up. Kagome patted his back as she took him to the bathroom to wash up. After washing him up, Kagome went downstairs to see Souta done breakfast, Jii-chan sitting on the sofa and Korari eating breakfast.

"Sunday classes… ugh!" Souta mumbled as he kissed Muteki's forehead.

"Teki, stay with nana, mommy's going to drop uncle off."

Muteki nodded as he clamped onto Korari's leg. Kagome walked out of the house with her brother behind her.

"Bye mommy." Muteki waved as Kagome and Souta left…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome auto locked the door of her car and frowned. 'Who's car is that?' she thought looking at an expensive black Lexus. She sighed as she walked inside to find Inuyasha sitting on the couch with Muteki on his lap. Jii-chan was in the kitchen and Korari had left for work.

"MOMMY!" Muteki squealed as he jumped off of Inuyasha's leg and launched at his mother.

"Hi Sweetie, Takahashi," Kagome nodded at Inuyasha who stood up.

"Please Kagome, we're to spend a lot of time with each other,"

"Shut up." Kagome said as she took Muteki to the kitchen.

"Did Nana or Jii-chan feed you sweetie?" Kagome asked as he put him on the chair.

"Nope!"

Kagome took a bowl and poured cereal into it. She warmed milk and poured it over the cereal. She put a kiddy spoon in the bowl and handed it to Muteki who started eating.

"Mo'y." Muteki said.

"Teki, what did I say with talking with your mouth full?" Kagome said warningly. Muteki swallowed and smiled toothily. "Sorry!"

'Cheeky.' Inuyasha observed.

"Mommy, he said that we go on a pic-a-nic today." Muteki said squealing.

"Picnic?" Kagome said turning to Inuyasha who nodded. "In your 'Daddy Hunting' game, I have 7 days, so Day 1 is picnic."

"Mommy, we're going to the pic-a-nic right?" Muteki said.

Kagome sighed. "Yes sweetie, we are."

"YAY!" He shrieked. In his little charade, he knocked the bowl of cereal onto the floor and the milk and cereal bits poured everywhere.

"Oh no," Kagome moaned as she lifted Muteki up. His pants were covered in milk and some was dripping from his black hair.

"JII-CHAN!" Kagome screamed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Wash Muteki up please?"

Jii-chan grumbled as he took Muteki upstairs. Kagome got a washcloth and bent down to cleanup the mess.

"Tough, raising a kid on your own." Inuyasha said.

"You really wouldn't know now would you?" Kagome shot.

Kagome finished cleaned the floor and Muteki appeared downstairs sniffing. "Sorry mommy,"

Kagome scooped up Muteki and kissed his cheek. "S'ok sweetie! You're excited! Now where do you want to go for a picnic?"

"THE PARK!"

"Park eh? Alright, go play with him and mommy will make some food."

Muteki wiggled out of Kagome's arms and ran to Inuyasha. He tugged his pant leg and looked up at him.

"Hey mister!" He said.

"Yeah?"

"What do I call you?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes as he diverted his gaze to Muteki. "Call me daddy squirt."

Muteki's eyes glowed brightly. His body trembled as tears formed in his eyes. "Da-daddy?" He said, his voice quivering.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was about to walk towards Muteki but Inuyasha scooped him up.

"Yes squirt daddy!"

"Like… like how Jason has a mommy and daddy, you're my daddy?" He asked.

'Jason?' Inuyasha mouthed.

'Friend,' Kagome mouthed back as she went to prepare some food for the picnic. Mainly sandwiches.

"Just like how Jason has a daddy." Inuyasha said as he swung Muteki in the air. Kagome sighed.

'Why did I let Inuyasha say that? I could have very well told Muteki that he's a friend, not his father…'

But deep inside Kagome knew that it was wrong to deprive a boy of his father. Something in her allowed him to say that, allowed her to accept it…

Something in her is still… is still…

'NO!' Her mind shrieked. 'I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!' she thought as she toasted the bread.

"WEEE!" She heard Muteki squeal from the living room.

"But then again,"

'No, no buts at all!' her mind roared. Kagome sighed, giving up this topic of mental battle for now…

After half an hour of food prep, Kagome walked to the living room to see her son and his father watching T.V. She poked Muteki's head and he looked up.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Get into…"

Kagome shot a look at Inuyasha before looking back at Muteki.

"Get into daddy's car, we're off!"

Muteki squealed as Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. Kagome buckled Muteki in and got into the front seat with the picnic basket on her lap. She fastened her seatbelt as Inuyasha reversed.

"So Muteki, what do you like to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fighting with Uncle Souta." Muteki said cheekily.

"Just like his father," Kagome muttered as she looked out the window.

"Daddy, where were you for," Muteki held up 3 fingers, "this long?"

"I've been to work, but now that I'm back, we're going to be a family." Inuyasha smiled at his son.

'Family,' Kagome mentally snorted. She had to admit though; Inuyasha and Muteki were getting along really well…

'I-will-NOT-marry-him!' She stressed out in her brain.

'But if Muteki and he are… I have too… I'm Muteki's mother, for his happiness, I'm willing to sacrifice everything,' Kagome looked at Muteki who was chattering about and Inuyasha who was listening, 'even my own happiness…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at a picnic park in half an hour and Kagome took Muteki out of the backseat. He hopped out of the car and looked around. This park was pretty, big, and even looked fun.

"Sugoi…" Muteki said in amazement. Just then his father picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Pick a spot sport." Inuyasha said. For some reason, this felt so… exhilarating. By just spending time with his son was really heart warming, and so relaxing too… heck even with Kagome there he felt really happy…

'Happy,' he thought, 'something I haven't been for a long time.'

"OVER THERE!" Muteki shrieked as he saw a bench by a swing.

"Go figure," Kagome snorted as she held Mutekis' hand. His other hand was holding onto Inuyashas head.

"Mommy! What did you pack?" Muteki asked his mother.

"Watermelon, mangos, sandwiches, peanut butter sandwiches, and… and…" Kagome looked dramatic as she looked up at her son… "and…?"

"And what?" Muteki squealed.

"And… carrot sticks…"

"NOOOO!" Muteki screamed acting overly dramatic.

"What's wrong with carrot sticks?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh and I packed Ramen." Kagome said.

"RAMEN!" Muteki yelled clapping his hands.

"Yes, that one is defiantly from his father." Kagome said as she put the blanket on the picnic table and put the basket down.

"Stop being mean Kagome," Inuyasha smirked as he put Muteki back on his shoulders and ran around the swing set.

"YAY!" Muteki screamed as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's silvery mane. "Faster! FASTER! DADDY GO FASTER!" Muteki said as Inuyasha ran around the table.

"Watch it!" Kagome said as they almost spilt the orange juice.

"Sorry mommy!" Both Inuyasha and Muteki said at the same time as they left to go to the swings. Inuyasha put Muteki on a swing and started pushing him. The devil couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. Muteki looks so happy, not like he's already happy with Miroku and Souta, but this was a different kind of happiness…

'A father son happiness.' Kagome thought as she put out three plates, three Styrofoam cups and three napkins.

"Food's ready boys!" Kagome called to the two on the sings.

"Ok!" Muteki said as Inuyasha stopped the swing. They both rushed to the table and sat down.

"Who can eat their sandwich faster?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Me!" Muteki said.

"No me!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Only one way to prove that. On your marks," Muteki and Inuyasha picked up their peanut butter sandwiches, "get set," they opened their mouths, "Go!"

Both of them started gobbling down their sandwiches. Kagome filled their cups up with juice and set it down just in time. They both grabbed the juice and chugged it down and set it down on the table at the exact same time.

"Tie!" Kagome said clapping.

"Fast eating sport."

"You too daddy." Muteki said as Kagome gave them chopsticks.

"So, what's new with you Teki?" Kagome asked her son.

"Mommy, in two days is parents' day," Muteki said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked into her eyes.

"So you want us to come?" Inuyasha asked.

Muteki nodded. "Yep!"

"Does your teacher have anymore complaints of fights Muteki?" Kagome asked.

"Nope!"

"So you haven't fought with Ken lately?" Kagome raised a brow.

"No- nope." Muteki said.

"Teki," Kagome said warningly.

"Ok, ok, I fought with him only two times this term!" Muteki said.

"Why?"

"He stole my cookie and he tripped Jason."

"Then that's why you get the teacher Muteki." Kagome said as she fed her son.

"Ken?" Inuyasha asked.

"A mean man daddy! His dad works for a big," Muteki spread his arms as far as they can go, "a big building!"

"Really?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"It's Ryuukotsusei's son," Kagome said as she faced her son's father.

"Ryu- he's my accountant!" Inuyasha gasped.

"What's an a-captain?" Muteki asked as his watermelon juice dripped down his chin.

Inuyasha chuckled as he wiped the juice away. "A man who does math for me."

"You don't know math?" Muteki asked gasping. "I do! I know 1 plus 1 is 2, and 2 plus 2 is 4!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're so smart! I give the man money to do math for me!"

"I can do it for you daddy!"

Kagome stifled the laughter. Her son was a comic!

"So Ken is Ryuukotsusei's son?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"He thinks he's the best because his daddy is a math man!" Muteki grumbled.

"Then you're better then Ken," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, "That is hardly a think to tell a boy of his age!"

"But it's true! Muteki's father is Ryuukotsusei's boss!"

Muteki's eyes widened. "You're Ken's daddy's boss?"

Inuyasha nodded as he looked at Kagome who sighed. "Sweetie, please don't start bossing Ken around," she said as she handed a lollipop to Muteki.

"Why not?" Muteki asked.

"Because it's mean darling, you don't want a time out now do you?" Kagome wiggled her brows. Muteki gasped as he clutched his lollipop. "No."

"Then don't boss Ken around and please don't tell anybody about your daddy being the boss of Ken's daddy."

"Why?" Muteki asked.

"It'll be a surprise on Parents' day." Kagome said as she shot a glare to Inuyasha who frowned.

"Rweawwy?" Muteki asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, now finish your watermelon pieces dear."

Muteki nodded as he started gobbling it down. He stared at his parents who were eating quietly. "Mommy, where do we go tomorrow?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "Since Daddy planned today, then I say… swimming tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"So Muteki, when is your birthday?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Don't you know daddy?" Muteki asked.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said, acting shocked. "I just want to see if **you** know!"

"Oh I know! My birthday is December 25, on Christmas!" Muteki said clapping his hands.

"So you get extra presents?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Muteki, don't like." Kagome said warningly. Muteki sighed. "Ok, ok."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So squirt, when is your birthday?"

"December 7." Muteki said.

"So he still does get extra presents!" Inuyasha whined. "No fair!"

"Now I have two boys to take care of." Kagome shook her head.

"When's your birthday daddy?" Muteki asked.

"March 23rd." Inuyasha said as he ate mango pieces.

"And Mommy is October 28."

"Yes, Mommy was born before Halloween." Kagome said spookily.

"The devil's child." Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up you dog!" Kagome threw a cup at him. Inuyasha caught it and crushed it in his hand. "Dog?"

Kagome blew a raspberry in his direction before packing all their stuff up again.

"Mommy's mean." Inuyasha commented.

"OI!"

"No, Mommy's nice!" Muteki said as he hugged his mother.

"Aww sweetie!" Kagome picked him up and rested him on her hip. She then continued to pack up her stuff.

"So what now daddy?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to… I want to…"

Kagome groaned. "Oh Teki please?"

"I want to go to the amusement park!"

"Amusement park? 'fraid it's too late now kiddo," Inuyasha said looking at his watch. Sure it was only noon but he had other plans for the rest of the day.

"Then when?"

"How about after Parents' day?" Kagome asked her son.

"Okie dokie! But what now?"

Inuyasha grinned. "That's a surprise…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she buckled her son into the car.

"To my place,"

"What, do Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Inutaisho want to see Muteki?" Kagome asked.

"In fact, yes."

Kagome groaned. "Man, how do I know I'm going to hate this?"

"Mommy, when are you leaving?" Muteki asked his mother.

"Tomorrow sweetie, but I'll be with you everyday of the week thanks to our Daddy Hunting game!"

"But didn't we find my daddy?"

"Yes we did, but if he's a mean daddy then we push him into the lake!"

"REALLY?" Muteki clapped.

"HEY!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome and Muteki laughed as he drove to the Takahashi mansion. Muteki watched in awe as the gates opened. Kagome remembered this from 4 years ago and none of this was a surprise.

"How's the bedroom?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Never touched it." Inuyasha replied as he parked his car and took his son out of the car. They walked to the front entrance and the butler, Jaken opened the door.

"Master Inuyasha," Jaken's eyes widened as he saw Kagome, "Miss Kagome?"

"Hey Jaken," Kagome said as the three walked in.

"Who's the toad man mommy?" Muteki asked as he sat on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Kagome snorted. "Toad man… I used to call him that."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's your uncles' friend."

"Uncle? I have another uncle?" Muteki asked.

"Yes," Kagome laughed, "uncle Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Muteki asked confused.

"His name's Sesshomaru, but mommy likes calling him Fluffy." Inuyasha explained.

"Fluffy…"

"And you have an aunt named Rin." Inuyasha said.

"And a cousin Riku who is two years older than you." Kagome said remembering Riku was only 2 when she was pregnant with Muteki.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Came a strong voice.

"And you have grandma Izayoi and grandpa Inutaisho." Kagome said softly as Izayoi walked into the living room.

"Inu- Kagome?" Izayoi breathed as she saw the girl who she has adored since forever stand in front of her.

"Hello." Kagome bowed.

"Oh darling!" Izayoi cried as she hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back and saw Inutaisho walked in.

"Sir." Kagome saluted smiling.

"Dismissed Higurashi." Inutaisho said smirking. Kagome hugged him too as he rubbed her back.

"MOMMY! I WANT HUGS!" Muteki said from atop Inuyasha's head.

"You'll get them squirt." Inuyasha told his son. "Mom, dad, this is Muteki, Muteki, they are your grandparents."

Izayoi's eyes widened as she saw her second grandson. She looked at Kagome who nodded. "From four years ago?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded as Izayoi walked towards Muteki. Inuyasha lowered him so Izayoi can hold onto him.

"You have longer hair then Nana." Muteki said. "Can I call you granny?"

Izayoi nodded with tears in her eyes. Muteki looked at Inutaisho and frowned. "You look… big."

Kagome laughed. "I even said the same thing 4 years ago."

Inutaisho chuckled as he picked up his second grandson. "You can call me Grandpa,"

"Gampi?" Muteki said.

They laughed as Inutaisho chuckled. "Or gampi works."

"Where are Sesshomaru, Rin and Riku?" Kagome asked.

"Gone out," Izayoi said as she hugged Kagome again, "did you agree to marry Inuyasha?"

"Oh so this was planned?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck chuckling. "Well we're kinda getting one week together before she answers me." Inuyasha said.

"And so far, Muteki is in love with him." Kagome murmured.

Izayoi laughed. "I see then, so what does the little monster want?"

"Oh no!" Kagome moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"RAMEN!"

* * *

**I just had to put that little Ramen thing at the end! Haha!**

**Ok so stay tuned for Day 2: Swimming Fiasco.**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	7. Day 2: Swimming Fiasco

**Day two in our Daddy Hunting Season… man when you hear that 'daddy hunting season' don't you think of Elmer Fudd? 'Be vewy vewy quiwet, we're hunting daddies…' LOL! Thanks to the reviewer who reminded me of Elmer Fudd… LOL.**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 7:** Day Two: Swimming Fiasco

* * *

"RAMEN!"

That day finished quickly and Inuyasha drove Kagome and Muteki home. Muteki had eaten tones of ramen at his grandparents' home and Kagome was sure he'd have a stomachache in the morning. Inuyasha arrived at the shrine and Kagome got out, picking up her son from the backseat. Muteki had fallen asleep during the journey back.

"Ma-mommy," Muteki moaned as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder.

"Shh baby, we're home." Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha shut the doors and walked them up to the main shrine.

"Thanks, it was a very fun day." Kagome said as she opened the gate.

"Daddy?" Muteki moaned as Inuyasha took him from Kagome's arms.

"Night sport, see you tomorrow."

Muteki yawned as he looked at his mother. "Mommy, are you going back to your home today?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm staying the night before I go back."

"Can I come with you? PLEASE?" Muteki whined.

Kagome pondered this. "Sure, only for our daddy hunting week."

"Wee!" Muteki said. Kagome walked inside, Inuyasha following her. Souta was watching T.V. and Korari was at work. Jii-chan was in the kitchen eating.

"Hey Souta, I'm taking Teki with me back to my apartment." Kagome said.

"Sure,"

"Can you pack his stuff while I get my stuff?"

"Alright." Souta said as he turned off the T.V. and went to get clothes and sleeping gear for his nephew.

"Daddy," Muteki said as he dug his face into Inuyasha's neck.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you and mommy live together?" Muteki asked. Kagome walked downstairs with two duffle bags in her arms. She smiled at Muteki who took his bag from Kagome.

"I'm strong mommy,"

"Yes you are sweetie." Kagome tapped his chin.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started as Kagome took her son into her arms and Inuyasha took both duffel bags.

"Yeah?"

"Muteki… just asked us to live together,"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her son who was staring up at her cutely. "Please mommy? That's what Jason's parents do, live together."

Kagome moaned. "Sweetie, I can't live with him until I'm married to him,"

Muteki had little tears in his eyes. "But… but… he's- he's my da-daddy."

Kagomes' eyes widened as she patted his back. "Don't cry Teki, please don't,"

"BUT I WANNA LIVE WITH MY DADDY AND MOMMY!" Muteki cried so hard Souta ran out.

"What's wrong with Teki?" He asked.

"He wants to live with mom and dad." Inuyasha smirked.

"Evil I tell you," Souta said as he calmed Muteki down as Kagome tried to think all this through.

"Did you tell him that we should live together?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as Souta started telling Muteki about the history of the Shikon no Tama.

"No, he just asked me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "I cannot ditch Sango,"

"So you're ditching your own son?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I hate you for doing this to me," Kagome mumbled as she took our her cell phone.

"Sango?"

"Kagome, are you coming now?" Sango asked.

"No, unfortunately, Muteki wants to live with daddy,"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead. So now I'm living with the infamous Takahashi."

"Oh damn, extra payment for me, but I guess what's good for your son then."

"Thanks for understanding Sango,"

"Understanding? Girl you gotta come and explain all this fives times before I understand."

"Will do, bye."

"Ja."

Kagome hung up and took her son into her arms. "Muteki, we're living with daddy for the next week."

"YAY!" Muteki squealed.

"Next week?" Inuyasha raised his brows.

"I'm not leaving Muteki in your house all the time; he's staying at moms house when we're at work and then I'm going to pick him up when I come home from work."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fair enough."

"And the fact that if I don't marry you, Muteki is moving back to the Shrine and I move back with Sango."

"Deal." Inuyasha said as he took their bags to his car. Kagome hugged her brother. "I'll call mama up tomorrow and explain everything to her. Just tell her that when she comes home, get to bed early and call me if you need a lift tomorrow,"

"Or better yet give me your car keys. Nee-chan, I have a license you know."

Kagome sighed as she fished out her car keys and gave them to Souta. "Then how do I get to work?"

"My cars," Inuyasha said.

"The world is suddenly against me." Kagome murmured as she took her son to Inuyasha's car.

"Bye Kagome,"

"Damn you Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled as she strapped her son into the backseat.

"Yes, yes, we all seem to say that a lot now don't we?"

Kagome scowled as she looked out the window. She sighed as she looked at her ring finger, where an engagement ring once adorned it… but then she broke off the engagement… to be with Inuyasha… but he broke off her relationship… to be with Kikyo…

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thinking,"

"Of?"

"Just thinking."

"That's the stupidest thing anybody can say." Inuyasha snorted.

"Thinking of 4 years ago,"

"What incident 4 years ago?"

"Naraku."

"Oh him."

"Yes him."

"Do you know what's up with him now?"

"No idea, nor do I seem to care. I did break it off didn't I?"

"Because…?"

"I didn't love him."

"Who did you love?"

"Shut up and drive." Kagome growled as Inuyasha shrugged. 'Whatever,' he thought as he continued to drive to the mansion. They arrived at the mansion around 10pm and Kagome took Muteki to her former bedroom in the mansion. The bedroom she always took when she slept over… Inuyasha was right, her bedroom didn't change.

It was a faint blue colour with a huge bed in the middle. A dresser was adjacent to the bed and there were night stands on either side of the bed. There was a baby blue comforter folded neatly at the foot of the bed. A bathroom was on the western wall and a walk in closet on the eastern wall of the bedroom. There was a big window directly behind the headboard.

Kagome put Muteki in bed and put the comforter on him. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her night gown. She put on her robe and walked downstairs to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Izayoi and Inutaisho all sitting on the sofa, talking deeply. Inuyasha was in his boxers and a t-shirt, Rin in her night gown and Sesshomaru in his boxers and no shirt on. Inutaisho and Izayoi were wearing proper clothing.

"Evening Kagome," Rin said as she stood up and hugged her long time friend. "Good evening Rin," Kagome smiled as she hugged her back.

Sesshomaru stood up and shook hands with Kagome and she had to stifle the laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi, in his boxers, no shirt, in the dead of night is shaking hands with me, Kagome Higurashi, whom he's known since high school."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he hugged Kagome, "Better?"

"Much, how's Riku?"

"Sleeping, just like Teki." Izayoi said.

Kagome nodded as she sat down beside Inuyasha who handed her a plate of cookies. She took one and munched on it as Inutaisho started talking once more.

"As I was saying before," Inutaisho said, "when Kagome and Inuyasha get married," he stopped looking at Kagome who was staring at her cookie. There was no denying it. Muteki was in love with Inuyasha so far and it'll take the devil to make Muteki hate him. She was going to probably marry Inuyasha, she was sure of it.

"Go on," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smirked hearing her say that.

"When Kagome and Inuyasha get married, Muteki will be legally a Takahashi and the other half of our empire will be given to Inuyasha who then can branch it out to wherever. I've planned that if Sesshomaru branches it out to the eastern part of Japan and Inuyasha the western, then we've basically dominated all of Japan."

"He's gone psycho." Rin murmured to Izayoi who giggled.

"After which, when Muteki and Riku become 18, they inherit their fathers' shares," Inutaisho nodded to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "and they branch it even farther, making us the top of the line Empire."

"Wow, you have all this planned." Kagome observed.

"Yes we do dear." Inutaisho smiled.

"And none of this will work of Muteki isn't legally a Takahashi?"

"No it won't." Inutaisho asked.

"Let's say I don't give you Muteki, will you put a case against me?"

Izayoi stood up and hugged Kagome. "No we don't dear. Your son is your son and he was yours before Inuyasha knew it existed. What happened four years ago wasn't only your fault, it was also Inuyasha's."

Kagome sighed. "I'll go to bed," She said before getting up and going to her bedroom. Izayoi stared after her. "Poor girl, so heartbroken. She has such a burden to carry, her son, her family, finances…"

"But if she gets married to me, she doesn't have to worry about that." Inuyasha asked.

"I'm afraid we've put her in a pickle Inutaisho," Izayoi said to her husband, "we've put another burden on her shoulders to carry."

"But if the boy doesn't get a father soon, and is old enough to understand then when Kagome does start dating once again, he'll be choosy on the type of man he'd want, being exposed to only his uncles."

Izayoi nodded at her husbands' reasoning. "Well then, we're off to bed, night."

"Night." The three said as Inutaisho and Izayoi left to bed. Inuyasha sighed as he drank a glass of water. "This is heck."

"Deal with it, you left her for Kikyo, not the other way around." Sesshomaru said as he took his wife to bed…

Inuyasha rubbed his face in his hands. 'He's right, it was me that left her.' He thought as memories of what happened 4 years ago flooded into his brain. He shook his head. 'No, I can't think of it now, what I have to concentrate on are getting Kagome and Muteki to be mine.' With those thoughts, he stood up and left to go to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Work began in an hour and she had to get ready. She went to take a shower and brush her teeth. That took 15 minutes alone. After that, when her hair was tied up in a towel, she put on some clothes she brought from home, a pair of jeans Capri's and a red wife beater. She blow dried her hair and put it up in a bun. She picked up Muteki who mumbled something before shoving his head into her neck and started out the door.

She walked down a few steps when she heard somebody behind her. She turned around to find Inuyasha standing right there. "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning, where to?"

"Work." She said. Inuyasha handed her a pair of keys. "Your car from now on."

Kagome nodded as she continued to walk down the stairs. As soon as she made foot, she turned to go to the main door when she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Breakfast?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't eat." Kagome murmured as she slipped on her shoes before leaving. Inuyasha shrugged as he went to eat breakfast before leaving. Kagome hit the auto start button on her car and saw that a car blared awake in the garage full of thousands of cars. She put Muteki into the back seat before getting into the front. She quickly took off to drop Muteki off and go to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now after work hours for everybody. Sesshomaru, Rin and their son Riku went out to eat as Kagome went to pick up her son from her mothers' place. Muteki launched into the car and strapped himself in. "Mommy, why was I at the Shrine?"

"Because nobody is at home at daddy's house and I wanted you to be with somebody who can take care of you."

"Oh," The child said as if he understood a single word she said. They arrived at the mansion later and Kagome parked her car and opened the door for her son who ran out. He was a few steps ahead of Kagome who had to run to keep up with him.

Kagome pushed open the door and Muteki ran in only to collide into the legs of his 'gampi'.

"GAMPI!" Muteki squeaked as Inutaisho picked him up and twirled him in the air.

"Muteki, what's up?"

"The sky."

"No, the ceiling." Inutaisho smiled.

"Higher then the ceiling is the sky." Muteki said.

"No the sun."

"That too."

Inutaisho kissed his forehead before hugging Kagome. "Inuyasha's home soon, we have a backyard pool."

"He told you of day two?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He chuckled before leaving.

Kagome shook her head as she took her son upstairs. She quickly helped him change into his swimming trunks and Kagome changed into her two piece red bikini. She wrapped a towel around her waist as she walked downstairs with Muteki and straight into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Pizza!" Muteki squealed.

"Sweetie, I don't think they have piz-" But the cook whipped out a slice of pizza from the fridge and gave it to Muteki.

"Then again, they could." Kagome giggled as she ate a small bowl of soup. After eating Kagome took Muteki to the backyard pool. Unlike 4 years ago, they extended the pool and installed a kiddy pool for Riku and a Jacuzzi for the older people.

"Wow," Muteki breathed as he jumped into the kiddy pool. Even at the tender age of 3, Muteki knew how to do floats and back glides. Swimming though, wasn't in his knowledge yet.

Kagome giggled as sat at the edge of the kiddy pool with her feet dangling from the edge. "Careful sweetie." She said as he started floating all over the place. Muteki got up and ran towards Kagome and splashed her with water. Kagome screamed as she splashed Muteki with water and the chain continued until…

"AIE!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked at the person to see Inuyasha, in his swimming trunks smirking at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Let me go!"

"Gladly," and he let her go over the deep end of their pool.

"INUYA-" her words got drowned out as she landed into the water. Muteki started laughing so hard he snorted a dozen times. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome's head shot out of the water.

"EVIL!" She screamed as she splashed water onto him.

Inuyasha jumped into the water and splashed water onto Kagome. Kagome glared at him and dunked his head into the water. While underwater Inuyasha grabbed her legs and pulled her under. Kagome screamed as she kicked him wildly and swam to the shallow end. Muteki was laughing like a hyena as he saw his parents kill each other. Kagome got out of the pool and sat in the kiddy pool and tried to stop Muteki from laughing so hard.

"Calm down sweetie." She giggled. Muteki only laughed harder and Kagome looked up in time to see Inuyasha dump a bucket full of cold water onto her head.

**(Just so you know, it's like the middle of September right now so the pool is indoors. When the weather gets a bit warmer, the Takahashi's open up the roof to make it an outdoor pool.)**

"DIE!" Kagome growled as she got up and pushed Inuyasha into the swimming pool.

"Mommy, you said if we don't like the daddy we push him into the lake right?" Muteki asked getting out of the kitty pool.

"Yes,"

"Does pushing into a swimming pool count?"

Kagome laughed. "Maybe,"

"But I like my daddy."

Inuyasha got out of the water and picked up Muteki. "And I like you too Teki."

Kagome laughed as she saw them two jumps into the kiddy pool. She had to admit, being with Inuyasha and Muteki did make her happy… even if she hated him. She walked into the Jacuzzi and turned it on, making the bubbles start. After 15 minutes of water fighting, Muteki and Inuyasha joined her.

"TICKLE!" Muteki cried as he felt the bubbles lap against his soft skin.

"That's the point." Inuyasha grinned as he sat down.

Kagome yawned. "So what's our plan for tomorrow?"

"Parents' day." Muteki said.

"And the day after?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're choice then." Kagome said.

"I say amusement park." Inuyasha grinned.

"YAY!"

"And after that?" Inuyasha asked.

"My choice… uh… let's wait until then." Kagome said as she stretched.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as Muteki sat down.

They were quiet for a little while when the little brat spoke up…

"Mommy…"

"Yes?" Kagome said looking at him.

"I just peed…"

"OH CRAP!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped out of Jacuzzi. Kagome jumped out too as Muteki started cracking up.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't pee."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged mischievous glances. "Oh really?" Inuyasha said as Kagome walked closer to Muteki.

"Uh,"

"GET HIM!" She cried as he launched at Muteki. Muteki screamed as Inuyasha picked him up and dangled him upside down. Kagome patted Muteki's bum. "Muteki?"

"Yes?" He laughed out.

"You little devil!" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha made him right side up again.

Muteki laughed. "I was kidding!"

Inuyasha smirked. "How about a little feast now?"

"Feast?" Kagome asked.

"Get changed and dry up." He ordered as Kagome frowned.

'What is he up to?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, Rin and Riku came home. Riku was introduced to his aunt Kagome and he instantly took a liking to Kagome and Muteki. Right now Rin was helping Riku take a bath and Sesshomaru was taking care of some business. Izayoi and Inutaisho were in their bedroom.

Kagome and Muteki walked into the kitchen to find Inuyasha in a chefs hat with three bowls around him.

"What is Chef Daddy making?" Kagome asked.

"It is called ze ice crème of chocolate." Inuyasha said as he kissed his fingers.

"Oh, sounds yummy." Muteki said as he sat on a chair. Inuyasha turned around with three bowls balanced in two hands. He handed one to Kagome, another to Muteki and the last he put in front of himself.

"Try," He said.

Muteki and Kagome hesitantly put a spoon in their mouth but both of them died at the taste.

"Oh yummy!" Muteki grinned as he ate his all up.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"My little secret." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome shrugged as she finished eating her dessert. Muteki patted his stomach and grinned at his mother. "Can we watch the Pacifier?"

"Oh, we just bought that for Riku, it's a really good movie." Inuyasha said.

"Did Jason tell you that movie name?" Kagome asked. Muteki did half day preschool and Korari took him there every day. He was an afternoon student, from noon till 3.

"Ken did, he said he watched it already."

Kagome shrugged. "Alright then."

After cleaning up the three sat onto the sofa as Inuyasha put on the DVD. The opening credits came on and Muteki instantly fell in love with all the action.

Half way through, Muteki fell asleep but Inuyasha and Kagome kept on watching. Muteki was nestled in Kagome's lap and Kagome's head bobbed a few times. Inuyasha brought his hand up and pushed her head onto his shoulder. She sighed but let him do so.

'Is this what a real family feels like?' Kagome thought.

* * *

**Long chapter, happy? Lol! I find this chapter pretty okay…**

**Stay tuned, next chapter is, Day Three: Parents' Day.**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**Oh and about Inuyasha and Kagome's history, all that is coming up so don't worry! **


	8. Day 3: Parents' Day

**Time for Parents' day!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 8:** Day Three: Parents' Day

* * *

'Is this what a real family feels like?' Kagome thought. 

Kagome and Inuyasha took a day off of work the next day to take Muteki to his parent's day at school.

"I can't wait to tell Ken that you're my daddy, daddy." Muteki said as he clung onto Inuyasha's pant leg.

"Oh yes, Ryuukotsusei's child." Inuyasha said during breakfast.

"Go easy on him," Kagome said. In the three days she's spent with Inuyasha, she saw how much of a father he was…

'Just wants his money,' she thought as she handed pancakes to Muteki.

"When are we going to school mommy?" Muteki asked his mother.

"When it starts sweetie," Kagome smiled at her son.

"Oh, I can't wait until Miss. Ming sees that I have a daddy."

Kagome growled hearing the name of Muteki's teacher. "Miss. Ming doesn't know what she talks about. She isn't even married herself!"

"Who is this Miss. Ming?" Inuyasha asked.

"Teki's teacher. Keeps on saying that Muteki needs a father and I should get married. I think she cooked up… what was it, 5 potential 'daddies' for Muteki." Kagome said.

"Ok, crazy lady." Inuyasha murmured.

"Tell me about it," Kagome coughed as she handed a spoon to Muteki. The cooks were making the pancakes but Kagome had to travel in between the kitchen and dining room thanks to Muteki's 'cravings'.

"So what do you want to do until your Parent's day starts?" Kagome asked her son.

"Pain?" Muteki asked.

"Oh boy," Kagome groaned.

"Sorry sport, no painting supplies in the house. Riku hates painting." Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh, then…" Muteki looked at his mother.

"Why are you looking at me? He's your dad!" Kagome defended herself.

"You're his mom." Inuyasha said.

"You two are funny," Muteki laughed.

Kagome sighed. "Alright then Teki, we'll get you ready and go to your school early."

"Okay!"

"Hey! I wanna dress up Muteki!" Inuyasha whined.

"What a baby," Kagome snorted as Inuyasha gave Muteki a piggyback ride all the way to his bedroom.

'But still, he's good enough a father for my baby,' Kagome sighed. This was getting really complicated. Yes she might hate Inuyasha because of past incidents but there's no reason to drag Muteki into right?

Kagome walked upstairs to find Muteki and Inuyasha fully dressed. "That was fast," She observed. Muteki giggled as he tugged at his hair. He was wearing matching clothes with his father. Both of them wearing baggy black jeans, running shoes and a red t-shirt.

"Hmm, should I wear something matching?" Kagome asked.

"OH yeah!" Muteki squealed.

"You do that; I'll go get the car started. Wanna come with me Teki?" Inuyasha asked.

Muteki nodded as the two of them walked downstairs. Kagome sighed as she put on a pair of black jean flares and a red sweater. It was pretty cold outside so she grabbed Muteki's jacket. She put her hair up in a ponytail before running downstairs. She walked outside to see Muteki and Inuyasha waiting for her. She checked her wrist watch to see that Muteki's school started in half an hour.

Kagome got into the car and gave Muteki his jacket. "It's cold Teki,"

"No it isn't."

"Muteki don't fight with your mother." Inuyasha said.

"Yes daddy," Muteki said cutely.

"And to think he's only known you for three days." Kagome sighed.

"It's called skills Kago." Inuyasha said.

"Don't call me Kago." Kagome growled.

"Why? I used to always call you Kago."

"Back when we didn't feel like throttling one another."

"Fair enough," Inuyasha said as he drove, directions given by Kagome, to Muteki's school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Muteki's school just in time. "You two go on ahead, I'll park the car." Inuyasha said.

Kagome helped Muteki out as the two of them walked inside. There were parents and little kids all over the place and Kagome had to keep a tight hold on Muteki's hand to make sure she doesn't loose him in the crowd.

"Where's Miss. Ming?" Kagome asked.

"Over there!" Muteki pointed. Indeed, Miss. Ming was there, but talking to Ryuukotsusei and Ken.

Kagome and Muteki walked towards Miss. Ming. Kagome nodded at Ryuukotsusei who smiled at her.

"Ah, Higurashi-san," Miss. Ming said as she smiled at Kagome.

"Ming-san," Kagome nodded.

"And Muteki," Miss. Ming patted Muteki's hand. Muteki swatted her away and Ming lost her smile.

"I was just talking to Ryuukotsusei-san about Ken's marvelous work in class. I guess that's the upside of having both parents at home." Ming smiled devilishly.

"Muteki does have a father, and you two will be damned to find out who he is." Kagome growled as she pulled Muteki closer to her.

"Oh really? Kagome stop kidding yourself. Muteki is a bastard and he has no father, his father would never want him. Why don't you do all of us a favour and get married and get the kid the family he deserves." Ryuukotsusei smiled.

"Ryuukotsusei, I pay to do my accounting, not call my son a bastard." Inuyasha growled as he appeared out of nowhere.

Ryuukotsusei gasped as he saw his boss, Inuyasha Takahashi step out from the crowd. Miss. Ming also gasped as she saw the most richest man in Japan and China just call Muteki his son.

"You parked the car close or far?" Kagome asked as she pretended to act like Inuyasha's wife. Inuyasha caught her drift and picked Muteki up into his arms.

"Close, we're going out to eat at a restaurant later, alright with you Teki?"

"Restaurant… is it Wacdnalds?" Muteki asked.

Kagome laughed.

"A place fancier than that. Anyways, Miss. Ming was it, tell me about Muteki and tell me fast. I'm a busy man."

Ryuukotsusei still couldn't get over the fact that Kagome is 'married' to Inuyasha and Muteki is his son.

"I uh-" Miss. Ming didn't know what to say. She was still shocked.

"He's doing…" Kagome started for her.

"Ah yes, he's doing great, great kid he is. Just a little fighting with Ken here and then, but that's Muteki and Jason for you,"

Muteki's eyes widened as he saw Jason. He wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and went to greet his friend.

"Oh yeah, you talk with her, I'll go talk to Jason's parents." Kagome told Inuyasha as she left. Let him do all the business.

"Ari!" Kagome yelled. Jason's mother, Ari Yamato turned and grinned. "Kagome-chan!"

"Long time no see eh?" She said. She turned to Jason's father, Kazu Yamato.

"Hey Kazu."

"Hey Kagome, I just 'saw' Takahashi Inuyasha with you, what's up with that?" He asked.

"Just something," Kagome grinned. "My best friends don't know, really do you expect me to tell you?"

Ari laughed. "You're evil Kagome,"

"I love you too Ari!"

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome and smiled at Ari and Kazu. "You two Jason's parents?"

"Yes we are,"

Inuyasha noticed Muteki and Jason laughing wildly on the floor. "Hyper little fellows. Anyways, we have reservations at a restaurant Kagome, I suggest we go now."

"What did Ming say?"

Kazu snorted. "What else is she gonna say? She hates both of us Kagome, and that's why she doesn't favour Muteki and Jason as much."

"She totally blanked when Inuyasha arrived." Kagome grinned.

"Are you two married?" Ari asked.

"Not yet, we're engaged." Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't argue with that. It was half true either way.

"What would Muteki's father say?" Kazu asked.

"He'd be happy," Inuyasha laughed.

"Do you two know each other?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Kazu.

"We met at a board meeting once." Kazu said. Kazu worked for the Kokoro Empire and the Takahashi and the Kokoro are very close in business.

"How do you know his father would be happy?" Ari asked.

"I just know, Kagome will tell you sooner or later." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, reservations?" Kagome grinned as Ari winked at her. Inuyasha picked up Muteki and patted Jason's head. "I'll see you guys around,"

Ari and Kazu nodded as Kagome, Inuyasha and Muteki left.

"That is so KAWAII!" Ari squealed as they left.

"Calm down sweetie,"

"Shut up Kazu!" Ari pouted as she went to talk with Miss. Ming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That teacher totally melted." Kagome said.

"I think she's one of my 'fan club' members." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hope Ari and Kazu do well in talking with her. She fancies Ryuukotsusei." Kagome said.

"Isn't Ryuukotsusei married?" Inuyasha asked.

"He recently divorced."

"And he bothers you about not giving Muteki a father? What a push off." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Where are we going to eat daddy?" Muteki asked.

"A special place." Inuyasha said.

"Tell me, is it Waterfall Cavern?" Kagome asked naming the place of Inuyasha's favourite restaurant.

"You know me too well,"

"Did you get the actual Waterfall seating?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah,"

They arrived at the restaurant and Kagome helped Muteki out. They walked inside and it seemed as they stepped into a fairytale. There was a small waterfall at the end of the restaurant and behind the waterfall was a seating for four. That place seemed as if you were really in a waterfall.

"This is so cool." Muteki said in awe.

"Isn't it." Kagome said. It was just like how she remembered it…

This is where Inuyasha brought her for their first date oh so many years ago. This place held so many memories. Kagome gasped as she saw it…

She walked towards a small picture wall to see a picture of her and Inuyasha kissing. They were sitting behind the waterfall and it was their second month anniversary. They were kissing when the manager took a picture of them. Inuyasha appeared behind her and touched the picture. "Memories eh?"

"I was happy back then Inuyasha." Kagome said curtly before going to the front. Inuyasha wondered what that meant but decided to think on it later.

"Reservation for three, Takahashi." Inuyasha said.

The woman nodded and took them behind the waterfall.

"Just as I remembered it." Kagome whispered, but Inuyasha caught the words and smiled.

'Could I… am I?' he thought. Kagome took a seat as Muteki sat on a chair. Inuyasha said beside Kagome and nodded at the waitress who left.

"Aren't we going to order?" Kagome asked.

"I preordered our food." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded as she touched the rock wall.

"This is pretty," Muteki said in awe.

The waitress returned with a small kiddy meal for Muteki and two platters for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Enjoy your meal," she said.

Kagome gasped when she saw what food Inuyasha preordered for them.

'This is exactly what we ate on our first date here.'

* * *

**Day three has officially ended! Well not really, they ate, went home and did whatever they wanted. The rest was just boring nonsense so I didn't bother putting it in!**

**Anyways, tomorrow will be Day Four: Amusement at the Amusement Park**

**Yay Amusement parks! That just leaves 3 more days for daddy hunting week!**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


	9. Day 4: Amusement at the Amusement Park

**DAY FOUR!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 9:** Day Four: Amusement at the Amusement Park

* * *

'This is exactly what we ate on our first date here.'

The next day, Kagome woke up hearing her alarm clock. She mumbled something about evil marching alarm clocks and got up, making sure Muteki doesn't wake up. Kagome quickly changed into clothing for work, jeans, runners and a black sweater. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and got Muteki's stuff in a duffel bag. She picked him up and he nuzzled against her. Kagome quickly left the room only to meet with Inuyasha.

"Hey," He said.

"Morning," Kagome murmured as she started walking to the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"Work,"

"With Muteki?"

"You know what I mean Inuyasha," Kagome said. She brushed past him with her son in her arms. She quickly made it to her car but beloved 'Inuyasha' was still following her.

"Why not leave Teki here?"

"Because nobody is home and I don't trust them butlers." Kagome spat.

"They won't do anything. Besides, Muteki can play with Riku all day." Inuyasha said.

"He could, but he won't." Kagome said as she strapped her son in.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I treat you and our son perfectly fine, and you still bitch at me!" Inuyasha roared.

"Treat me fine? I hardly think that 4 years ago was FINE!" Kagome yelled.

"Mo'y?" Muteki said quietly.

"S'ok sweetie, we're going to Nana's place. Uncle Souta has a new game."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagome said. She gave Inuyasha a look before getting into the car and driving away.

'I don't fucking deserve the fuck treatment she's giving me!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'Oh yes you do Inuyasha,' his conscious told him, 'you deserve every bit of the cold shoulder Kagome gives you.'

Inuyasha sighed as he walked up to his bedroom and lay down.

'I do, don't I?'

* * *

**4 YEARS AGO—Flashback**

19-year-old Higurashi Kagome grinned as she sat down in the cafeteria of her university. Her best friends, Miroku and Sango sat with her and her boyfriend Inuyasha would come pretty soon.

Takahashi Inuyasha started school late so being 21, he was in the same University level as Kagome. Kagome winked at Miroku who cat called. "Man Kagome, you and Inuyasha on a date tonight?"

"Celebrating our 1st year anniversary yes." Kagome grinned.

"Congrats sweetie!" Sango hugged Kagome. Kagome laughed as she hugged Sango back. Things were great so far for the group. Miroku still hit on Sango, she knocked him out, Inuyasha loved Kagome… Kagome loved Inuyasha, but things had started going downhill when Kagome's cousin, Kikyo came to visit.

Kikyo came to visit two months ago and she and Inuyasha seem to be hitting it off. They were friendly with each other, they seemed to enjoy each others company… heck they seem to spend outrageous amounts of time with each other.

Inuyasha ran through the cafeteria and managed to sit down in record speed. His shirt was messy, his hair was messy and he was panting and… sweating…

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked as she put a hand to his cheek. Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it softly. "Nothing, just had to run back to keep from- to keep you from waiting." Inuyasha said quickly…

Though everything he said was a lie… he was in the janitors' closet having a good round with Kikyo, a round of get in my pants that is.

"So where are we going tonight?" Kagome asked.

"To Essence bar." Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh shit, that place is the toughest one around." Miroku hooted.

"The best for my babe," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome to his lap and kissed her sweetly. Kagome frowned as she tasted a bit of strawberry lip gloss in his mouth. Kagome wasn't even wearing lip gloss that day so it couldn't have been from earlier.

Later that evening, Kagome dressed in a tight black dress that showed all of her curves and then some. Inuyasha was drooling when he saw Kagome when he came to pick her up. He was astonished that in two hours Kagome could change that much. Korari took some pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha before the two left.

"So, what are we doing there?" Kagome asked.

"A lot of things," Inuyasha smirked as they arrived at the bar. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and escorted her out. The two walked inside and was engulfed in the sounds, music and smell.

"Ok wow," Kagome said as she clutched onto her boyfriend.

"Let's dance," He said as the two danced pretty heavily, they close danced, fast danced, slow danced, grinded, lots of things. Finally the two went to take a break and ordered a few drinks. Inuyasha and Kagome basically got drunk after that and stumbled into the back room.

"Kagome (hiccup), I wanna make (hiccup) love to (hiccup) you." Inuyasha said as he wobbled.

Kagome sat down on the floor and stared up at Inuyasha. "Me too," She said as she hiccupped a few times. Inuyasha grinned as he walked towards Kagome, pulled her up and pressed her against the wall. He instantly took her lips in his as the fun began…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the lovemaking finished, Inuyasha and Kagome lay in the bed, both a bit woozy from before but it's all good.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Hmm,"

"That- you- that was horrible."

Kagome frowned as she sat up and stared at him. "What?"

"You totally suck at making love."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "How- what-"

"Kikyo's better,"

Kagome couldn't believe it. "Kikyo?"

"Yeah, she's more experienced in sex."

Kagome couldn't take it. She stood up and quickly put on her clothes. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "But, I still love you,"

Kagome turned around and slapped him. "How the fuck could you! You cheat on me with my cousin and then tell me I'm not good enough? Oh yeah, just by telling you love me it's gonna make everything oh so much fucking better!"

"What the hell, you said you always wanted the truth from me,"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha took a step forward and but Kagome took one back.

"We're through,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?"

"We're through, it's over Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran out of the room. Inuyasha fell back into the bed running his fingers through his hair.

'What have I done?'

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

'Yeah, you deserved it bastard. You're lucky she's even talking to you or even showing your son to you.' His mind told him off before shutting down.

'I can't- now that I think of it- that- I-' Inuyasha couldn't finish his thoughts; it was just too… too…

"Horrible," He murmured as he got out of bed and quickly got dressed for work.

"Jaken, get my car started." Inuyasha ordered the butler. Inuyasha ate a quick breakfast before rushing out. He took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Yeah, I'm out of the office early today. Could you take over Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?"

"Day four in Daddy Hunting season for Kagome and Teki."

"Ahh, I see. Alright then." Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

'Now time for,' Inuyasha dialed the number of the Amusement park he was taking the two today.

"Yeah, I want three VIP tickets to the park, backstage for the band and all day fun ride." Inuyasha said.

"Sir, we can't do that."

"This is Takahashi Inuyasha speaking," Inuyasha barked.

"Oh- OH Takahashi sir! Yes, yes three you say? We'll do that. You can pick it up at customer service hut." Said the man on the other line.

Inuyasha muttered thanks before hanging up.

'Kagome, I hope you can forgive me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, now stand with your toes facing the wall, yes, now move your body to face your target," Kagome said as she instructed the gym class for their archery lesson, "good, now hold the bow an arms length out, correct, lock the arrow, pull back your hand tightly, don't bend the arm that's holding the bow or you won't get enough power, Shippo straighter, yes now release,"

25 shots were heard and Kagome saw a few of them missed. However Souten did manage to get it on the yellow ring.

"Good job Souten, you can all go change now, gym class is over,"

Kagome quickly drank a bottle of water before she rushed back to her history class. She had history with the same gym class right now and she had to get the lesson planned. Kagome walked in to find the class already seated.

"Good, now today we will discuss Kaguya Hime,"

"Princess Kaguya, the celestial maiden?" Souten asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, reference to Tail of the Bamboo cutter."

"Isn't she who set her suitors up to impossible tasks?" Shippo asked.

"And then dumps them?" cried out another boy.

"Correct. Princess Kaguya came from the moon to-" There was a knocking on the door. Kagome turned around to find Yukio-sensei, a substitute, her son and his father standing at the door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as Yukio-sensei walked in.

"Let's go mommy!" Muteki cried as he launched into Kagome's arms.

"WAII! Is that your son Higurashi-sensei?" Souten asked.

"Yes he is, go where Teki?" Kagome said.

"Daddy said we're going to the amusement park." Muteki said cutely.

"And you got Yukio to sub for me," Kagome raised a brow at Inuyasha.

"Yes I did, now let's go,"

Kagome turned around and sighed. "Tail of the Bamboo cutter, Kaguya Hime." She said simply before leaving.

"Now class," Yukio-sensei started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You pull me out of class for this?"

"I bought us VIP cards Kago-chan," Inuyasha teased.

"Don't call me that," She coughed as she turned around. "So Teki, we're going to the amusement park, what do you wanna do first?"

"Get balloon amamals." Muteki said.

"You mean balloon animals?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what I said!" Muteki cried out.

"Sure, we'll find some ugly clown, get Teki a balloon animal and then go on those tough rides!"

"I want the Ferris Wheel." Muteki shrieked.

"Or go on the Ferris Wheel," Inuyasha murmured.

"Aww, my two boys are going to have so much fun." Kagome teased.

"Har, har Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, he felt his heart beat quicken as his hands started shaking a bit… he was feeling strange… he was feeling…

'Happy,'

"What band is playing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Tough Luck," Inuyasha replied.

"What an ugly name," Kagome murmured. Muteki laughed hearing his mom talk like a little girl.

"Mommy you sound little,"

"What? I'm not old am I?" Kagome said with a hurt expression.

"Yes you are! You're my mommy!"

"Don't mean she's old Muteki," Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes it does!"

"Muteki," Kagome laughed. Muteki giggled as his father pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park.

The three walked to the Customer Service hut and got their passes. Inuyasha paid as the three of them entered. "Oh great, we're VIP now," Kagome murmured.

"You haven't been VIP to anything in 4 years," Inuyasha winked.

"Ah shaddup," Kagome murmured.

"MOMMY!" Muteki cried as he saw a clown. He ran towards the clown and tugged its huge pant leg.

"I want a doggy mister!" Muteki cried. The clown laugh as he made a blue balloon dog for Muteki. Muteki squealed as he ran back to his parents.

"Woof!"

"DOG!" Kagome shreiekd as she hid behind Inuyasha.

"It's ok mommy, it's fake," Muteki said as he waved the dog in front of Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome pretend to faint. Inuyasha caught her and looked playfully at his son.

"You better tame the dog Muteki, mommy's scared of them." Inuyasha said warningly.

"Ok, sit boy," Muteki said.

**(Wolf Blossom: -looks at readers- Readers: Sit boy? Wolf Blossom: I wanted to make Inuyasha SIT! Readers: -laughing because Muteki is sitting Inuyasha- Wolf Blossom: Sorry had to do that… heeh)**

Muteki put the doggy on the ground pointing a finger at it. Kagome peeked out from behind Inuyasha's shoulder. "Is it dead?" Kagome asked.

"It's all trained," Muteki said.

"Good," Kagome said as the family walked to some booths.

"Daddy, I want the dinosaur!" Muteki said pointing to the huge green dino doll.

"Oh uh…" Inuyasha said.

"Can't itty bitty Inu-poo get a dino doll in a game of ring toss?" Kagome asked using the all hated nick name. Inuyasha hated the name Inu-poo… made him feel like… dog poo…

"Oh yes I can!" Inuyasha said. In a quick 5 toss game, Inuyasha won his son the big dino doll.

"You carry it daddy," Muteki ordered as he held his mom's hand.

"HAH!" Kagome laughed as they raced towards the Ferris wheel.

After waiting for three minutes, Kagome sat with Muteki in the booth with Inuyasha opposite them. Muteki ran from his mother to father and finally sat down when the ride started. The dino doll was on the floor of the booth and Muteki's balloon dog was sitting on Kagome's lap.

"Kirei mommy," Muteki said in awe.

"Yes it is sweetie," Kagome said as she hugged her son. Inuyasha just couldn't take his eyes off of her…

'Could I still be in love with her?'

* * *

**Done… done… DONE!...**

**Tun…dun…dun? HAH! Im so hyper…**

**STAY TUNED**

**Lub…**

**Lub…**

**LUB DAMMIT…**

**Sakura –smiles sweetly-**


	10. Day 5: Rainy Day and Memories

**You think THAT was the full history? Oh come on you guys have to know me better! That was only a PART of the history guys! There's STILL OH SO MUCH MORE of the history just waiting to be revealed. Really, I'm disappointed… to think you guys knew me… -sniff-**

**Ah yes and **_kirei_ **means **_pretty _**in Japanese**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 10:** Day Five: Rainy Day and Memories

* * *

'Could I still be in love with her?' 

The Ferris wheel ride ended and Muteki, Kagome and Inuyasha got out in time to feel rain started to beat on top of them.

"Rain? Yay!" Muteki squealed.

"Oh great, rain." Kagome murmured.

"Let's go back home, today is doomed anyways." Inuyasha said as he held Muteki in his arms as him and Kagome ran out to his car.

'Doomed, like my relationship with Kagome?' he thought as he examined the girl beside her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been raining all night and well into the next day. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho went to work and Rin was with Riku all day since the poor little one had a seasonal cold. Izayoi would help Rin look after Riku while Kagome, Inuyasha and Muteki had day five together.

"It's still raining." Kagome reminded her two boys.

"So?" Inuyasha said.

"How do we spend day five?" Kagome asked.

"Hide and go seek!" Muteki squealed

"Oh great, I hate it when kids say that." Inuyasha murmured.

"Oh well, Teki and I always play hide and seek when it's raining. It's only fair his dad does too." Kagome grinned.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome giggled. "Every bit."

"Alright, Teki you count, mommy and I will hide. We're only going to hide on the first floor, flair Kagome?"

"Ok." Kagome said. She turned to Muteki and said, "Count to 25. You can do that right?"

"Yes!" The kid shrieked as the mother and father shrugged at each other. "Ok now!" Kagome said as both she and Inuyasha ran in opposite directions.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!"

Kagome ran to the back of the house and hide behind a second set of sofas. Inuyasha managed to make it to a small bathroom and hide in the shower.

"ELEVEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN! SIXTEEN! SEVENTEEN! EIGHTEEN! NINETEEN! TWENTY!"

Kagome found her hiding spot a bit too obvious so she quietly made it to a study that was downstairs. She sat on the red armchair, waiting for Muteki.

Inuyasha too found the shower was a bit to obvious so he crept towards the same study. He entered and shut the door, turning around to come face to face with the mother of his child.

"TWENTY-ONE! TWENTY-TWO! TWENTY-THREE! TWENTY-FOUR! TWENTY-FIVE! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Muteki cried as he started looking for his parents.

Kagome gasped as she turned around seeing Inuyasha standing there in front of her. Kagome stood up and started backing away when he took a step forward.

"Kagome," He said.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"So we're stuck until Muteki finds us."

"I can just run out and get caught."

"That's not fair now is it? Teki wants to find us."

Kagome glared at him knowing he was right. She sat down on the armchair again as Inuyasha sat on the table looking at her. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing,"

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"You already did."

"Did Naraku contact you after you broke off the engagement?"

"No."

"Oh,"

Kagome was uncomfortable under his gaze and turned her head. Inuyasha growled as he stood up and forced her to face him. "You listen here,"

"Why? So you could hurt me again?"

"I didn't fucking intend to do it?"

"Yeah right! Like saying I was bad at sex wasn't intentionall."

"Kagome just listen! You never gave me no damn chance to explain when I was sober four years ago. You just left Hong Kong for good!"

"Yeah of course, when my boyfriend sleeps with my cousin I'm supposed to stand by and be happy for them? Of course I moved, I moved and found out I was pregnant, Miroku and Sango was informed and they moved to Japan too."

"Then listen! Before we get married I want to explain all this shit to you."

"What makes you think I'd agree?"

"Muteki,"

Kagome groaned as she slouched, allowing Inuyasha to speak.

"You never told me you were engaged to Naraku, remember?"

"I didn't want you to break up with me." Kagome murmured.

"Well that's where my story starts. Kikyo came to Hong Kong two months before you broke up with me,"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha, this is my cousin Kikyo Higurashi, Kikyo this is my boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said smiling. 19-year-old Higurashi Kagome was introducing her boyfriend and cousin to each other._

"_Hello Takahashi-san,"_

"_Please call me Inuyasha." He said as he shook her hand. "Then you call me Kikyo." She smiled seductively._

_Kagome and turned to talk with her friends, Miroku and Sango as Inuyasha and Kikyo stood there watching them. "You happy with Kagome?" She asked._

"_Very,"_

"_So you don't know do you?" She asked raising a brow._

"_Know what?"_

"_Do you know a person named Onigumo Naraku?"_

"_That fucker? Yeah I know him, why?"_

"_Meet me at the garden after school today, I'll tell you." Kikyo sniggered as she hugged Kagome goodbye._

_Indeed later that day Inuyasha allowed Sango and Kagome to walk home, he made it to the back of the yard to where Kikyo was standing._

"_What is it Kikyo?" He asked._

"_Kagome is engaged to Naraku, it's a shame she didn't tell you."_

"_Don't fuck with me Kikyo," Inuyasha snarled, "Kagome is not engaged with Naraku!"_

"_Did you not notice the engagement ring on her finger? It was arranged, poor lass, she cried all weekend when her mother told her, but her grandfather made her see that marrying Naraku was decided for when she was younger. She has to break up with you."_

_Inuyasha's head was spinning with all this information. "No, you're lying!"_

"_Then come to Kagome's house tonight, don't knock on the door though, you'll find a big surprise."_

_Inuyasha didn't believe a single word Kikyo said so he ignored her. For the rest of that first month he talked with her like a civilized person but she kept on calling him to the gardens to tell him about new news about Kagome and Naraku._

_Finally, when that second month approached, Inuyasha got tired of her saying stuff so he went with it. He and she would go to a club that night where Naraku and Kagome were supposed to go. Thing is though, Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome broke off the engagement early that morning, saying she loved Inuyasha._

_He and Kikyo went to the club to not find Kagome and Naraku there at all. He called Kikyo a liar and instantly went to Kagome's house. Kagome was home alone that night so he sat on the sofa and Kagome got him hot chocolate._

"_Kikyo told me- stuff."_

"_Stuff?" Kagome raised a brow._

"_Stuff about you and- Naraku."_

_Kagome gasped._

"_Tell me, is it true?"_

_Kagome gulped. "Well kind of."_

"_Kind of?" Inuyasha flared._

"_I was engaged to Naraku, but I broke it off. Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said, tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha sighed as he hugged her but he was still furious that she kept such a secret hidden from him._

'_She needs to be punished.' He thought. On with that month, Inuyasha and Kikyo spent a lot of time together, Inuyasha become pretty close with her and eventually found out the perfect way to get back at Kagome._

"_Inuyasha," Kikyo said as they sat in his car._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know the perfect way for you to get back at Kagome."_

"_How is that?"_

"_Tell her you slept with me on your anniversary. Tell her that I'm better and whatnot, trust me, she'll get shocked but she'll understand."_

"_What- but- she'll break up with me."_

"_No she won't, I promise."_

_Inuyasha sighed as he agreed to her idea._

_On the day of their anniversary: Inuyasha wanted to give it to Kagome good, as to why she lied to him. Kikyo told him that if he did have a simple make out session with her, it'd add to the effect… being as stupid as he was- he agreed._

_So the two were in the janitors closet, kissing heavily until Inuyasha's wrist watch beeped. "Later Kikyo," He said as he ran out._

_Kagome grinned as she sat down in the cafeteria of her university. Her best friends, Miroku and Sango sat with her and her boyfriend Inuyasha would come pretty soon._

_Kagome winked at Miroku who cat called. "Man Kagome, you and Inuyasha on a date tonight?"_

"_Celebrating our 1st year anniversary yes." Kagome grinned._

"_Congrats sweetie!" Sango hugged Kagome. Kagome laughed as she hugged Sango back. Things were great so far for the group. Miroku still hit on Sango, she knocked him out, Inuyasha loved Kagome… Kagome loved Inuyasha, but things had started going downhill when Kagome's cousin, Kikyo came to visit._

_Kikyo came to visit two months ago and she and Inuyasha seem to be hitting it off. They were friendly with each other, they seemed to enjoy each others company… heck they seem to spend outrageous amounts of time with each other._

_Inuyasha ran through the cafeteria and managed to sit down in record speed. His shirt was messy, his hair was messy and he was panting and… sweating…_

"_Hey, what's up?" Kagome asked as she put a hand to his cheek. Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it softly. "Nothing, just had to run back to keep from- to keep you from waiting." Inuyasha said quickly…_

_Though everything he said was a lie… he was in the janitors' closet having a good round with Kikyo, a round of get in my pants that is._

"_So where are we going tonight?" Kagome asked._

"_To Essence bar." Inuyasha grinned._

"_Oh shit, that place is the toughest one around." Miroku hooted._

"_The best for my babe," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome to his lap and kissed her sweetly. Kagome frowned as she tasted a bit of strawberry lip gloss in his mouth. Kagome wasn't even wearing lip gloss that day so it couldn't have been from earlier._

_Later that evening, Kagome dressed in a tight black dress that showed all of her curves and then some. Inuyasha was drooling when he saw Kagome when he came to pick her up. He was astonished that in two hours Kagome could change that much. Korari took some pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha before the two left._

"_So, what are we doing there?" Kagome asked._

"_A lot of things," Inuyasha smirked as they arrived at the bar. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and escorted her out. The two walked inside and was engulfed in the sounds, music and smell._

"_Ok wow," Kagome said as she clutched onto her boyfriend._

"_Let's dance," He said as the two danced pretty heavily, they close danced, fast danced, slow danced, grinded, lots of things. Finally the two went to take a break and ordered a few drinks. Inuyasha and Kagome basically got drunk after that and stumbled into the back room._

"_Kagome (hiccup), I wanna make (hiccup) love to (hiccup) you." Inuyasha said as he wobbled._

_Kagome sat down on the floor and stared up at Inuyasha. "Me too," She said as she hiccupped a few times. Inuyasha grinned as he walked towards Kagome, pulled her up and pressed her against the wall. He instantly took her lips in his as the fun began…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_After the lovemaking finished, Inuyasha and Kagome lay in the bed, both a bit woozy from before but it's all good._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha said._

"_Hmm,"_

"_That- you- that was horrible."_

_Kagome frowned as she sat up and stared at him. "What?"_

"_You totally suck at making love."_

_Kagome had tears in her eyes. "How- what-"_

"_Kikyo's better,"_

_Kagome couldn't believe it. "Kikyo?"_

"_Yeah, she's more experienced in sex."_

_Kagome couldn't take it. She stood up and quickly put on her clothes. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "But, I still love you,"_

_Kagome turned around and slapped him. "How the fuck could you! You cheat on me with my cousin and then tell me I'm not good enough? Oh yeah, just by telling you love me it's gonna make everything oh so much fucking better!"_

"_What the hell, you said you always wanted the truth from me,"_

"_YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha took a step forward and but Kagome took one back._

"_We're through,"_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_We're through, it's over Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran out of the room. Inuyasha fell back into the bed running his fingers through his hair._

'_What have I done?'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Uh, that's my story." He murmured. 

"To get back to me?" Kagome flared.

"To make me regret not telling you? You made out with Kikyo in the janitors closet? WHAT?"

"I didn't want to! She said it'd add to the effect!"

"Fuck the effect, you still made out with her!"

"She raped me."

Kagome raised a brow. "Raped you?"

"Uh,"

"Ok so you did all that to get back to me because I didn't tell you about Naraku?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I just thought you should- should know."

Kagome glared at him. "And how the fuck is that supposed to help?"

"Forgive me?" He whispered.

Kagome gasped. 'Is the Takahashi Inuyasha asking me to forgive him?'

"Forgive you. You think I can forgive you that easily?"

"It's been four years!"

"And I hardly think that's enough!" Kagome shot.

"Ok fine, I give you two months after our marriage to tell me if you forgive me, fair?"

"Deal." Kagome shook hands with him. The second their hands touched Kagome felt a shock, she looked at Inuyasha and by the look in his face, she could tell he felt it too.

"Uh, I-"

Just then Muteki burst in. "1 – 2 – 3 on daddy!" he shrieked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Ok fine, it's only fair, even if mommy and I were hiding in the exact same room in the exact same spot doing the exact same thing!"

"Yep, it's only fair." Muteki laughed as his mother and he ran out of the room to hide.

'At least I've told her my side of the story. Now our relationship depends on her.' Inuyasha thought as he counted.

* * *

**Day five is done and that was the ENTIRE history! I promise you that much! I might have a few more flashback that will contain more detail about the history but that's all you need to know. **

**So what did you think of Day Five? Day Six: Chef Muteki… muwahaha!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub**

**Sakura**

**AH YES and 1000+ reviews already! For 9 chapters? ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! That basically means 100+ reviews per chapter! -throws every type of plushies to all- thank you! THANK YOU! -snuggles my Inu plushie- THANK YOU ALL!**


	11. Day 6: Chef Muteki

**Time for… for… FOR! Chapter 11!... oh yeah, and I just read a bunch of lemon fics –blushes in embarrassment- so im really uh… not- not- not sane? AHAH! Yeah, I'm also working on a CCS lemon fanfic which… will not be posted on ffn but rather mediaminer… ehehe… yes so enjoy?**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 11:** Day Six: Chef Muteki

* * *

'At least I've told her my side of the story. Now our relationship depends on her.' Inuyasha thought as he counted.

Day Five ended with a doozey. The rain got harder and Muteki started to get scared of all the recent clashes of thunder and lightning. The power went out in the house and Sesshomaru called Inuyasha's cell telling him that there was no way Inutaisho and himself would get home, so they were gonna stay overnight at the office along with 500 other employees.

Kagome and Muteki slept in their bedroom and Inuyasha sighed, wondering what was wrong with him…

'Dammit,'

**Day Six!**

Kagome woke up when she heard her door open. She slightly moved her head to find Inuyasha walking into her bedroom. She fully opened her eyes and quietly sat up, careful not to disturb her son.

"What?" She whispered.

Inuyasha handed her a glass of water and she looked at him quizzically. "What's this?" She asked.

"Just drink it, it isn't water and no it's not an alcoholic drink." Kagome frowned but sniffed her drink, it smelt sweet, not alcoholic.

She took a sip and her sensations rocked wild. This was the drink… this was it…

"Oh my god, is this our Inu Kag Sweet Stuff drink?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled slightly, causing Kagome's heart to melt.

'Wait a minute, this bastard played you!' she thought, but how could she resist the charms of him… **him** of all people.

"You still remember the recipe?" Kagome asked. Back when they first started dating, they had dinner together and Kagome was to cook. They didn't have any drinks in the house and neither wanted to drink water so what they did was (oh they were at the shrine) get random ingredients with a pitcher of water. They added sugar, LOADS of sugar, some sweet powders, a little bit of lemon, some food colouring and a pinch, not even a pinch, of salt along with coco powder. It turned out to taste good so the two named it Inu Kag Sweet Stuff, a special drink.

"Of course, who could forget?" He said.

"Yeah well, it was an unforgettable day." She murmured.

"It was a day just like this," Inuyasha whispered.

"How did you know I was awake?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I've known you long enough to know you never sleep in, besides it's already 10pm."

"Oh god really? I guess trying to get Teki to sleep last night took loads out of me, I usually wake up at… wait a minute… why didn't my alarm clock ring?" Kagome asked, her eyes widened. She had work today!

"I turned it off last night."

"But what about work?"

"I called in saying you're not in today or tomorrow because of family issues. I can't let our last two days of Daddy Hunting week become wasted because of work. Yukio will take over the class with your history lessons on the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter and he'll do the archery lessons."

"You planned everything."

"I always do."

Kagome got out of bed stretched, only to notice Inuyasha still standing in her bedroom. "Yes?" She said.

Inuyasha shook his head, a small blush tinting his cheeks. He turned around and quickly left the room, leaving Kagome to change into more appropriate clothing.

'Dammit! What happened to me in there?' Inuyasha asked himself, 'I wanted to- to- to kiss her- to- to-' Inuyasha growled to himself as he walked down the stairs, 'I wanted her to be mine again! Damn this stupid idea of getting Muteki to be a Takahashi! If father didn't want to dominate all of Japan I would have been happy living as a bachelor with tones of girls at my feet! But noooo, father NEVER wants the easy way out.' He thought bitterly to himself as he told the chef to make pancakes.

'But then again, if father didn't want it, I would never have met my son and well- never have met Kagome again.'

Inuyasha growled, hating all this confusion, however he did have to admit one thing…

'All of this never would have happened if I wasn't stupid 4 years ago.'

Inuyasha started eating some pancakes when he saw Kagome walked down the stairs with Muteki running in front of her.

"Slow down Teki, I don't want you bruising your knee." Kagome called to him. Inuyasha smiled a little. 'She makes a great mother,' he thought.

"Daddy!" Muteki squealed as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's leg.

"What's up squirt?"

"Mommy said you two have no work today and tomorrow, is that true?" Muteki asked.

"Yes it is kiddo."

"YAY!" Muteki screamed in excitement.

"Yeah uh, did you give him our Sweet Stuff drink?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he's naturally hyper."

Inuyasha chuckled as he picked up his 3-year-old son and put him on his lap. Muteki took Inuyasha's spoon and started to feed himself the pancakes. Kagome sat down and got two pancakes and started to eat it.

"What do we do today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Today is Thursday right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Today is Muteki's turn to cook." Kagome grinned.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome laughed seeing Inuyasha's reaction. "Yeah, back at the shrine, Mondays and Tuesdays are Souta's cooking days, Wednesday, and Friday is Mamas and Saturday and Sunday are mine. Thursday is Muteki's." Kagome explained.

"Tradition?" Inuyasha asked as he saw his son pour maple syrup into the plate with pancakes.

'Looks like Muteki abducted my pancakes, oh well.' He mentally shrugged as he faced Kagome again.

"So Chef Muteki, what do you plan on making today?" Kagome asked her son as she ate a little piece of her pancake.

"It's a surprise Mommy," Muteki grinned.

"Oh wow, you're getting better at those," Kagome tapped his nose as he squealed. Inuyasha smiled as he patted his sons' head. Muteki looked up and blew a raspberry at Inuyasha who chuckled.

Izayoi, Rin and Riku walked into the kitchen smiling tenderly.

"Muteki!" Riku grabbed his cousins' arm and tugged him off the chair.

"Yeah?" Muteki asked.

"Let's go play!" Riku cried happily. Muteki turned to Kagome and put on the cutest puppy dog face known to man.

"_PLEASE _MOMMY!" Muteki begged.

Kagome laughed. "Of course Teki,"

Muteki screamed as he and Riku ran to Riku's playroom.

"You've done a great job mothering the child, Kagome." Rin said smiling.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled.

"I'm serious here, not many women, let alone teenage girl can raise a son that turns out half as good as Muteki." Rin said.

Kagome sighed knew half of it was true. Muteki was born when Kagome turned 20, she still didn't know half of what it was like being an adult and she was still as energetic as a 'teenager'. Heck, when you're in your 20s and 30s, you're hardly old at all.

But still, with the help of a wonderful mother, Korari, Kagome's little brother Souta and well… her Jii-chan could get some credit, Muteki turned out great. Kagome was eternally grateful to her family. Not many families would have done what the Higurashi's did with Kagome and Muteki. They accepted both of them and raised Muteki, not caring about how he was the result of a one-night.

"Thank you," Kagome said smiling at Rin. Izayoi hugged Kagome as she stood up. "Well, I guess I should prepare the day for Chef Muteki, maybe I should order some pizza incase Muteki poisons us." Kagome grinned.

Rin and Izayoi laughed as Kagome walked upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't have to worry about Muteki, the house was full of workers and plus Izayoi and Rin were downstairs. Riku and Muteki were safe, Kagome knew that for sure.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked into her bedroom and he sighed. He looked at his plate where Muteki ate a full pancake. Rin put a hand on her brother-in-laws shoulder.

"Rin?" He said looking up at her.

"Inuyasha," Rin said softly, "do you still love her?"

Izayoi looked at her son with the same eyes, eyes filled with regret.

Inuyasha sighed as he put his face in his hands. "I don't know Rin, I really don't know."

Rin sighed as she looked at Izayoi who shook her head. Rin put both her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and slowly started to massage them. Inuyasha was confused as hell, what was this? Why was he feeling so… so…

Obligated?

Kagome sat on her bed looking through a photo album that she had brought along when she was brought here. She opened it and saw a picture of her in her bathing suit with Inuyasha bridal carrying her. They were at the beach and Miroku and Sango were behind them, coming up with buckets of water.

A passer by had taken that picture, it was on Inuyasha's 20th birthday and Kagome had given him a gold chain…

'Come to think of it,' she thought, 'he never took that necklace off.' Kagome gasped as realization hit her. She didn't notice it before but now that she thought of it, that exact same chain was still around Inuyasha's neck… even today.

'Why does all of this have to be so confusing?' Kagome thought as she flipped the pages of her album. The pictures got more 'mature' as she saw her and Inuyasha on their first anniversary… the same kissing picture at the Waterfall Cavern was also in her album.

'We were happy,' Kagome thought, 'were happy.'

A knock came on Kagomes door and she turned around to find Inuyasha standing there. "Hey," She said.

"Yo,"

"Come in," She murmured as he walked in and sat down on a chair that was beside the bed. "What brings you here?" Kagome asked… then realized how stupid it sounded. This was his house; he can be wherever he wanted to be.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things." He said quietly.

"Shoot,"

"About Muteki."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, you mean steps, teething, first words and stuff like that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, exactly."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kagome asked as she closed the album and put it beside her. She failed to notice that Inuyasha quickly glanced at it and was shocked to find that that was the album that Sesshomaru gave Kagome on her 19th birthday.

'She kept it.' He thought. While Inuyasha was quiet, Kagome quickly looked at his neck to find that the gold chain was around his neck. How did she know that that was the one she gave him? The gold chain she gave him had a gold plate with it that had his name engraved on it.

"When did he start walking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm… let me think," Kagome murmured as she looked up at the ceiling.

'When was it,' Kagome frowned. "Oh yeah, 10 months." Kagome said.

"And talking?"

"13 months,"

"What were his first words?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why Ma of course." Kagome said frowning. "What else would they be?"

"I don't know, Pa probably?" Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled. "You weren't around much that's why Muteki didn't say Pa. Besides, after Teki was born, Mama, Souta and Jii-chan all called me Mommy so Muteki could get the hang of it. So soon we all started calling each other what Muteki would call us. Souta was Uncle Souta, Mama was nana, but we kept Jii-chan, Jii-chan."

Inuyasha nodded, taking in all this information.

"Uh, I could get Souta to drive down with videos of Muteki when he was younger." Kagome offered. Yeah she might detest the man right now, but recently she's been feeling… feeling- different. She didn't feel hate, nor was it liking… She didn't know her feelings towards Inuyasha anymore.

'The past week was so different, it was happy.' She thought.

"Or we can make tomorrow, our last day, video day." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

They were both quiet for a little while before Kagome glanced at her digital clock, it read 1pm.

'Wow, 1 already?' she thought.

"So uh, Muteki better had start making lunch." Kagome said. Kagome stood up as did Inuyasha, they both turned to the door to find it closed.

'When did the door close?' Kagome thought, but then remembered that Inuyasha had done it when he came into the bedroom.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who stretched yawning. "We better get going," Kagome murmured.

'Fuck this! If I don't kiss her I will die!' Inuyasha thought. He caught her wrist as she made it to the closed door and pulled her into his arms.

"Wha- Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Shut up," He said huskily as his lips covered hers.

Kagome was shocked beyond shocked as she felt Inuyasha kiss her. 'What is he doing?' she thought insanely as she felt his lips massage hers, his tongue run the thin line her lips created. Kagome felt a fire ignite in the pit of her stomach as she remembered his kisses ever so clearly. She wanted- needed this passion to survive but there were things that were against it-

'Four years ago,' she thought… but wait- 'He gave me his argument and now he's leaving the decision up to me.' Kagome thought. If Kagome said no at the end of the week, being tomorrow, then he'd never bug her. However if she agreed then she and Muteki would be a Takahashi until he turns 18…

'But who knows… maybe something would happen in those 15 years.' She thought. However right now- **right now** he was kissing her and Kagome wasn't responding or doing anything…

'What should I do?' she thought. Inuyasha pulled back a bit and looked at Kagome, his eyes widened.

'Oh my fuck,' he thought as he let her go, his breath quickening. 'Fuck it, did I just fucking kiss her like that?' he thought. However in Kagome's head, total opposites thoughts were flying by.

'Oh what the heck, I can make an exception for today! Being 23, I only had sex once, I can kiss Inuyasha- just for today.' She thought as she quickly put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face towards her. Inuyasha was the one who was surprised now. _She _was kissing _him_. _SHE_ was kissing _HIM_. **_SHE _**was kiss- oh you get the damn point.

Inuyasha wasn't about to let this opportunity go, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to run around the edges of his lips. Kagome opened her mouth slightly as Inuyasha entered his tongue, remembering old, lost territory that was once his.

The kiss was neither heated, nor was it playful… it was something- a memory that was once there yet forgotten- the kiss was a memory of what they had. This wasn't a kiss- no. It was something Kagome leaned towards whenever she was down. This wasn't a kiss to Kagome… this was her life.

Kagome pulled back for air and she could tell Inuyasha was confused. 'No point in dwelling over it.' She thought. She smiled. "Shall we go to Chef Muteki?"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded, wondering what she was play at. "Uh, sure."

The two opened the door, leaving the memory, the kiss- her life, behind in the bedroom. That kiss wasn't just on spur of the moment, it happened because- because-

'Could Kagome still feel something?' Inuyasha thought. Kagome was thinking something along the same lines.

'Can I- could he- are we-?'

* * *

After getting ingredients from the cupboards, pots, pans, butter knives, spoons, forks, stirring materials and what not, Kagome, Inuyasha and Muteki along with the head chef Enju stood in the kitchen as Muteki put on the chefs hat.

"Ok, Mommy, Daddy, you go be good little children and let the master do his work." Muteki said.

"Oh he definitely got that from you." Kagome poked Inuyasha's chest as he frowned. "Be nice," Inuyasha pouted at Kagome as the two left. Enju smiled at Muteki. "Shall we begin young Master?"

"Yes! Ok, first the pita pizza."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the grand hall with Rin and Izayoi. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were due home soon, and well Izayoi decided that they would save some food that Muteki made for Sesshomaru and Inutaisho.

"I wonder what he'll make this time." Kagome murmured.

"What did he do last time?" Rin asked.

"Worm noodles." Kagome said easily.

"Oh gross!" Inuyasha moaned.

"Yeah, be happy we have Enju with him." Kagome murmured. Both of them were acting as if earlier didn't happen however the kiss was still replaying in their mind…

'Why did she make the moves and kiss me again?' Inuyasha thought.

In the kitchen, it was a whole different story. Flour was everywhere, so was the sauce, pepperoni, cheese and olives.

"Oh yay! Olive sticks!" Muteki squealed as he put olives on toothpicks.

"Yes young Master," Enju said as she put the eight pita pizzas in the oven.

"And now, the Muteki Lemonade Surprise! Enju, I need lots of olives." Muteki grinned, oh yes that was his surprise, Lemonade with olives. Enju shook her head. 'How will they survive the curse of Muteki?' she thought as she got the olives. Hey, whatever Muteki made, it wasn't her problem.

Finally, around 3 Muteki finished his gourmet… well gourmet meal. There was Pita Pizza, Lemonade Surprise, Apple kabobs (where he put apples slices on a kabob stick and toped it off with honey) and last but certainly not least, olive on a stick? Oh yes, Enju was dying to see the reaction of the Takahashi family.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came home a few minutes ago and went to wash up, Kagome, Chef Muteki, Inuyasha, Riku, Rin and Izayoi were at the table waiting for the two men to arrive.

"So Muteki, no worm noodles today?" Kagome asked her son.

"I didn't find worms." Muteki said cutely.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came down wearing homely clothes.

"Why don't we pray we don't get poisoned?" Inuyasha murmured to Kagome who slapped his arm. "This looks edible, be happy. The worm noodles you could tell were poisonous." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha moaned as he looked at Sesshomaru who looked at him amused. "I think we should have a Chef Riku and Chef Muteki day." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shaddup," Inuyasha growled.

Rin smiled at her nephew, "I'll try the pita pizza." She said as she took one. She slowly, and carefully might I add, bit into it. Everybody watched her intently and Sesshomaru had a phone ready, incase his nephew poisoned his wife. Rin chewed a bit, slowly, and swallowed- slowly- before grinning. "Muteki, this is good!" Rin said.

Everybody smiled as they all took a pita pizza and to their delight –and fortune- it was good. Muteki was proud that his father enjoyed his food and as even more happy that his uncle, aunt, cousin, and grandparents enjoyed it. But what made him happy most of all was how proud his mother was of him.

'Yay!' he thought. Riku couldn't get enough of the apple kabobs and to tell you the truth, they were scrumptious. However Enju had to bring a pitcher of water because the Lemonade surprise was indeed… surprising.

"What's the surprise bit Muteki?" Inuyasha asked.

"Olives,"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks as the entire table got buried in laughter.

'Just one more day,' they both thought as they ate some apple kabobs…

'One more day,'

* * *

**Personally, I'm proud of this chapter… eheh! You guys might not have liked it but I thought I did great writing it… but I guess what I think doesn't really matter because you guys are the ones reading this story…**

**So what did I do oh faithful reviewers? –eyes you guys- tell meeee –smiles sweetly-**

**Lub ya'll!**

**Sakura**


	12. Day 7: Videos, Revelations, Decisions

**You guys are crazy! This is HARDLY the last chapter! I still have to bring Kikyo, and Naraku out AND get Inuyasha and Kagome to fall in love again… **

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 12:** Day Seven: Videos, Revelations, Decisions

* * *

'One more day,'

It was now the next day, last day for Daddy hunting season. Later the previous evening, Kagome had called up Souta and told him to bring all of Muteki's videos the next day, which is today. Kagome also decided to tell all her friends about her decision and about Muteki.

It was now noon and Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa with Muteki in his arms. They were both chattering about Muteki's life that they failed to notice Kagome and Jaken walk back with tapes upon tapes in their hands.

"Avalanche!" Kagome said as Jaken and she dumped all the tapes on the floor.

"WHOA!" Inuyasha said his eyes widened.

"Oh relax, only about 12 tapes." Kagome said.

"TWELVE? For a 3 year old kid? You are insane woman."

"We basically made a documentary on his life." Kagome said grinning at her son.

"A docu-memory?" Muteki wrinkled his nose. Kagome giggled. "Documentary kiddo," She said.

"Oh," Muteki said, furrowing his eyebrows. Inuyasha and Kagome exchange short laughs seeing their son struggle with the word.

"Are Uncle Miro and Auntie 'Ango coming?" Muteki asked.

"Ango? Oh dear gods that's funny!" Inuyasha hooted. Kagome smiled watching Inuyasha laugh like a child. She turned to her son and smiled as she picked up Video number one, where she was in the hospital.

"Yes, Miroku and Sango are coming."

"YAY!" Muteki squealed.

"He's attached to them eh?" Inuyasha commented.

"Well yeah, I really can't let Muteki go around and not get to know his godparents can I?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"True," Inuyasha said.

**(A/N: I may not have mentioned this earlier but Miroku and Sango know about daddy hunting season and Miroku and Sango ARE dating. I just decided to focus on the new forming family instead of talking about Miroku and Sango, but they know about the week Kagome and Muteki are spending with Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango are dating.)**

"Who else is coming Mommy?" Muteki asked.

"A bunch of our friends, Kouga, Ayame, Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and oh yes Hayabusa," Kagome grinned.

"Oh that Falcon dude that lives in your building that Yuka was dared to kiss?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Yes him, and then there's Sango and Miroku, of course, and Ginta and Hakkaku."

"You're telling them all about us?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome shot him a cold look. "You say _us_ like there's actually something there."

"Well there is isn't there?" Inuyasha said hotly. "I mean if there wasn't then you wouldn't have made the moves and kiss me yesterday."

"Augh!" Kagome screeched, hoping he had forgotten that she had made the moves.

"I rest my case," Inuyasha said smugly. Muteki watched as his parents fought and he tilted his head, finding it amusing. Aren't parents supposed to love each other? Au contraire to his family, his parents seemed to enjoy fighting each other. His Uncle Fluffy is constantly working and his cousin Riku loved playing with him. Aunt Rin and his grandparents are never to be seen and his own parents fought when they were around each other.

"Stop fighting!" Muteki demanded, not liking this.

"Aw, Teki-chan," Kagome scooped up her son.

"Mommies and daddies are supposed to love each other, not fight." Muteki whined with tears in his eyes.

"Smart kid, got that from me." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the two adults stood side by side, actually putting aside their 'differences' and tried to console their son.

"Aw Teki-chan," Kagome cooed, "we aren't fighting. That's how- uh- grown ups play?" Kagome hated how that sounded more like a question rather than a statement. Inuyasha raised a brow at her and she glared at him, daring him to think up a better excuse.

"Rwewwy?" Muteki asked.

Inuyasha nodded gravely at his son. "Unfortunately yes, and I got stuck with your moth- OW!" Inuyasha moaned as he rubbed his arm, where Kagome sucker punched him.

"Big bad Inuyasha is a weakling?" Kagome raised a brow.

"No fair, you have rings on that hand." Inuyasha pouted. Kagome shook her head and turned to her son. "See what he's like Teki, you're daddy is _weeerid_." Kagome said, dragging out the 'e'.

"I resent that." Inuyasha called out to Kagome who went to rewind the tapes.

"I resent your very being."

"Ouch, harsh woman, truly very harsh."

Kagome did a little curtsey and grinned. "Thank you, I'll be in the Sky Dome in Canada on the 5th and 6th of next month. Doing a very special stage show on harshness."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm laughing uncontrollably Kagome. See how my sides are splitting. Hardy har har."

"Hardy har har?" Kagome raised a brow and Inuyasha shrugged. "So, I watch pirate movies."

Muteki grinned. "You watch pirate movies?"

"Yep kiddo,"

"_Coooooooooool_!" Muteki grinned.

"Did he watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"As if I'm letting my three year old watch that! Are you insane dammit?"

"No swearing in front of the children." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome crossed her arms, imitating Inuyasha's 'humph' position. He laughed and got up when he heard the doorbell ring. He hardly thought Jaken would get the door seeing as Jaken was buried under Muteki videos so Inuyasha would get it.

"Oh hey guys," Kagome heard him say. She had rewound the tape and was sitting on the sofa with Muteki in her lap. Into the video room walked Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Eri, Hojo, Yuka, Hayabusa, Ayumi, Ginta, Hakkaku and obviously, Inuyasha.

"Uncie Miro! Auntie 'Ango!" Muteki cried as he leapt into Sango's arm and Sango grinned.

"Might as well call me Mango, hey Teki-chan!" Sango grinned.

Miroku smirked as he gave Muteki a high-five.

"Who's the kid? A cousin? Nephew?" Kouga asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"No- our- he's uh-" Kagome was at a loss for words and looked to Inuyasha for help.

"Muteki, c'mere boy."

"Don't treat him like a dog!" Kagome said sternly.

"Fine, come to daddy Teki-chan," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You still sound like you're addressing a dog!"

"Alright woman! Sheesh, Muteki!" Inuyasha said, only saying his name. Muteki laughed and walked to his father.

"Uh- is he- what- I'm lost!" Ginta had swirls in his eyes.

"Muteki is our son," Inuyasha said, meaning him and Kagome.

Sango shrugged and went to hug Kagome, whispering something in her ear. Kagome laughed. "I'll tell you all after Inuyasha watches Muteki's baby videos."

"YOUR WHAT?" Kouga roared.

"Our son," Inuyasha smirked. He knew Kouga had it good for Kagome so this was- he would NEVER give up the opportunity to brag in front of Kouga.

"Who's the big mouth man daddy?" Muteki said referring to Kouga. Inuyasha hooted with laughter.

"Oh, that is definitely Inuyasha's son." Yuka grinned and walked to Kagome to squeal and yell at her about not telling her about her son.

"YOU HAVE SON? HOW OLD IS HE?" Eri squealed.

"He's turning 4 on the 7th of December."

"OH MY GOD! You were 19- so- so- this was right before you broke up with Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked.

"I kinda broke up with him right after we did it." Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, care to tell us why?" Yuka asked.

"No. It's kinda personal and only family, Sango and Miroku know it."

"Oh," Ayumi's face fell but she respected her friends' decision.

"He's so cute!" Ayame grinned as she threw Muteki in the air and then caught him. "And he's so chubby yet light as a feather."

"His weight," Kagome playfully shot Inuyasha a glare, "comes from me."

"Hey!" Inuyasha held up his hands in defense. "I ain't an anorexic person here."

"I am so not anorexic." Kagome shot.

"Sure," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"He is so lucky Muteki is fond of him." Kagome murmured as her friends played with Muteki.

"YOU HAVE A SON?" Kouga roared finally at his friends. Hojo was still trying to figure that out and Hayabusa laughed, seeing his girlfriend (Yuka) and his two close girlfriends (Sango and Kagome) play with her son.

"Well duh, I thought we went through that already. Muteki, big mouth man is Kouga, Kouga kids name's Muteki."

Muteki looked up at Kouga and wrinkled his nose. "I don't like you."

"Ouch!" Hojo grinned.

"Muteki!" Kagome scolded her son. "That was definitely his Inuyasha side speaking."

"Introductions are done; can we please watch Muteki's videos?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

Kagome laughed. "Fine, Muteki sit on your father's lap,"

"Yay!" Muteki squealed.

"Punishment, what if he poos on me?" Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm potty trained daddy!"

The girls squealed hearing him talk to cutely

"He's way too cute for his own good." Hayabusa commented.

Muteki grinned cheekily at Hayabusa who winked at him. "I like you," He said to Hayabusa."

"Oh great, am I the only one Muteki hates?" Kouga asked.

"No, I hate him too." Muteki pointed at Hojo who raised a brow.

"Amazingly enough, Muteki hates all of Kagome's ex boyfriends." Sango said grinning.

"Kid's smart." Kagome winked at her son who giggled.

"He's evil is what he is." Kouga murmured.

"Oh, the great Kouga is rejected by my son? How cute," Inuyasha mocked Kagome's voice.

"I do not sound like that." Kagome snorted.

"Right, you sound uglier."

"Meanie." Kagome murmured.

Everybody laughed as the first tape turned on.

* * *

_Tape one, Scene 1: December 7, Muteki is born_

_Souta walked into the labor ward after Muteki was born:_

"_Hey Nee-chan!"_

"_Oh, hey Souta," Kagome said weakly. Her mother was sitting beside her, caressing her cheeks._

"_Where's the baby! I wanna see my nephew!"_

_Kagome raised a brow. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"_

"_Doctors only allowed family at the moment, seeing as you're a teen mother." Souta said energetically._

_Kagome giggled. "Alright, here he comes." She said as a nurse walked towards them. Souta filmed his small face. _(All the girls watching the movie squealed when they saw that part)_ "He's so- little."_

"_Well duh," Kagome rolled her eyes and her mother laughed. The nurse placed the baby in Kagome's arms and Kagome glowed with some sort of pride._

"_He looks- exactly like Inuyasha," Kagome said softly._

(Upon hearing that, Inuyasha looked at Kagome who made sure her eyes were glued onto the television set. Inuyasha shook his head and stared back at the television.)

"_Kid has black hair and exactly your nose, how can he look like Yasha?" Souta asked._

"_Call it, a mothers' vibe." Kagome said playfully._

_Korari and Souta laughed as Kagome hugged her new born son. "What are you going to name him?" Korari asked._

_Kagome sighed and shrugged. "That's the problem. If I weren't a single mother, I'd just dump the name business on my husband. Sadly no, so what to name him? Souta got anything?"_

"_Name him, Inuyasha?"_

"_How about no, if he DOES turn out to be exactly like Inuyasha, I do not want reminders." Kagome scoffed._

(The people who didn't know about the history of Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him but he glared them all off.)

"_Alright, alright. How about- Ryu?" Souta asked._

"_Nah- doesn't look like a Ryu." Kagome murmured._

"_Hiroshi?" Souta asked._

"_Ew, you know how weird that name is?" Kagome growled._

"_How about something that'll reflect his personality. What do you think he'll be like when he grows up?" Korari asked._

"_I think- I think my baby will be strong, invincible even." Kagome said smiling._

"_Oh- OH!" Souta snapped his fingers, causing the tape to shake a bit._

"_What?"_

"_Muteki!" Souta grinned_

"_Oh god, that's perfect! I love you Souta!" Kagome squealed as she looked down at her son._

"_Muteki- Muteki Higurashi."_

"_Uh-" Korari said._

"_Don't you dare give him **his** last name mom!" Kagome growled._

"_I know, but don't you think you should sign him off as a Takahashi?"_

"_NO!" Kagome shrieked. "No chance in hell mom! That bastard dumped me, he freaking cheated on me! I hate him and I will not give MY son HIS surname."_

"_Alright calm down." Souta said as he turned off the camcorder._

* * *

"Ouch," Sango winced, "I still feel bad every time I watch that. That was not a happy moment."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah well, mama didn't have to say that I should give Muteki Inuyasha's surname."

"Eheh," Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"Oh shut up, scene two's starting." Sango said.

* * *

_Scene 2: Steps_

"_You have the video Souta?" Kagome asked her brother._

"_Duh, what do you think this is?"_

"_That," Kagome pointed to the camera, "I thought was an attachment to your head."_

(Everybody laughed hearing Kagome's insult.)

"_Very funny nee-chan, where's Teki-chan?" Souta asked._

"_Mama wanted to give him his bath. I wish Dad was still alive," Kagome murmured._

"_Nee-chan, Dad wouldn't want you to get all sad now. He's probably watching Muteki and all of us up from Heaven." Souta said, his voice louder than Kagome's since he was behind the camera._

"_I suppose," Kagome murmured._

"_Tell you what, you shut up and I'll find a potential father for us. I mean, Mama would get married if you told her to."_

_Kagome started laughing. "And who's it gonna be Souta?"_

"_I don't know- Totosai?"_

"_EW! You know how OLD he is? He's like, Jii-chan's Bingo Buddy."_

_Souta laughed even harder causing the camera to shake even more._

"_Kagome, Souta," came Korari's voice._

"_Coming Mama!" Kagome said. She turned to Souta and said. "Turn off the camera!"_

"_NO! I wanna tape a naked Muteki."_

(Muteki's eyes widened as he heard his Uncle Souta say that. He turned to his father who winked at him. Muteki started laughing when he saw himself; small, slightly pink and naked appear on screen. "That's me!" He squealed. Everybody smiled fondly at him before staring back at the television.)

"_KAWAII!" Kagome squealed as she walked into the bathroom to find her son wearing a small red hat, a white sweater and big red pants. Muteki (who was only 10 months at the time) looked up at his mother with open eyes. Kagome scooped up her son and looked at the camera._

"_Wave hi Teki-chan!"_

_Muteki raised a hand and shook it vigorously. Souta chuckled and Korari smiled kissing Muteki's cheek._

"_Say, where's Jii-chan?" Kagome turned to her mother._

"_Well hut, all he does is clean that place." Korari shook her head._

"_Alright, let's go to my room," Kagome signaled her brother to follow her. They reached the bedroom and Korari entered too, sitting on the bed. Kagome shut the bedroom door and placed her son on the floor. She sat down a few steps away from him and held her hands out._

"_Come to mommy Teki-chan," Kagome smiled. Muteki looked at his mother with a funny look on his face and he slowly started standing up. He fell once and Korari was about to pick him up but Kagome shot her mother a look. "Let him, please?"_

_Korari laughed and nodded as Muteki looked at his mother again._

"_Come to Mommy," Kagome clapped her hands. Souta's hands were unusually steady as Muteki got up. His legs shook a bit and he took one step before toppling over._

"_OH MY GOD! A STEP!" Kagome squealed. Muteki looked at his mother one more time before getting up and taking three steps before topping over._

"_My baby can walk." Kagome squealed as she scooped her son up. She kissed his cheek and Souta was hooting behind the camera._

"_This calls for celebration. Orange juice for Souta, Milk for Muteki and of course, some red wine for us." Korari nudged her daughter who giggled. "My little boy can walk, aww I know how you felt when Souta and I started walking Mom!"_

_Korari laughed as Souta turned off the camera._

* * *

"And then Kagome called me up, squealing about how Teki-chan can walk," Sango concluded.

Everybody laughed as Inuyasha looked down at his son.

"Oh this tape has his birthday and his first words," Kagome murmured as the video started again.

After hours of watching the tape, Muteki fell asleep and everybody was laughing at a 3 year old Muteki trying to sing on the television screen. All 12 tapes finished and the guys were basically sprawled on the carpet, the girls on the sofa, Inuyasha on a chair with Muteki in his lap.

Kagome stopped the tape and stood up, looking at everybody. "Yeah so, you guys know Muteki is our son and Inuyasha only dared me to marry him was because of business and family purposes."

Everybody nodded.

"Muteki would have a father and that I find is a good thing, rather than his two uncles," Kagome shot Miroku a look who grinned sheepishly, "teach him Miroku's perverted ways. Or maybe Souta would kill Miroku before he did that to Muteki."

Everybody laughed and Muteki shifted in Inuyasha's arms.

"So, my decision is," Kagome looked at Inuyasha who stared into her eyes.

"I will marry Inuyasha."

* * *

**Gee, that wasn't so hard to expect eh? Well Daddy hunting season is over and now I must bring out Kikyo, Naraku, more bad guys, get them to fall in love, yada yada yada!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	13. Aftershock

**Daddy hunting season is over, but now the real stuff beings! Oh I can't wait!**

**A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE –PLZ READ-:**

**Somebody has been taking MY WORK and have been posting them around passing it off as THEIR WORK! Two of my stories posted on FFN, **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_ **and** _Haunted_**, were both copied off from me. (both of them are CCS). The person who took A Sight for Sore Eyes has been taken care of but the person who took Haunted hasn't. She still has the story posted up. I don't write so people can take my work, I write because I enjoy it! Its people like THEM who make people like US wanna stop writing.**

**This is just a warning to those of you who take work from other people, personally I am VERY possessive of my things, and when I see them around, I feel used and threatened. I can mad, and trust me, me mad is very bad.**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best story** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 13:** Aftershock

* * *

"I will marry Inuyasha." 

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and got up, the first ones to react. "That was expected, I'm the maid of honour!" Sango squealed. Kagome smiled as her son ran towards her, tugging at her pant leg. "Yes sweetie?" She said picking him up.

"Are we going to make daddy my daddy or push him into the lake?"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha chuckled. "We're going to push him into the lake." Kagome joked, but her son took her seriously. His lower lip trembled and tears started to well up in his eyes. Kagome gasped as she cradled her son. "I'm joking Teki-chan, no, he's going to be your real daddy."

Almost instantly Muteki stopped tearing up and hugged his mom. He jumped from her arms and ran around the room shrieking, "I'M GETTING A DADDY! I'M GETTING A DADDY!"

Everybody smiled at his actions and Kagome slumped against her best friend, tears brimming in her eyes. Inuyasha noticed it and stood up. He nodded at everybody before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room.

"Daddy has to talk with Mommy for a bit Teki-chan, ply with your aunts and uncles." Inuyasha said as he tugged Kagome out. He didn't say anything and neither did he take his hand off of her wrist. He pulled her a few doors down and pushed her into his fathers' study.

"What?" Kagome asked softly as he motioned for her to sit on the armchair.

"What's wrong with you? You chose to marry me, why cry about it? You could have very fucking well say no!" Inuyasha roared.

"I could have but Muteki would have been crushed!" Kagome growled as she stood up, matching his glare with her own.

"I gave you a choice before all this started, you and Muteki, or I gain custody of Muteki, you had a choice Kagome, why cry about it now?"

Kagome glared at him definitely. "What the hell do you mean? Muteki is my son, do you think I would just want to give my son away to a father who left me? DO YOU?" She shrieked.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her straight into his chest. He looked down at her, his eyes burning. "I told you my side of the story; you should at least stop the hatred."

"Your side of the story is stupid! How can anybody be so stupid? Did you really think I'd stay with you if you said you slept with Kikyo? DID YOU?" Kagome shrieked, her tears falling continuously.

Inuyasha looked crestfallen. He tightened his hold on her and tilted his face forward. His breath hit Kagome's face and she inhaled his body scent. It was the same oak scent that comforted her, the same oak scent mixed in with the scent of his masculine body scent.

"I want another chance Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome choked back a sob and struggled out of his grip.

"A second chance? Muteki already gave you that, but I highly doubt I'd give you another chance."

Inuyasha growled as he caught her wrist, preventing her from leaving. He tugged her into his arms and almost instantly ravished her lips. He did it forcefully, not caring about anything at the moment. He didn't know what he was feeling, a desire, a hunger, something inside him bubbled like it always did when he was around Kagome. Maybe Rin was right…

'Am I in love with her?' he thought as he pulled back. Kagome gasped as she stared into his eyes. She took three tentative steps back and stumbled into the armchair. Inuyasha loomed in front of her. His expression was solemn and his mouth was set in a firm line. Kagome's heart was beating at an incredible rate as Inuyasha started to speak.

"You chose to marry me; divorce will only come when Muteki inherits my share at the age of 18."

"Fifteen years, I know, don't rub it in." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha ducked his head, ashamed of something. Kagome looked up and raised a brow. "What?"

"I- didn't quite tell you but-"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed together. "But what?"

"I kind of told some of our business partners that I'm getting married and gaining custody of my son in our 3rd day together."

Kagome's eye brow twitched as she stood up and stared at her husband-to-be. "You did what?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I uh- I knew you were- well I had a feeling that you were going to say yes."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic."

"Thank you," he laughed. He pulled out a small velvet box from his back pocket and winked at Kagome. "I kind of bought this yesterday, hoping- nah, knowing that you'd say yes."

Kagome's eyes widened as he went down on one knee. "Even if it is an agreement, I would want the best for us ok?"

Kagome nodded, not knowing what to say. If she was going to be with this man until their son was an adult, might as well get the best of the best. They are after all, Takahashi's.

"Ok, so we'll do this like we aren't in an agreement. How about: I love you Higurashi Kagome, you complete me, make me whole, whenever I'm with you, I feel a whole new feeling. I can't stand to see you with other men, it burns me whenever I do, heck that was the reason I pummeled Naraku," Kagome laughed, "so, please make me the happiest man on earth, be mine, my Kagome Takahashi… is that good enough?"

Kagome laughed even louder. "Yes and yes." Inuyasha smirked as he took the diamond ring out of the box and slipped it onto Kagome's finger. She looked at the ring and felt her eyes well up with tears. Ok, so she was marrying her ex-boyfriend, the father of her son and she was actually- looking forward to it?

"That was one heck of a proposal. No more getting on my knees until we get a divorce." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Kagome caught him by the collar and pulled him towards her.

"You better not treat me wrongly during our married years, got that!" She bit out as she pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha was shocked but he took advantage of this. This was the second time Kagome made the moves to kiss him and he wasn't about to let it go away.

Their lips frenzied as fire burned around them. Once again, Kagome felt like she needed this, not wanted, but needed this to sustain her life. Inuyasha was everything she had ever wanted in her life, handsome, caring, strong- sexy- he loved her for her, not for whatever stupid reasons guys usually dated her for.

Their tongues crashed, as Inuyasha took control. Kagome thrust her shoulders back as Inuyasha bent forward. Kagome was now suddenly in the dip position and it was as intimate as intimate gets (with clothing on of course).

Kagome gripped his shoulders as his tongue burned her mouth in a very passionate sensation. They kept on kissing until they ran out of air, Kagome, hesitantly, pulled back from Inuyasha, admiring his face. Something about him drew her towards him.

Whether it was Muteki, their history together or just plain him, it sure worked well. She was about to raise up and kiss him again when something made their heart stop cold.

"MOMMY!" Muteki cried, and then a crash was heard.

"No," Kagome breathed as she and Inuyasha raced out of the room. The opened the Video room to find Muteki crying in the arms of his godmother, Sango while the maid, Kitty was sweeping up shards of a broken vase.

"Baby," Kagome said her heart racing. She rushed up to her son and took him right into her arms, patting his back and whispering soothing words to him.

"I'm sorry mommy!" Muteki cried. Kagome cradled her son and walked out of the room. Sango glared at everybody, signaling them to remain, but Inuyasha walked out after his fiancée and his son.

"It's ok Teki-chan, daddy and I aren't mad, are we daddy?" Kagome said facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled and took his son into his arms. "We aren't sport, besides, that vase was ugly."

Muteki looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really darlin', now do you want some ramen?" Kagome asked as she poked her sons belly.

"Yes please!" Muteki grinned a toothy grin.

Inuyasha laughed as he took his son into the kitchen. Kagome went back to the Video room where everybody was sitting. They stood up and Muteki's godmother rushed to Kagome when she walked in.

"How's Muteki?" Sango asked in deep concern. The godfather, Miroku was beside Kagome in a heartbeat.

"He's fine, kid wants ramen so Inuyasha is getting him some." Kagome said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ayame shrieked, "Is that an engagement ring?"

Kagome held up her hand and smiled. "Yeah, he proposed to me when we went into the study."

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Ayame and Sango admired the ring before Kouga, Hojo, Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku and Hayabusa looked at it.

"Business man, Inuyasha Takahashi is your soon-to-be-husband? How ironic." Miroku said dryly.

"What did happen in your past?" Ayame asked.

"Something," Kagome said softly as she sat down.

"If she doesn't want to say it, don't fucking push her." Hayabusa came to the rescue.

"Thanks Haya," Kagome said as she looked at him.

"No worries. Now Yuka and are I going to go, we have a dinner date now. We'll come by in a few days when wedding prep starts ok?" Hayabusa said. He hugged Kagome and Sango bye as he and Yuka left.

"She loves him," Sango sighed.

"And you love me." Miroku said cheekily as he groped her butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango shrieked as she slapped him. Miroku passed out cold as everybody laughed at him.

"Poor Miroku, I hope he has a third of a brain cell on your wedding night. Or he might forget where to put his baby donation." Kouga grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Sango shrieked and Ayame knocked him out cold.

"Will Kagome abuse Inuyasha as much as these girls abuse their men?" Ginta asked, quite frightened for Inuyasha's well being.

"Maybe," Kagome grinned inadequately.

Everybody laughed as Inuyasha and Muteki came back into the with ramen in their hands.

"Like father like son," Hojo grinned.

"Yep!" Sango smiled. Miroku walked up to Kagome and sighed. "Are you going to tell your mom?"

Kagome shrugged. "After I get over the aftershock."

Sango hugged her friend as they watched Muteki eat.

'This will be one hell of a ride,' Sango thought.

* * *

**Short… yes… pointless…? Iono if it's pointless… but hey! Next chapter everybody gets to know that they're getting married. (everybody as in Korari, Jii-chan, Souta and them lot)**

**BTW, CuteMikoGirl and I have co-written a story called **_A Simple Misunderstanding_**. It's posted on her account on THANKS!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	14. Kikyo Higurashi

**TIME FOR INUKAG FLUFFY ROMANCE CHAPTERS… well the beginning of them at least!**

**Oh and the person who stole Haunted has been taken care of too… -does a happy dance- so that means I won't quit writing!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 14:** Kikyo Higurashi

* * *

'This will be one hell of a ride,' Sango thought. 

Later that evening, after everybody left, Kagome, Inuyasha, Muteki, Izayoi, Rin and Riku were getting ready to eat dinner. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were due to arrive home any minute now.

"So you two have decided to get married eh?" Rin smiled.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Did Inuyasha get you a ring?" Izayoi asked, shooting her son a look.

"He did, he even proposed to me." Kagome said as she showed Izayoi and Rin the ring.

"That is one hell of a ring, damn, Sesshomaru didn't even get me one like that and you two aren't even in love!" Rin cried. "I'm going to scream into his ears like there's no tomorrow." Rin grinned.

"Scream into whose ears?" Sesshomaru asked as he and Inutaisho walked into the kitchen.

"YOURS! INUYASHA GETS HIS GIRL A PRETTY RING! YOU GOT ME A CHEAP VERSION OF THE PRETTY RING!" Rin cried.

"And they aren't even in love." Izayoi pointed out, loving the way her daughter-in-law was screaming at her son.

"But your ring has more sentimental value." Sesshomaru said.

"I DO NOT CARE! YOU BOUGHT ME A CHEAP RING… oh yeah, and I'm two weeks pregnant." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he stared at her. "What?"

"I went to the doctors yesterday, I'm pregnant…"

"Oh no," Sesshomaru said as he sat down, rubbing his head.

"Does emotional mood swings come so early in the stage?" Inuyasha asked his mother.

"In some cases, Rin you think you can eat?" Kagome asked her soon-to-be-future-sister-in-law.

"Probably," Rin said. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru sat down, Sesshomaru casting glances at his wife.

"I hope it's a girl," Kagome finally grinned when the food's been served.

"Eh, why?" Inutaisho asked.

"Because, Muteki and Riku need a sister in their life, the both of them can't depend on each other, we need a girl's wit to guide them." Kagome said cheekily.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "So you two are getting married now?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah we are, so?"

"So what, I'm the WEDDING PLANER!" Rin squealed. Kagome coughed. "I actually wanna hire somebody Rin,"

Rin pouted, "Maid of honour?"

"Sango." Inuyasha said right away.

"Brides' maid?" Rin said pleadingly.

"If you aren't a tomato by then." Izayoi laughed.

"Mom!" Rin whined.

Everybody laughed heartily. Muteki ate quietly, not saying a single word, which made Kagome get really worried… "Teki-chan, what's the matter?"

Everybody looked at her and then at Muteki, wondering what made Kagome say that. "He's fine Kagome," Inutaisho said.

"No- no he isn't. Muteki?" Kagome said her heartbeat increasing.

"My tummy hurts." Muteki moaned. Kagome's eyes softened as she picked her son up into her arms.

"Why didn't you tell us before Teki-chan?"

"I didn't want to bother you mommy." Muteki said. Kagome patted her sons back and looked apologetically to the Takahashi family before going to her bedroom, with her son in her arms.

Izayoi turned to Inuyasha and said. "Get some chicken soup for Muteki and take it up to their room."

Inuyasha nodded and headed to the kitchen, to get the chef to make some chicken soup. "How'd Kagome know something was wrong with Muteki?" Inutaisho asked the rest.

"Mother's instincts." Izayoi and Rin said at the same time.

"Probably Muteki usually does something at the dinner table which he didn't do today, that made Kagome get suspicious." Izayoi said.

"How come we don't have motherly instincts?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My boy, we have fatherly instincts. I taught you and your brother to be good Takahashi men, now it's your turn to teach Muteki and Riku how to be proper Takahashi men."

Sesshomaru groaned. "I agree with Kagome, Rin better have a girl."

"Where's the excitement, knowing you're going to be a father again?" Inutaisho asked. "When Izayoi said she was pregnant again, I fainted with joy."

"No dad," Sesshomaru grinned, "you fainted out of fear. Fear of what mom would do during the second round of pregnancy."

Inutaisho scratched his chin. "Did I really?"

* * *

Inuyasha had a bowl of hearty chicken soup and walked up to Kagome's room. Kagome sat with a close to tears Muteki in her arms. "My tummy hurts," Muteki moaned. Kagome looked up and saw her fiancé and a wash of relief spread over her face when she saw that he was carrying chicken soup. 

"Muteki, daddy brought some soup, it'll help the tummy ache." Kagome said gently as she pulled Muteki a bit away from her. Muteki whimpered and Inuyasha put the soup on the table before taking Muteki into his own arms. Kagome picked up the bowl and took a little bit of soup in her stomach.

"Open up Muteki," Inuyasha said softly. Muteki looked at his father, than at his mother before opening his mouth a little bit. Kagome gently dropped a little bit of soup into his mouth and Muteki swallowed. Again, Inuyasha rubbed Muteki's back as Kagome spooned a little bit of soup into his mouth. Neither of them noticed the four standing at the doorway.

Sesshomaru, carrying a tired Riku, a pregnant Rin and two grandparents, Izayoi and Inutaisho were watching the two feed a sick Muteki.

"They'll make great parents." Rin said smiling.

"They will," Izayoi said softly.

The four left, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and Muteki in familial bliss.

Muteki eventually finished the soup and was asleep in his fathers' arms. Kagome picked up the bowl and placed it on her dresser before walking back to her fiancé and her son. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha rubbed Muteki's back.

"Maybe after a whole day of playing around with the guys, it tuckered him out."

Kagome shook his head. "No, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Souta always play with him, he never gets so tired."

"Wanna call the doctor?" Inuyasha asked.

"We can't take him to a clinic, he's sleeping." Kagome murmured.

"I said call a doctor Kagome," Inuyasha said, "not take him to one. We'll call our family doctor and get Muteki a checkup, while doing that, we'll get Rin to do a pregnancy routine checkup, so we have two jobs done in the matter of one."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I guess, I want to know what's wrong with Muteki. I'm so glad its Friday today; I can stay the weekend with Muteki."

Inuyasha nodded as he took out his cell phone and called up Dr. Shiori Mage, their family doctor. "Hello, is Dr. Mage available?" Inuyasha asked. The secretary rambled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Give the phone to her, its Inuyasha Takahashi speaking."

Kagome heard a squeak and something dropping. "What's happening?" She whispered.

"Must be one of those girls obsessed in me." Inuyasha said sighing. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like you can't ever lose them."

"I can't though," Inuyasha insisted, "they won't leave me alone!"

"They will now that you're getting married." Kagome said smirking.

"Oh, true… shut up you smart ass." Inuyasha coughed.

Kagome giggled and she heard somebody say hello.

"Hey Shiori, its Inuyasha. Yeah, my son Muteki has a stomach ache and we, his mother and I, want you to come and do a routine checkup."

Kagome heard some rambling and looked at Muteki to find him still breathing.

"Yeah, and possibly Rin too, we found out she's pregnant. Great, half an hour? Ok, see you then." And Inuyasha hung up.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and nodded. "Shiori's coming in half an hour."

Kagome nodded, "Great."

* * *

Shiori came and left, her diagnose was that Muteki had a stomach flu, probably got it from a friend at school or something. A few days bed rest and he'll be alright. Shiori also did a routine check up on Rin too. 

Muteki was sleeping soundly and Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the bed, staring at him, for god knows how long.

"He looks so peaceful," Kagome whispered as she stroked her sons arm.

"Of course, now that he has a father." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Only you can be so arrogant when your son is sick."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So are you changing your last name? Muteki has to be a Takahashi for our deal to be complete."

Kagome sighed. "It only makes sense, if my husband and my son share the same last name, I might as well."

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok then, after our wedding, we'll call up all the credit card companies, drivers' license, passport people and whatnot and get them to change your name."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, how long are we in this for again?"

"15 years," Inuyasha murmured.

"Aren't we going to have a written contract?" Kagome asked looking at him.

Inuyasha laughed softly and shook his head. "No, takes to long. I'm not that type of guy Kagome, you know that. If you want to divorce me after Muteki is 18, we will. Muteki will be old enough to live on his own so custody won't be a problem either."

Kagome nodded. "True…"

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome stood up and nodded, Inuyasha standing up after her. "Good night," she said softly. In a swift fluid movement, Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist and his lips pressed against hers. This came as a shock to Kagome so she didn't know what to do, respond or push him away?

It didn't matter much anyways because Inuyasha pulled back a few second later and winked at her.

"Good night Kago-chan," He grinned before leaving. Kagome's eyes were wide as she had her fingers pressed against her lips.

'Kago-chan?' she thought desperately as she crawled into bed, a memory from 4 years ago bursting into her head.

* * *

_It had only been 1 month since Kagome and Inuyasha started dating. It was Spring Break and Kagome was sitting home alone. Her mother went to visit her sick cousin in the opposite side of the town, her brother was at Kohaku's house and her Jii-chan was at Totosai's place. Kagome sat on the sofa flipping through the television channels._

"_Boring, boring… ew a documentary on the mating of zebras- boring… ACK! BORING!" She shrieked as she chucked the remote at the television screen. She misaimed and the remote hit the wall and broke into two…_

"_Oops?" She said before shrugging. "I don't care; everybody ditched me so I can do something without getting in trouble." Kagome murmured to herself before going to prepare some peanut butter and jelly sandwich for herself. Kagome started to quietly sing._

"_Peanut, peanut butter and jelly! Peanut, peanut butter and jelly!..."_

"_Can I have some?" Came that beloved voice from behind her. She turned around and squealed._

"_Inuyasha! Wait… how'd you get into my house?"_

"_The front door was unlocked." He smirked. Kagome frowned before squealing again. "YAY! My knight in shining… JEANS!" Kagome said grinning at his attire, jeans with a black shirt and jeans jacket and a jeans bandana… "You've come to save me from the evil clutches of boredom!" _

_Inuyasha chuckled. "I thought that you'd save me from the evil clutches of Rin and Riku."_

_Kagome giggled. "What they do this time?"_

"_Rin's pushing Sesshomaru and me out of the house to buy birthday supplies for Riku. I ditched Sesshy."_

_Kagome laughed. "You're so mean Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha popped his collar. "I know, and that's why you love me, eh Kago-chan?"_

_Kagome raised a brow. "Kago-chan?"_

"_Kagome is so long to say- but that name is still sexy-!" Inuyasha added hastily seeing the look on her face, "And now that we're a couple, I thought we'd have pet names."_

_Kagome considered this for a little while before smirking. "Ok then, you can call me Kago-chan, only if I call you koinu, Inu-koinu."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh god no! Please don't!"_

"_Kago-chan in exchange for Inu-koinu."_

"_How about Kago-chan in exchange for Inu-kun?"_

_Kagome pouted. "I think Inu-koinu is cuter."_

"_Kago-chan, please?" Inuyasha begged._

_Kagome laughed. "Ok fine, Inu-kun, only because you're begging."_

"_Thank god!" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome, kissing her neck in the process._

* * *

"Inu-kun," Kagome whispered before falling asleep.

It was now Saturday morning and Kagome woke up because something was fidgeting on her bed.

'What the hell is moving on my bed so damn early in the morning?' she growled in her mind before opening her eyes. She saw her son staring down at her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Muteki-chan," Kagome mumbled.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Mommy!" Muteki grinned.

"Why are you up so early? You have the stomach flu," Kagome murmured.

"It's all better now! Can I play with daddy?" Muteki asked. Kagome yawned. "Go wake up daddy and tell him that mommy ordered him to give you a shower."

"Ok mommy!" Muteki said as he ran out of the room.

'I wish you luck Inuyasha,' Kagome thought before falling asleep again.

"DADDY!" Muteki pushed into his room to find his father already awake.

"Morning sport," He said as he picked up his son.

"Morning daddy. Mommy ordered you to give me a shower."

"Ordered eh?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok then, I'll give you a shower and then… give mommy a shower."

Muteki tilted his head. "How?"

Inuyasha only smirked.

After giving Muteki a shower (Inuyasha had spare clothing in his bedroom for Muteki) he filled a bucket full of cold water. He pressed his fingers to his lips for the international signal of 'shhh'.

Muteki nodded as he followed his father to his mothers' bedroom. Kagome was twisted up in her sheets sleeping. Inuyasha raised the bucket over Kagome and grinned.

"MORNING MOMMY!" Inuyasha and Muteki yelled as Inuyasha poured the water over Kagome's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she sat up, her hair dripping. She glared at her fiancé and her son.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!" She shrieked. Muteki and Inuyasha laughed as they ran out.

"STAY OUT!" She roared as she slammed her door shut.

"Stupid Inuyasha stupidly teaching my son how to stupidly ruin his mothers' stupid sleep… STUPID!"

After a warm shower, Kagome walked downstairs to find her fiancé and her son eating breakfast. Izayoi, Rin and Riku watched her intently as Kagome sat down beside Riku.

"Good morning Riku," She smiled.

"Morning Auntie Kagome," Said the 5-year-old boy.

"You're going to be an older brother soon eh?" Kagome said, pointedly ignoring Inuyasha and Muteki. Muteki looked at his father who winked at him.

"Yeah!"

"Want a sister or a brother?"

"I want a brother, but daddy said a sister is better… is that true Auntie?"

Kagome laughed. "You'll have Muteki as your cousin, which is like your brother, how about try a sister?"

Riku seemed to consider this before nodded. "Yeah, I want a sister!"

Rin laughed. "Great way to change his mind Kagome-chan."

"I live for kids."

Inuyasha nodded at Jaken who had a video camera tucked under his arm. Inuyasha and Muteki got up and walked to Kagome. Muteki climbed onto a chair so he was eye to eye level with his mother.

Kagome looked at both of her boys before frowning. "Wha-"

Whatever she was about to say got cut off when Muteki and Inuyasha pressed their lips against her cheeks. Muteki took her right cheek and Inuyasha, her left.

"Sorry mommy!" They both said, in a puppy dog pout.

"KAWAII!" Rin squealed. "And Jaken got it on tape!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's ok, but no more pouring cold water on mommy!"

"I don't know about that," Inuyasha tapped his chin.

"OI!" Kagome screamed. Izayoi and Rin ended up in a puddle of laughter.

"Time to tell your family that we're getting married. Up and at 'em, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Coming, coming, lemme just shove the remainder of my pancakes into my mouth." She said sarcastically as she took a bite before getting up.

"Great way of shoving, you full now?"

"Very." Kagome murmured as they walked to the study, Muteki staying behind to finish his breakfast.

The two of them walked into the study and Kagome picked up the phone. "Do I have to tell them now?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The sooner they know, the sooner we get married which means the sooner this gets over with."

"15 years is hardly soon." Kagome coughed as she called her house.

She heard somebody pick up and say. "Hello?"

Kagome's eyes widened recognizing that voice. She looked at Inuyasha before speaking into the receiver.

"Kikyo?"

* * *

**Oooo… major cliffy… Kikyo at Kagome's house… muwahahaah! Erm… ok stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	15. A Date

**Great… Kikyo?**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 15:** A Date

* * *

"Kikyo?" 

"Kagome, oh hi." Kikyo said, a bit more enthusiastically.

"What the hell are you doing at my house?"

"I am your cousin; I should be able to visit my own cousin and aunt once in a while."

"Not after what you did four years ago." Kagome spat. Inuyasha sat on the desk, beside the phone, listening closely to what Kagome was saying. Kagome did something smart and hit the speaker button before quickly putting the receiver down. Now, Inuyasha could hear what Kikyo was saying, without pressing his face insanely close to Kagome's.

"Oh come on, I only proved how stupid your boyfriend was."

Kagome laughed, a cold, malicious laugh. "Only proved how stupid he was? No, what you did only proved how much a whore you were."

"It was your fault for not telling him that you were going to get married to Naraku,"

"Only because I loved him." Kagome said maliciously. Inuyasha winced hearing that. 'Only because you loved me?' he repeated in his mind.

Kikyo laughed. "Good one cousin, now what did you call for? Auntie Korari, thought after much persuasion from my mother, you do know that Aunt Korari still hated me for doing what I did to you?"

"It's kinda plain and obvious. She lets me shot targets with my arrows with your face taped to them."

"Very funny, so what's up?"

"Give it to whoever is close by."

"That'd be Souta."

"Give it to him than." Kagome growled impatiently. Kikyo was toying with her patients and at this moment, it was not a good thing. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and she visibly relaxed. Inuyasha smiled to himself, knowing that he still had that affect on Kagome, but that was a good thing… a very- very good thing.

"Hey nee-chan," Souta said as he panted.

"What the fuck is Kikyo doing at our house?"

"Oh you won't believe it, Aunt Nikki phones mom up and begs for forgiveness for what Kikyo did to you and Inuyasha. Mom already knew that you and Inuyasha were in daddy hunting week so she was pretty easy to forgive her. Jii-chan and me however, we were burning over the fact that why should Kikyo sleep over… in your room no less."

"MY ROOM!"

"Calm down!" Souta said instantly.

"Man, mom seriously knows how to kill some pride left."

"That's what I said, but mom said she knew what she was doing. So, what's up? Is Teki-chan near?"

"No, Teki's eating with Rin, Izayoi and Riku."

"Cousin, right?"

"Yeah, Riku is. Mom's at work right?"

"Yeah and Jii-chan is staying as far away as possible from Kikyo."

Kagome had to laugh at that. Jii-chan wasn't Kikyo's grandfather because Kikyo is related to Kagome from her father's side, that's why Kikyo was a Higurashi. Jii-chan was her mother's father so Jii-chan hated Kikyo for what she did to Kagome and her relationship with the man that is now her sons' father.

Kikyo didn't know about Muteki, Korari, Souta, Jii-chan and Kagome made sure of that. Nobody, except Muteki's godparents knew about him.

"Hey, I wanna tell you something, don't tell Kikyo, but make sure to tell mom and Jii-chan alright? Muteki, Inuyasha and I are coming to visit tomorrow."

"Ok, but I'm sure that's not what you wanna tell me, what is it?" Souta asked his sister.

"Inuyasha and I are getting married."

Souta was quiet for quite some time. Kagome and Inuyasha heard breathing over the speaker and they glanced at each other.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha mouthed and Kagome shrugged. She turned back to the phone and coughed. "Souta?"

"Yeah, getting over the initial shock."

Kagome giggled. "Surprised?"

"Surprised isn't the word," Souta said comically. Kagome laughed even more. "Don't tell kinky ho ok?"

"Sure thing, what made you decide to get married to him?"

"Muteki's in love with him and well, I thought that I owe it to Muteki, I mean I've deprived him of his father for four years and that isn't fair on Muteki's case. So, I told Inuyasha yesterday and he proposed to me, I have a ring, Muteki's going to have a legal father now, instead of his uncle and godfather."

"That's all good, but are you sure?"

"Positive. Now… now what?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha who shrugged. Kagome laughed. "I have no idea what to do now, give me some suggestions."

"When do you have to go back to work Nee-chan?" Souta asked.

"It's Saturday today, so I'd say Monday."

Souta sighed. "Ok,"

"Why, what happened?"

"You know Shippo?"

"Yeah, he's in my history class." Kagome said frowning.

"Well, Yukio-sensei, that dude who always substitutes for you came by and said that Shippo didn't come to school for a few days."

Kagome gasped. "Why?"

"After doing some underground work, the school found out, Shippo's parents died in a car crash. The kid has no family at all and he's been scrounging off the streets. His parents weren't rich at all so Shippo didn't get any money from the will."

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. "So- so what's with Shippo now?"

Inuyasha got up and pulled Kagome into his arms. Kagome relaxed in the safe comfort of his arms. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair when he sat down on the table again, with Kagome between his legs, her arms around his torso.

"Yukio and I went out and found Shippo. We brought him back to the shrine and he stayed the weekend. We, on the other hand, didn't know Inuyasha's number and I think your cell died because we tried to call. Mom's thinking of signing adoption papers for Shippo, since has no family."

Kagome coughed. "Give it to Shippo?"

"Sure," Souta said as he put the phone on hold. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who smiled warmly down at her.

"Thanks," She murmured.

"No problem." He said as Kagome shifted in his arms, but didn't dare decide to leave.

Her back was now pressed against Inuyasha's back and his arms were around her waist. The phone was right beside them, but they relaxed tangled up in each other before Shippo came onto the phone.

"Higu-Higurashi-sensei?" Shippo said softly.

Kagome winced, hearing what the loss of parents could do to even a 13-year-old boy.

"Shippo, call me Kagome."

Shippo only sniffed in return.

"Are you ok sweetie? You should have told somebody that your parents died."

"I wanted to Kagome," He said desperately, "I really wanted to, and I only trust you but- but- you didn't come to school…"

Kagome winced in guilt but she felt Inuyasha squeeze her a bit and she relaxed. "You could have told the principal that you wanted to contact me, he'd have given you my location."

"That mean fart?" Shippo said, a bit more happily.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah him. He's not mean. So, did you agree to my mother when she wanted to adopt you?"

Shippo was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "How can Mrs. Higurashi be so nice? I'm a complete stranger and she wants to adopt me."

"No, you aren't a stranger. You're my favourite student and I talk about you constantly, my mom knew you by heart. She wants to adopt you, and I hardly thing it's a bad idea. You'll have a brother, a sister, a brother-in-law and a nephew."

"Brother-in-law and nephew?"

Kagome giggled. "You'll find out tomorrow, I'm coming to visit. Knowing my mom, she probably gave you a choice right?"

"Yeah," Shippo said softly.

"So you chose, and I want to hear your decision tomorrow."

"Ok, uh your cousin wants to talk to you."

"Sure thing." Kagome said as she tensed in Inuyasha's arms. He squeezed reassuringly again and Kagome relaxed.

'Him and my reaction to him- two different things.' She concluded in her mind.

"Hi Kagome," Kikyo said.

"Oh shut up. Why'd you wanna talk to me?"

"When're you coming to visit dear cousin?"

"None of your business, now if you don't mind… somebody worthy of my time needs me. Tootles," Kagome said sarcastically as she pressed the off button and the speaker turned off.

She sighed as Inuyasha jumped off the table and stared down at her. "Hey," He said softly.

"So much! Married to you, Kikyo, Shippo, and Muteki who had the stomach flu yesterday… I'm going to die!" Kagome said, pressing her hands against her temples.

Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a bit. Kagome looked up at him and he cracked a grin. "Let's go out driving, just us two, it'll calm you down. Mom and Rin will look after Muteki and Riku, ok?"

Kagome looked thankfully at him. "Great," She said. Inuyasha bent down and swiftly brushed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome stared up at him and he winked at her. "Let's go," he said.

They walked outside, and Muteki ran up to Kagome. Kagome smiled and she picked him up. "Hey Teki-chan,"

"Hi mommy!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha," Rin and Izayoi walked towards them, Riku in tail.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked as he took his son from the arms of his fiancée.

"Well we were thinking of a good wedding date. We can't to this month," Rin said, "since it'll be too short of a notice. We can't do next month since it's Kagome's birthday and we can't do November and December because Muteki's birthday is December and well, Kagome's birthday October, wedding November and Muteki's birthday December becomes to tight fitted, especially if people like giving gifts."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before back at Rin and Izayoi.

"So we could do January, but than Muteki's birthday was December and so was Christmas so that's already lots of expenses… so we've decided…" Rin grinned.

"February 14," Izayoi smiled.

"Valentines day?" Kagome said, her face showing shock.

"Exactly, unless you two want something else."

"My birthday is March 23rd, so that's another tight fit." Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh yeah! Caboodles!" Rin snapped.

"Caboodles?" Kagome said, raising a brow.

"I've learnt now to swear in front of the kids." Rin said sheepishly.

"We'll decide when we go to visit the Shrine tomorrow. Inuyasha, Muteki and I are going, so if you guys wanna come…"

"WE'D LOVE TO!" Rin squealed.

"We can't do too far," Izayoi said, "Rin wants to be bridesmaid."

"And her stomach might show, alright we'll decide tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he put Muteki down. "Kagome and I are going out now, so watch Muteki?"

"Sure thing!" Rin said as she ran off with her son and nephew behind her.

"By mommy! Bye daddy!"

"Bye sport!" Inuyasha waved.

"Bye Muteki," Kagome smiled.

Izayoi smiled. "He's a darling, I'm glad you two are getting married." And she left.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before going towards the main door.

"Our families are weird," Inuyasha commented.

"I agree."

* * *

The two had been driving aimlessly for the past hour. Kagome stared out the window as Inuyasha parked at a local park. He got out of the car and Kagome followed suit. They walked side-by-side for a few moments before Inuyasha began speaking. 

"So- uh- remember you have two months after our wedding to tell me your decision- you know about- about-"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Inuyasha sighed and stared at the sky, his hand brushed against Kagome's a few times and she only pulled her hand away.

'Kikyo- that's what went wrong-' Inuyasha thought sadly to himself. He quickly shot a side glance to Kagome to find her staring at the ground.

'Other than that- I'm still in love with her.' He concluded in his mind. It had become obvious yesterday night and this morning when they kissed, or rather, when he kissed her.

'But what about her?' he thought as he stared back at the sky. This was too confusing. After a simple get together at Sango and Kagome's ex-apartment, after a simple game of spin the bottle with altered rules and after- well it wasn't a simple dare, but after a dare… it led to this.

Inuyasha and Kagome saw some little kids running, a boy and a girl, running and laughing with their parents chasing them.

"Get back here Michelle!" the mother cried.

"NEVER!" Michelle cried.

"Michael!" The father boomed. Michael laughed. "Run Michelle!"

"Right behind you Michael!" Michelle cried as they ran away.

"Get them!" The father laughed as they ran behind their kids. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other before looking away quickly.

Inuyasha's hand brushed Kagome's one more time, but this time, Kagome laced her fingers with his and they were now holding hands. Inuyasha didn't show any emotions in his eyes, but deep inside, he felt light and- happy…

"Hey," Kagome said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Will we- will we have- you know- more kids?"

Inuyasha coughed and looked at her. "Maybe, if you still love me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared back at him. He shrugged and looked forward, his fingers tangled with Kagome's.

'Maybe, if you still love me?' Kagome repeated in her mind.

'Does that mean- that Inuyasha still- still loves me?'

* * *

**This was an ok chapter I guess… School starts in two days for me… -sob- so updates won't be as frequent. I'll only get weekends to work on my chapters and weekday nights when I have no homework… -sob- high school sucks…**

**Stay tuned guys, I'll still try and update, if not from home, than school during my lunch break.**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	16. Revelation

**Oooo… meeting time!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 16:** Revelation

* * *

'Does that mean- that Inuyasha still- still loves me?' 

----

It was Sunday morning and Inuyasha, Muteki and Kagome would be going back to the Higurashi Shrine to visit. This was going to be big. Second heir to the Takahashi Business, Inuyasha Takahashi would be getting married and gaining custody of his son.

They had lots of preparations to do. Wedding dates, hall bookings, dress fittings, tux fitting, catering, the people in the ceremony, bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honour, best man, flower girl, ring bearer, invitations… and a bunch more.

Kagome was sleeping with her son when her fiancé supposedly walks into the bedroom. Kagome cracked an eye open and looked up at Inuyasha who held a bucket over his head and was grinning very freakishly.

Kagome's eye widened. "No- no Inuyasha don't!"

"Too late," he murmured as he dumped the contents of the bucket on top of Kagome and Muteki…

The bucket was filled with…

Roses.

Kagome's eyes widened as bunches of roses showered on top of her and her son. Muteki woke up and was shocked to see his father standing above their bed with flowers on the bed.

"What's happening?" Muteki asked, totally clueless.

"Daddy gave us a surprise baby," Kagome said as she took her son into her arms.

"I like surprises," Muteki grinned as Inuyasha took him into his arms.

"We all do, can I get Muteki ready?" Inuyasha asked his fiancée.

"Go right ahead, mommy needs more sleep," Kagome murmured as her head hit the pillow. Inuyasha and Muteki watched the main woman in their lives snoring softly on the bed.

"She's tired," Muteki commented.

"Yeah… let's get ready for the trip to Nana's house."

Muteki squealed as his father took him out of the room to get him ready for the trip. Inuyasha assumed Kikyo didn't know about Muteki. If the real father didn't know, then he was positive that the person who broke him and Kagome apart wouldn't know. Only the godparents and the people living at the Shrine would know about Muteki.

Inuyasha turned the television on in his room and allowed Muteki to watch it as he took a shower. After Inuyasha finished, he gave Muteki a short shower and they both got dressed, in yet again, matching clothes. This time they both wore khaki pants and a black full sleeved shirt. They both had runners on and their hair was standing up, due to blow drying it.

"Wanna wake up mommy?" Muteki asked.

"Sure, but no giving her a bath today." Inuyasha said.

Muteki pouted but laughed as they both went to wake up Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had taken her shower and the entire family was sitting downstairs. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had the day off today (well it was Sunday, it was their weekend) so the entire family was eating together. 

"Papa," Riku grinned at his father. Sesshomaru looked down and smiled at his son. "Yeah?"

"Can we go to the park today?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "On one condition,"

Riku pouted. "What's that?"

"You change that shirt. You've been wearing it all weekend."

Rin, Izayoi and Inutaisho laughed heartily as Riku nodded eagerly. "Ok!"

"Then after breakfast, we'll see your aunt, uncle and cousin off and then go to the park with your mom ok?"

Riku squealed as he started to eat his breakfast… quickly.

Izayoi sighed. "I remember when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were younger."

Rin smiled as she patted her stomach. "I can't wait for the little one,"

Izayoi sighed, "Remember, give Sesshomaru lots of pain."

At that Kagome snorted and continued to silently eat her breakfast. Rin's eyes twinkled. "How about I give both the brothers pain during this pregnancy? You know, since Kagome couldn't give it to Inuyasha."

"Oh no," Inuyasha moaned. Inutaisho roared in laughed hearing the children quarrel.

Kagome giggled slightly as she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked horrified. "Oh don't worry, Izayoi and I will help you,"

Izayoi grinned. "Eventually."

That only caused Inutaisho and Rin to laugh harder. Muteki and Riku were overly confused.

Breakfast went by quietly after that and now it was time to see the young family off. Muteki was in his fathers arms as Kagome opened the back door for Muteki. Inuyasha strapped him in and the two parents went to their respective seats at the front. Muteki had a toy car in his hands that Riku gave him as a token of their 'cousinhood'.

"I'm scared," Kagome admitted.

"We'll be ok," Inuyasha murmured as he reversed out of the driveway and straight to the street.

Once the car hit the freeway, Muteki started his usual blabbering.

"I have a daddy now, right mommy?" Muteki asked.

Kagome laughed. "Yes you do,"

"Are we going to live together mommy?"

"We already do sweetie,"

"Oh yeah…" Muteki said as he played with his little toy car.

Inuyasha turned on the radio and soft music started to flow in through the speakers. Muteki wasn't paying attention to his parents as he kept on playing with his toy car.

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said.

"You just did," Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stopped at a red light.

"Seriously,"

Kagome giggled and nodded. "Ok, what?"

"Did you ever get any notice from Naraku after you broke the marriage?"

Kagome shook her head. "No- I didn't, why?"

Inuyasha started coughing, "Oh no reason."

Kagome glared at him. "You're lying," She sung.

Inuyasha glanced over at his fiancée. "What makes you say that?"

"Your nose is scrunched up and you eyes are narrowed, those are signs that your lying! I've dated you before buddy,"

Inuyasha sighed. "I'll tell you when we get back home,"

Kagome stared at him, but let it go. She was ready to assault him when they got back to the mansion, oh was she ready.

* * *

They arrived at the shrine in a matter of minutes after that and Muteki bounded out of the car. He ran towards the gate and knocked, since the door was locked. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, shared a small smile before getting out of the car too, and following their son. 

Much to their dismay, Kikyo opened the door.

Kikyo didn't notice Kagome and Inuyasha coming towards the door, but rather she stared at Muteki.

Muteki stared up at her. "Who're you lady?" He asked.

Kikyo frowned. "Who are you? What're you doing here?"

"My nana lives here,"

"Nana? Wrong house kid," Kikyo as she went to shut the door, but Kagome pushed it back open.

"No, we have the right house," Kagome growled. Inuyasha picked up his son and walked in past Kikyo. Kagome stared at her cousin as her fiancé and son walked into the house.

"Was that… Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"No Sherlock, that was Miroku." Kagome said sarcastically as she walked in past Kikyo.

'What the hell is going on?' Kikyo thought as she shut the door and followed Kagome and Inuyasha to the family room.

'Who's that kid?'

"Shippo-kun!" Kagome yelled. Souta and Shippo ran down the stairs.

"NEE-CHAN!" Souta grinned.

"You're 17; you still act 15 Souta," Kagome grinned. She hugged Shippo who tightly held onto her, refusing to let go.

Souta rolled his eyes. "Teki-chan!" He grinned as he took his nephew out of his soon-to-be-brother-in-law's arms.

"Uncle Souta!" Muteki cried.

Kikyo was standing there, dumbfounded.

Jii-chan and Korari walked downstairs and greeted the family.

"Nana! Jii-chan!" Muteki cried as he jumped into his grandmothers' arms.

"How's my favourite grandson?" Korari smiled.

Muteki puffed out his chest. "I'm fine,"

"He's your only grandson Mama," Kagome rolled her eyes as she hugged Korari.

"Grandson?" Kikyo said as she stepped forward. Jii-chan sighed. "Everybody, to the kitchen."

Korari carried Muteki to the kitchen as Souta and Inuyasha engrossed in conversation. Shippo and Kagome were behind them as Kikyo was slightly in front of Kagome and right behind Inuyasha.

Everybody settled around the table, Inuyasha beside Kagome with Muteki in his lap, Shippo on the other side of Kagome, Souta on Inuyasha's side, Kikyo beside Souta, Jii-chan beside her, and Korari closing the circle around the table, bye sitting beside Jii-chan and Shippo.

"Starting with Shippo," Kagome smiled, "you ok sweetie?"

Shippo nodded as he held onto Kagome's arm. Inuyasha smiled, his heart tugging, seeing the woman he love handle children.

'She does make a good mother,' he thought as he possessively held onto Muteki.

"I'm fine,"

"Did you make your decision yet?" Korari smiled warmly.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, I would like to be adopted."

Kagome squealed as she wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be-brother's neck. "I have another baby brother!"

"Seems like I got competition," Souta grinned playfully.

Shippo felt warm, he felt the love of a family once again, but this time, he wasn't an only child, he had a brother, a sister, and from what he's heard, a nephew… so that man with the silver hair would be his brother-in-law.

"You can't compete against Shippo," Kagome grinned.

"Nice newsflash Nee-chan," Souta rolled his eyes.

Shippo clung onto Kagome, the only woman he felt actually 'safe' with besides his parents. He's known Kagome since forever… or more like since he's entered Middle school. She's been around since he was in 6th grade and now he's in his 8th year.

"Who's he mommy?" Muteki pointed to Shippo.

"Your uncle, mommy's other little brother, Uncle Shippo." Kagome smiled.

"How comes I didn't see him before mommy?"

"He's been on vacation," Inuyasha grinned at his son. Shippo stared at his soon-to-be-nephew and smiled. Muteki wiggled out of his fathers grasp and walked to Shippo. Kagome smiled as Muteki hugged him around the neck.

"I'm Muteki, and you're my uncle Shippo, right?"

Shippo smiled and nodded as Muteki sat on his lap. Kagome couldn't hold it in and Inuyasha knew that look.

"Everybody, cover your ears," He said. Souta, Korari and Jii-chan knew what he was talking about. They all did, however Muteki, Shippo and Kikyo got the full blast of…

"**KAWAII**!"

Muteki cringed. "Mommy," he pouted. Kagome squealed. "You two look so cute together."

"Like it was meant to me," Inuyasha mocked Kagome as he clasped his hands together and sighed.

"Oh shut up you old man!" Kagome slugged him on the shoulder.

Kikyo stayed quiet as she watched them all with much interest.

"Ok, next news, now that Shippo is officially a Higurashi, we move on to Kagome, what's the news honey?" Korari asked.

Kagome grinned. "Inuyasha and I are getting married, but for the sake of Muteki… like I want to marry him… HIM of all people."

Souta snorted. "Who really falls for such a stupid excuse, like no offence Inuyasha, but that's just plain bullshit."

"And I was 20 then too, makes me wonder," Inuyasha shook his head.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "You two are getting married?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, and Muteki is our son from our anniversary,"

Shippo coughed. "You two weren't married before?"

Kagome laughed. "Family business, REALLY complicated."

"Anybody could figure that out Kagome," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome glared at him as Muteki started blabbering with Shippo.

"You two are getting married? OH MY GOD!" Korari squealed as she launched at her daughter. Kagome's eyes widened as her mother started to cut her air circulation. Souta pulled his mother off of his sister.

"Calm down mom,"

"When do we start preparations?" Korari asked as he calmed down.

Kikyo was still shocked.

"Any time, Izayoi and Rin want to find out wedding date. Oh yeah, Rin's a few weeks pregnant. Inuyasha and I have work tomorrow, so you guys can come by 4," Kagome smiled, she then turned to Shippo, "and you, little brother," Shippo felt pride hearing her say that, "are going to school with me tomorrow."

Souta snorted. "Your sister is your teacher Shippo,"

Shippo's eyes widened. "Oh no,"

Inuyasha burst into laughter. "Oh no?"

Kagome pouted. "That no nice Shippo,"

"I'm gonna be the laughing stock,"

"Just tell them that you're related to Inuyasha Takahashi, that ought to shut their mouths," Souta smirked.

Shippo seemed to consider this and cracked a genuine grin.

Kikyo was still shocked.

Jii-chan cleared his throat. "Now that the revelations are out of the way, I'm hungry."

"RAMEN!" Muteki screamed.

"Me too," Inuyasha chuckled.

Korari rolled her eyes. "Like father like son,"

Everybody laughed hearing that…

'So, they have a son,' Kikyo thought, 'and they're getting married? Naraku, hurry up and get here, you need to know this.'

* * *

**Sorry for updating a bit late, but hey… life is hating me right now.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I mentioned Naraku in Kikyo's thoughts so that oughta make you think…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	17. Unwanted news

**What does Kikyo have with Naraku?**

**Anyways, I wanna ask you guys something… ok not ask, tell you guys something, something you should consider before you continue to read… (man I hope I lose no readers after this…)**

**Look at the chapter number, 17 right? So far I've recently introduced Kikyo and I haven't introduced Naraku yet. Inuyasha still loves Kagome, but what about her? I have to get them married and by god, at least SOME years pass by in their wedded years. I might, keyword MIGHT get Kagome pregnant… I'm not sure yet, but hey… so how long do you think this fanfic will be?**

**Being the author, I guess 40+ chapters… -sweat drop-**

**AND OMG… somebody said that this story was even BETTER then **_Dead Famous_** by Rozefire. Guys, my story isn't THAT good! Dead Famous is SO much better! IT'S A CLASSIC... I can NEVER compete against Little Wolf LOVER or Rozefire… those two authors are what inspired ME to write… wow… but thanks you so much for saying this story is THAT good! THANK YOU!**

**Oh, what're you guys thinking? Naraku and Kikyo do NOOOOOOOT have telepathy or telekinesis… like honestly… LOL!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 17:** Unwanted news

* * *

'So, they have a son,' Kikyo thought, 'and they're getting married? Naraku, hurry up and get here, you need to know this.' 

Everybody ate ramen and now it was time for Muteki, Inuyasha and Kagome to go home. Kagome bade her family farewell, placed a wet kiss on Souta's cheek who scowled and placed a decent kiss on Shippo who blew a raspberry towards Souta who glared at them all.

Muteki ran up to Souta and squealed. "TWIRL!" He roared. Souta laughed as he picked up his nephew and twirled him in the air. Afterwards, Muteki placed a slobbery kiss on Souta's cheek who pouted. "You and your mommy are so alike,"

Kagome grinned as Inuyasha took their son from Souta's arms and walked towards the door.

"So you guys coming tomorrow, for preparation talk?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Yeah, thought I think Shippo and Souta should stay home, since they have school the day after."

"NO! I wanna go see my future-brother-in-law's house!"

Kagome raised a brow. "You've already seen it 4 years ago,"

Souta shrugged. "So? I wanna see it again."

Everybody laughed as Inuyasha, Muteki and Kagome left… however Kagome's head popped back from the door and she glared at Kikyo. "You say the hell out of my room,"

Kikyo glared at her cousin. "So what? What can _you_ do?"

"I have two brothers, one who hates your stinking guts, and a Jii-chan who thinks your not worthy of being alive. My fiancé hates your nasty little skimpy ass and so does my in-laws… I'm marrying the richest man alive; tell me, what can't I do?"

Kikyo actually had a tint of fear in her eyes as Kagome left. Souta grinned. "Nee-chan can sure give a threat,"

"She sure can…" Shippo said as he followed his new brother to go play Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Muteki was sitting in the backseat playing with his toy as Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Ok spill, what about Naraku?" 

Inuyasha sighed. "I thought you forgot," He murmured.

"I didn't, now tell."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm still not so sure myself, so give me until after work tomorrow, then I promise to tell you."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously before nodding.

* * *

It was now the next day, Kagome and Inuyasha woke up early and met each other at the breakfast table. Muteki was still sleeping in his room and Kagome was eating a piece of toast. 

"Aren't you taking him to the Shrine?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, our deal was he'll go to the Shrine up until the point I get married to you. I'm getting married to you, plus Muteki needs to get used to the mansion.

Inuyasha nodded as he ate his coffee and bacon and eggs. Kagome put her dish in the sink and the cook shooed her off. Kagome laughed as she picked up her keys and purse. "I'll see you after work?" Kagome asked her fiancé at the door who was also getting ready to leave.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, your brothers and mom will probably be here."

"But I thought Souta-kun and Shippo-kun weren't coming."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shippo would wanna get to know this house and I bet Souta has a thought of trashing my games."

Kagome giggled as they exited the house and walked to the garage. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her car and waited as she opened the door and got it started. She stepped out of the car and stared at him, a slight smile curving her lips. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, she looked so beautiful.

'One of the many reasons why I love her,' he thought arrogantly to himself. Kagome looked up at him and he smiled, bending down and nuzzled their noses together.

"After work?" He said huskily. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and unknown to her, she nodded. "After work," she whispered, her breath coming out in uneven intervals. Inuyasha lightly brushed his lips over hers and he walked to his car. He auto started and got in. He stuck his hand out of the window and waved before zooming out.

Kagome leaned against the car, gasping for air. 'What is he doing to me?' she thought as she too got into the car and went to work.

Kagome arrived at work to find Souta dropping Shippo off. Some students watched as Kagome ran over to the car and hugged Shippo as he got out. She also walked over to the drivers' side and pinched Souta's cheek.

"See you at Inuyasha's house this afternoon ok?"

Souta nodded. "Yeah, I'm bringing them all. Jii-chan didn't want to go so he's staying home, but Kikyo and Aunt Nikki and Uncle Hiro are coming."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why Aunt Nikki and Uncle Hiro?"

"Because," Souta cleared his throat to make it sound like Nikki's, "'our only niece is going to get married, we want to make sure it's to a good family!' What bullshit." Souta growled.

Kagome laughed. "You're gonna get late, see ya Souta,"

"Likewise, later Shippo."

Shippo waved and then turned to his adoptive sister. "Do I still call you Higurashi-sensei, Kagome?"

Kagome grinned. "Sure thing sweetie, but when we're no in school, you call me Onee-chan, or Nee-chan, that's what Souta calls me."

Shippo's eyes burned with tears as he hugged his sister. Kagome smiled as she rubbed his back. Shippo coughed a few times before looking up at her. "And I call Souta, Onii-chan?"

Kagome grinned. "Or Nii-chan,"

Shippo smiled as they walked into the school. Some people ran up to Shippo and said hi to him, or how are you's to him. Kagome smiled as Souten tugged Shippo off. She waved to her little brother as he was pummeled by his friends.

She shook her head as she went to her class room. 'Kids,' she thought.

She went to her desk and took out the notes Yukio-sensei left for her. So they finished Kaguya-hime and were now onto the Great battle against the Western Lands, owned by the Inu Taiyoukai, and the Southern lands, owned by the zombie panther Taiyoukai.

'Oh great, war…' Kagome shook her head s she put the notes in the desk drawer and took out the text book. She skimmed the pages to find the textual reading for the Great War over 700 years ago.

She started reading it, trying to find a perfect spot to read as a class, before the final bell rings in 3 minutes.

_The great taiyoukai of the West, Toga (Inu no Taisho) and the taiyoukai of the South, Oyakata were in war of dominance of the lands. Toga and his army fought day and night against Oyakata and his army of panthers and eventually, Toga came out as victor because of his pure ways._

_Oyakata was buried and the last of the panthers----_

Kagome stopped reading as the bell rung. She marked the first three pages as text reading and questions 1 to 5 for homework. But first of all, she needed to apologize to her class for being absent for so long.

One by one, the class filed in and took their seats. Some waved to Kagome, others smiled and said hi. Kagome saw her baby brother walk in and take a seat. He smiled at her and Kagome smiled back.

"Good morning class," she said after the morning announcements and the national anthem played.

"Good morning Higurashi-sensei," The class bowed before taking their seat.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you on your excellent work on the Kaguya-hime tests. Yukio-sensei marked them and left them in the teachers' lounge where I got them. Our lowest mark was 53 out of 60 and our highest was 61, because of the bonus question I gave you. I want to congratulate all of you on a job well done, you guys deserved it."

The class applauded and a murmur of happiness and smug shot for a few seconds before dying down.

"Second of all, I would like to apologize for being absent so many days. Family problems came up and lots of things tied in. However, I want to say that I'm getting married to Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome grinned as everybody clapped for her, "we're already engaged and well, I was wondering, since I'll soon be sending out invitations, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come."

Everybody cheered. Kagome smiled fondly. She loved his class out of all the classes she ever taught and it did cross her mind to invite them all.

"I take that as a yes, but shh, don't tell anybody as of yet. Show off when Inuyasha and I send off invitations."

Everybody started chattering excitedly.

"And lastly, I want all of you to know that Shippo went through a lot in the past few days and that he's still kind of soft, ain't you Shippo?"

"HEY!" Shippo screamed and everybody laughed.

"But, Shippo now does have a family,"

Everybody turned to Shippo and Souten called out, "Who's your new family Ship?"

Shippo glanced at Kagome and she nodded.

"Higurashi-sensei is my Onee-chan."

Everybody gasped. "You're his sis?" Souten asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll favour him any more than I already do you guys. He's living with my mother, grandfather and my brother while I live with Inuyasha."

"So no favouring Shippo?" Souten asked again.

"Nope, ok now that all those announcements are out of the way, turn your textbook to page 126, chapter 7, the Great War, Taiyoukai Toga versus Taiyoukai Oyakata in the battle of Dominance. Setsuna, please start reading."

* * *

"Jakotsu, please call in Ginkotsu," Inuyasha said to his secretary. His financial advisor, Ginkotsu Shichinintai was needed right away. 

"Oh, and call Mukotsu," Inuyasha also said over the buzzer.

"Yes sir," Jakotsu said as he called his brothers, Ginkotsu and Mukotsu. Mukotsu was in charge of making every single phone call in the entire building. He and Inuyasha got together after every office day and he summarized every phone call he made to every person that Inuyasha told him to.

The seven Shichinintai brothers from eldest, Renkotsu (producer), Jakotsu (Inuyasha's secretary), Ginkotsu (financial advisor), Kyoukotsu (Inutaisho's secretary), Suikotsu (Sesshomaru's secretary), Bankotsu (Chief executive of the Design crew) and Mukotsu (phone caller), all worked for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho.

Ginkotsu and Mukotsu arrived at Inuyasha's office and Jakotsu allowed them in.

"He seems happy," Jakotsu murmured as his brothers walked in.

"You called sir?" Ginkotsu asked.

"Yes, we need to talk about the merger, Mukotsu, can you call Naraku and get me on the line with him?"

Mukotsu nodded as he left. "Oh yes, Mukotsu, tell Jakotsu to send Bankotsu in."

"Yes sir," Mukotsu said as he left. "Oi Jakotsu,"

"Hmm?" Jakotsu said as he looked up from his playboy magazines.

"Boss said to call Bankotsu."

"Sure thing," Jakotsu said as Mukotsu went to make the phone call. 'I wonder why mother and father ended all of our names with kotsu,' Jakotsu thought as he buzzed in his brother, Bankotsu.

"What?" Bankotsu asked. Bankotsu was part of the design crew. Bankotsu was the Chief executor of the entire crew. The Takahashi Empire made lots of things, from swords, to hosting shows, to even magazines. Bankotsu was in charge of making sure the image for all of them was ok, as well as choosing out perfect cover girl models for the magazines.

"Boss wants you, he already as Ginkotsu in there."

"Sure," Bankotsu said as he left the crew.

"Keep thinking up good layouts, I'll be back." He said as he left the room. He nodded to his elder brother who let him in.

"You called boss?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, take a seat." Inuyasha said. Bankotsu took a seat beside his brother. Ginkotsu looked at him and Bankotsu shrugged.

"Have either of you talked to Renkotsu?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Bankotsu said right away. Renkotsu was the producer dude. He was in charge of all the people who booked show times, release dates for the merchandise, grand openings and those stuff.

"He hasn't been answering any of my calls since morning. Anyways, I needed you two the most. As you know, Naraku Onigumo wants to perform a merger with us, which will prophet us ten times our annual income."

Bankotsu whistled low. "Ten times boss?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, but the thing is, Naraku is after our money, I know that based on his reputation, but this merger will be good enough for the company. What I want you two to do is, Ginkotsu, do the calculations and tell me by 4:30 what in ten years, our income status will be."

Ginkotsu nodded. "Yes boss,"

"Good. Bankotsu, I want your team to make me a faulty layout design for this months issue. The magazine will ONLY consist of pictures of all of our stuff made this month, plus shows, fashion, fighting, all those types of shows in the next three months. Items from the past three months and new items that'll release n the coming three months should also be in it. Prices should be included, so you need Renkotsu for that. Remember, it has to be faulty, as in the worst I've ever seen."

Bankotsu nodded, wondering what his boss was up to. "Got it boss,"

Inuyasha nodded. "Good, now go."

Bankotsu and Ginkotsu left. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling.

'Why would Naraku want a merger with us? He's up a couple thousand in the money side, so why would he want… unless he's up to something.' Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'It somewhat makes sense, Kikyo suddenly appearing, and now Naraku wanting to merge… but what're they up to?'

Inuyasha's buzzer rang. "What?"

"Boss, Mukotsu says that Naraku is on line 7."

"Thanks Jakotsu," Inuyasha as he picked up the phone and hit line 7.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said right away.

"Why hello Inuyasha." Naraku sneered. "What brings your voice this lovely day?"

"Cut the crap, what're you up to Naraku? Why all of a sudden do you wanna merge with our company? Why the fuck are you telling me this? Why not Sesshomaru or my father?"

Naraku chuckled. "Oh they know Inuyasha, but I thought it'd be best if I told you, since as you already know, I'm doing this to get to Kagome."

Inuyasha's heartbeat accelerated as he heard Naraku laugh on the other end. "Now why did I tell you that little bit of information?"

"Shut up Naraku!"

"My oh my, you have anger management problems. I want a merger because it'll be best for our companies… getting to see Kagome is a bonus."

"How the fuck do you know about her?"

"Kikyo told me that you two are engaged and you have a son. Pity, I'm against the idea of premarital sex."

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha said dryly as he flicked his pen towards the door.

"Does it matter? I'll be seeing you at the meeting next week,"

"Hoping not to see you there Onigumo,"

Naraku laughed and said snidely, "But au contraire Takahashi, I'm hoping to see all three of you." And he hung up.

Inuyasha screamed as he slammed the phone down. He buzzed Jakotsu again.

"Yes boss?" Jakotsu said.

"Call my father and brother to the conference room." He said urgently as he stood up and left the room. Jakotsu stared after him before sighing.

"The men in this family, I swear!"

* * *

It was lunch break for Kagome and she was eating in the class room with all the kids. She allowed her students to eat lunch in the class room today, so long as they keep everything clean. Shippo came up to Kagome and smiled as he stole her sandwich. 

"Oi!"

Shippo grinned. "Mom packed me Rice and spicy curry, I don't like spicy."

"So you steal my wantons?" Kagome frowned playfully.

"Yep!"

Kagome laughed. "Bring me your food and we'll trade."

Shippo grinned as he went to get his food.

'He certainly looks happier,' Kagome thought.

* * *

"When're mommy and daddy coming home, Auntie Rin?" Muteki asked his aunt as Rin spoon fed her son and her nephew. 

Rin glanced at the clock hanging on the far wall. It read 1:27pm.

"In two hours Teki-chan," Rin smiled as she spooned some more rice into his mouth.

Muteki nodded and continued to chatter with his cousin, even if his mouth was full.

'They're so KAWAII!' Rin mentally screamed as Izayoi walked into the dining room.

"Want some help?" She grinned.

Rin shook her head. "No way, if I'm gonna be a mom again, I should get used to feeding 3-year-olds."

Izayoi laughed as she got her lunch and started eating.

* * *

"What's up Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. 

Inutaisho nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Has Naraku contacted any of you?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on a random chair in the conference room.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, we only got one call from his secretary Kagura when he wanted a merger."

Inutaisho agreed with his eldest son. "Only Kagura contacted us two days ago, in news of the merger."

Inuyasha rubbed his face. "Naraku contacted me two nights ago, he simply said that he wanted a merger and he hung up. Kagura called a few seconds later and went into detail before hanging up. I got Mukotsu to contact Naraku and he said he wanted the merger to make better income and to get… Kagome."

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho gasped…

"He wants her?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Seems like he's still in love with her,"

'Just like me,' he added in his head.

* * *

**3 300+ words and 10 and a half pages. This chapter and lots of information, but hey, s'all good! Naraku's vocally debuts in this chapter but I have much more to happen**

**Wedding preparations will commence next chapter (which'll be hilariously funny and very InuKag-ish too) and from then on there… the story is only heating up!**

**Did you know how LONG it took me to find the names of the Band of 7? I only knew Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu by heart, I had to go to the depths of hell to find the names of Suikotsu, Kyoukotsu and Bankotsu… man! So many KOTSU'S!**

**Oh yeah and one more thing… wait… shit I forgot! –shrugs- I'll remember after… stupid me!  
**

**Much lub,**

**Sakura**


	18. Preparations Part 1

**Yeah, I know Jakotsu is gay, but hey, in this story, Jakotsu isn't gay… that's why he likes Playboy (honestly, when I saw Jakotsu for the first time, I wasn't sure if he was guy or girl… o.O;)**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 18:** Preparations Part 1

* * *

'Just like me,' he added in his head. 

----

It was the end of the workday and Inuyasha was going home. Bankotsu was working on his faulty magazine and Ginkotsu did the math and told Inuyasha that their income profit, if merged with Naraku, will increase by $100 million by the next 10 years. Inuyasha took all the calculations and made his way to the car. Inuyasha was due home around 4, Sesshomaru 4:30 and Inutaisho 5.

Inuyasha walked into the house and was surprised when he saw his fiancée and Rin chasing a very… _very_ muddy Muteki and Riku.

"Teki-chan! Riku-chan! Get back here!" Kagome cried as she fell over the carpet.

"AH!" She screamed as she fell. Rin, even being pregnant, jumped over Kagome and caught Muteki's arm. Muteki squealed as Riku jumped over the sofa and straight behind his uncle.

"UNCLE INU!" He shrieked as he caught Inuyasha's pant leg. Kagome got up and grinned at Rin who held onto a struggling Muteki.

"Riku-chan, come with Auntie Kagome and I'll give you a whole tub of ramen."

Riku snorted. "Uncle Inu likes Ramen, not me!"

"Then a big slice of apple pie?" Kagome said, wiggling her eyebrows. That caught Riku's attention as he slowly crept away from his uncle.

"Apple pie?" Riku said. Kagome winked at Inuyasha who quickly lunged down and caught Riku's arms.

"AHHH!" Riku squealed as Kagome lunged at him and caught him around the waist. She hoisted the kid onto her waist and he put his muddy hands around her shoulders. "You're strong Auntie," Riku grinned.

"Thank you, now you two boys need a shower. Your father can't see you dirty, now can he Riku?" Kagome grinned.

"Uncle Inu saw Muteki dirty!"

"That's because Uncle Inu loves playing in the mud too," Kagome grinned, Inuyasha glared at her but didn't say anything, "daddy doesn't, so let's go kiddo, your mommy needs to give you a shower and I gotta give Muteki one too."

"Okie dokie… then apple pie?" Riku said hopefully.

Kagome nodded as she placed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's lips. He was surprised at the gesture as she walked away. Rin held onto Muteki's soft hand as the four of them walked upstairs.

"HI DADDY!" Muteki waved as Rin tugged him upstairs. Inuyasha waved back and then shook his head, as Izayoi came to greet him.

"Fatherhood taking a toll on you, son?" she asked softly.

"Not really, not yet at least. How did dad do it? The both of us… Sesshomaru and I are dying with one brat of our own, and now Rin is pregnant."

Izayoi smiled knowingly. "You get your instincts. Anyways, Kagome's family is due to arrive in half and hour. Freshen up and come down to eat. Rin already ate, thanks to Kagome and myself, we can't let your pregnant sister-in-law not eat now can we?"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"But Kagome was waiting for you. She only ate breakfast before work but didn't eat anything after she came back an hour ago."

Inuyasha stared up the stairs to where Kagome and Muteki vanished to. He smiled at his mother as he went upstairs. "I'll get her to eat," He waved as Izayoi smiled. Inuyasha opened the door Kagome and Muteki's bedroom. They had a bathroom in their bedroom and he saw that Kagome was giving Muteki a bath.

"Sweetie, who told you to play in the mud? You aren't a puppy,"

Muteki giggled. "Riku wanted to make Auntie Rin mad."

Kagome laughed. "Then Riku is much like Uncle Sesshomaru. I remember your father and your uncle always got Granny mad at them, **all** the time."

Muteki laughed and so did Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and smiled at him. "Welcome home," she said as Muteki played with the bubbles. Kagome returned her attention to her son and started lathering his hair with shampoo. Inuyasha put the toilet seat down and sat down, his briefcase on the floor in Kagome's bedroom.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Same old, I told my class that they're invited to our wedding."

Inuyasha shrugged. "We already have over a billion there, 26 more won't matter."

Kagome giggled as Muteki dunked under the water and came back up, grinning. She pushed him to sit down and he splashed Kagome. Kagome giggled again as Muteki sat down, allowing his mother to rub soap all over his body.

"How was your work? You promised me that you'd tell me about Naraku today, didn't you." Kagome said softly as she rinsed off her son. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Yeah I did,"

"Than do tell," She said as she unplugged the bathtub and let the water swirl away into the drain. Muteki watched it in awe, seeing the little water typhoon in front of the drain. Kagome grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Muteki and then picked him up. She took him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. She went to get body lotion as Inuyasha brought out some clothes for his son.

"So what's this deal with Naraku?" Kagome asked as she started to put lotion on Muteki's body.

"He wants a merger with our company,"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as her head snapped in Inuyasha's direction. "He what?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "You heard me right Kagome, he wants a merger with our company. The Shichinintai brothers, myself, Sesshomaru and father are trying our very best to keep this merger from happening."

"But you three own the company, can't you just say no?" Kagome asked, her heartbeat, hitchhiking. Muteki watched his parents back and forth. He was amused that his mother could look so shocked, talk to his father and still get Muteki dressed without failing to do something.

"We can, but we need a good reason for the board. The board doesn't know about our family history. Ginkotsu did the math," Inuyasha took the piece of paper from out of his pocket and handed it to Kagome, "if we merge with Naraku's company, we get $100 million in 10 years, which is above and beyond what we would make without a merge."

Kagome groaned as she put on Muteki's shirt. "All ready sweetie, go on and play with Riku, but no more rolling in the mud."

"Yes mommy!" Muteki said as he ran off.

"And tell the cook to give him some apple pie, and yourself too." Kagome called after her son.

Muteki nodded as he ran down the stairs to where Riku was waiting. She sat down on the bed and looked at her fiancée. "So… what now?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I have no idea… all he said that he wanted a merger to make his company greater, you know, the Onigumo and the Takahashi's united will make great ratings, but he also said, and I quote, 'Getting to see Kagome is an added bonus,' not those exact words, but whatever."

Kagome's eyes became distant as she stared "past" Inuyasha, off to her own little world.

'He's back…' she thought, her heart beat racing. Years ago, Naraku didn't take the news well of her loving Inuyasha enough to break their marriage. It was in her father, Akira's will that Kagome would marry the one he chooses and he, unfortunately, chose Naraku Onigumo. But it also said in the will that if Kagome found somebody before the wedding that she was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she could break of the wedding. That was the only reason she was engaged to him.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha murmured as he moved closer towards her. Her gaze snapped towards him and she let out a big breath of air. "So what're you doing now?" She said. She felt his hand on hers but didn't make the move to move him. It was comforting, feeling him around her. No matter how much she disliked him for what he did in the past, he still made her feel safe and wanted whenever he was near her, whenever he touched her.

"Bankotsu, my chief exec of the design crew, is making a faulty magazine with all of our crap in it." Inuyasha said. Kagome raised a brow.

"Faulty, why?"

"Well, Naraku is sending us a magazine of his companies' achievements and we also rate his magazine. If we send a crap magazine to him, he'll probably; or rather the board would probably disagree with the merger. Naraku would wanna do it, either way to see you again."

Kagome gulped. "Are you sure the faulty magazine will work?"

"There's a 50/50 chance really, if Naraku catches onto my scheme than he'll tell the board that he told us to make our magazine layout like that. If he doesn't, which I doubt he will, then the board will disagree with our merger."

Kagome groaned. "What does he want? I dumped him four years ago… what now?"

"Weird isn't it? Kikyo shows up at your house just about the same time I get the merger news from Naraku. They both contacted us in one way or another after I proposed to you."

"You think they knew?"

"Not possible," Inuyasha said softly, "they couldn't have known, unless one of the guys told 'em."

Kagome shook her head. "The guys would never do something stupid like that,"

"Than how else?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Coincidence maybe?"

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up, Kagome following suit. "Maybe," he murmured. Kagome giggled as she took a step closer to him. "We'll talk about this later, you shower and get changed, I'm hungry and my family is due to arrive soon."

Inuyasha, in one swift, brought his arm around Kagome's waist and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't resist, but much rather allowed his tongue to invade her mouth. After some short few minutes, they pulled back for air and he smiled at her, slightly kissing the bridge of her nose.

"I'll take a shower, and then we eat?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "For sure,"

He softly kissed her one last time before leaving the room. Kagome sighed as she sat down on the bed.

'Do I… am I… still in love?'

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were eating together, with Rin sitting with them. Sesshomaru came home by the time Inuyasha got ready and they all decided to eat together. Kagome ate quietly and jumped when the doorbell rung. 

"UNCLE SOUTA!" Muteki squealed as Jaken opened the door.

"Hey there squirt," Kagome heard her brother say. She instantly shot up and ran to the grand hall to find Shippo, Souta, Kohaku, Korari, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Ayumi, Hojo, Yuka, Hayabusa, Eri, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"Oh wow… the entire gang is here." She grinned as she hugged everybody, even including Kouga. She placed a soft kiss on Miroku's cheek who winked at her. "By Kagome and Sango, how much luckier can I get?"

"Oi pervert, we're here too!" Ayame shrieked.

"True, but if I said you all, Sango would murder me." Miroku cringed.

"She is one tough girlfriend," Hayabusa agreed and Sango flushed. Everybody laughed as Muteki nestled in his Uncle Souta's arms.

"We're here for wedding prep Kagome, so hurry and finished eating and get your husband-to-be here!" Sango shrilled as she decided to play with Muteki and Riku. Kagome sweat dropped as she turned around and walked to the kitchen.

"Sango screaming at you?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded as she continued to eat her ramen.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, Souta, Kohaku (Kohaku lives with Sango now, now that Kagome moved out. Before he lived by himself), Inutaisho (Who arrived earlier than expected), Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Yuka, Hayabusa, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Ginta and Hakkaku were all sitting in Inutaisho's study. Inutaisho took the big red armchair with Sesshomaru and Rin to his left and Kagome and Inuyasha to his right. Izayoi, Korari and Sango took the rest of the chairs. The others sat down on the sofas that were placed around. Riku and Muteki were currently in Riku's playroom. 

"Do we have a date for your wedding yet?" Inutaisho asked as he had a pad and pen ready.

Kagome sighed. "I have no idea, Rin and Izayoi were going crazy,"

"What? Your birthdays are so spread out!" Rin pouted.

"Muteki is December 7th, I'm October 28th and Inuyasha is March 23rd… how is that spread out?"

"We wanted your birthday on a special day, most probably Valentines day. We can't wait that long for your wedding, it's near the end of September, and we were hoping your wedding be in a month or two." Izayoi said.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and shared a small smile. "January 20th," They both said simultaneously.

Everybody looked at each other but then Sango squealed. "Oh my god! January 20, the first day you two went out right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's the first day we went out,"

Inutaisho scribbled January 20 on his notepad. "Ok, so our scheduled date is the 20th,"

"No father," Inuyasha said, "our finalized date is the 20th."

Inutaisho laughed. "Ok, January 20th it is. That gives us around three months, October, November and December to get your wedding prepared. Some would think you two would want a summer wedding, like Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Inuyasha would want opposites of what I have."

That caused everybody to laugh.

"Let's get basics out of the way, about how many people are going to come to the wedding?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome invited her class, which is 26," Inuyasha said, "plus her family, which is Souta, Shippo is included in the class count, Korari, her Jii-chan, than Sango and the girls are counted as her invites while the guys are as mine."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but we shouldn't put the ones that are in the ceremony on our guest list."

"So that excludes Sango, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Miroku, Kouga, Souta, Sesshomaru and Hayabusa," Inuyasha said.

Ginta, Hakkaku and Hojo frowned. "We ain't in the ceremony?" they asked.

"Sesshomaru is my best man, Kouga, Miroku, Souta and Hayabusa are groomsmen. Sango is the maid of honour and the other girls are bridesmaids. Father is going to give Kagome away, and family get front row seats. Lots of these people won't be in the ceremony." Inuyasha said.

"That's just groomsmen, best man, maid of honour and bridesmaids. We still need flower girls, ring bearer…" Kagome sighed.

"We want a Christian wedding by what I'm hearing," Inutaisho raised a brow.

Korari rolled her eyes. "Well duh,"

Everybody sniggered as Inutaisho wrote that down.

"So far, we have planned for January 20th, giving us two months, we have the selected few people in the ceremony, we need flower girl and a ring bearer. You two," Inutaisho pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome, "need to make the guest list, Miroku and Sango will help you. We'll decide where you want to marry and book that place for your wedding and then get on to decorations. We'll have the blueprints of that place and decide what goes where so one week before the wedding, we decorate that place."

"We're getting Kagome's dress special made!" Korari squealed.

"Bridesmaid dresses too," Izayoi nodded.

Rin pouted. "Why am I not in the ceremony,"

"You'll be a balloon then sweetie," Ayame hugged her. Rin glared at Sesshomaru. "Stop making me pregnant!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Rin glared at him. "You know what I mean!"

Everybody laughed and Inutaisho put the pen down.

"First of all… we need to get this straight. Wedding is January 20th and I hope the reception is a day after, or else we're gonna be rushing for time."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "We agree with reception the day after."

Inutaisho winked at them. "They're going on honeymoon for a month after their wedding, Muteki is their choice."

"Hey! My son is coming with us!" Kagome pouted.

"Fine, fine," Inutaisho rolled his eyes, "we need to hire caterers, find a priest, get your fittings and everything. We need to divvy the three months of preparation up. The first 10 days of January will be strictly for practicing the march, than the 5 days after that will be fore relaxation, the final 5 days will be last minute touchups and final march practicing."

Everybody stared at him. Inutaisho chuckled. "I planned my wedding and Sesshomaru's wedding, I know these things."

They all fell into collective laughter.

"So what do we do now pops?" Miroku asked Inutaisho.

"Nothing really, just that speech. We start actual prep next weekend, when we're all off work. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you all." Inutaisho said as he got up. Everybody left and Sango and Ayame shot a look at Kagome clearly interpretation, 'tell us later!'.

"So Kagome, did Inuyasha tell you about Naraku?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome gulped and nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Inutaisho stared at the three youngsters.

"I've decided that we will merge with Naraku,"

* * *

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated in over 10 days! GAH!... 14 days to be exact… this story NEVER went that long without an update! 2 full weeks… but you know… with school and stuff.**

**So why does Inutaisho want a merger with Naraku?**

**Only more chapters and time will tell…**

**Stay tuned and I love you all!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**AND WHY Kikyo, her mother and father didn't come to Inuyasha's house WILL be explained in the next chapter!**


	19. Preperations Part 2

**Inu-kun! What're you up to? I already know… but you guys don't! hahha!**

**Oh wow… I never knew this story was gonna be THIS much of a hit. Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 19:** Preparations Part 2

* * *

"I've decided that we will merge with Naraku," 

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Inutaisho as Sesshomaru coughed a few times. They were shocked beyond comparison. Kagome turned to stare at Inutaisho as Inuyasha's face twisted in fury. Sesshomaru looked from his brother, future-sister-in-law to his father. They were all confused, as to why Inutaisho would want a merger with Naraku… Naraku Onigumo of ALL people!

"YOU WHAT?" Inuyasha roared, in defense to his fiancée. "You know Onigumo is after Kagome! That bastard would probably want Muteki as well! I am NOT letting that mother fucker anywhere NEAR my wife and son!"

Kagome's heart soared with every word Inuyasha said. She felt loved again, not cheated on, but loved. She felt that she was the only woman in his life and that feeling was great. She felt like she was the only one for him… the only woman he saw… best of all, he called her wife instead of fiancée. Tells you something, doesn't it?

Inutaisho nodded, calmly. "I understand completely Inuyasha-"

However, Inuyasha growled, cutting his father off. "No you don't dad! You didn't have some crazed ex-fiancé psychopath going after mom when you had Sesshomaru, did you? You didn't have that exact same ex-fiancé try and create a merger with YOUR Company JUST to get closer to mom and Sesshomaru, now did you? No dad, you didn't go through that, I am. Naraku is after MY wife and MY son… you wouldn't understand if it bit you in the fucking ass." Inuyasha scowled as he took Kagome's elbow and led her out of the room, leaving a shocked Sesshomaru and an equally shocked Inuyasha.

"Did that just happen?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Inuyasha's very possessive of his things, especially Kagome and Muteki." Sesshomaru turned to his father, raising a brow. "So tell me father, why do you want a merger with the Onigumo company?"

Inutaisho sighed. "It'll be good for our stats and ratings, but… Naraku can't do anything to Inuyasha, Kagome or Muteki."

"How's that?" Sesshomaru asked, getting quite curious, about what his father had up his sleeve.

Inutaisho smirked. "I've been working on a prototype for a new security unit. It's called the **IMKT Handprint** device."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Where on this earth did you get IMKT?"

"Inuyasha Muteki Kagome Takahashi Handprint." Inutaisho laughed. "It's specially made to format the fingerprints of the intermediate family. Inuyasha has a house on Tokyo Hills **(Tokyo Hills is made up… no such thing.)**. I'm betting you any amount of money, son," Inutaisho said, "that Inuyasha will take Kagome and Muteki to live with him there after the marriage."

"And you'll install the IMKT handprint device at the place on Tokyo hills?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha had a huge mansion, about the size of Inutaisho's mansion, built on top of lush green mountains near the country side of Tokyo Japan. He bought acres of land and created two swimming pools, a golf course, the mansion itself, a 45 limit car underground parking, a 5 car limit driveway, golden gates, a frontier backyard, and many more. He had a kiddy section of the house already being built, for Muteki and, when he visits, Riku.

Inutaisho nodded. "Tokyo Hills will be the first to have the IMKT handprint device. We'll have to function it to recognize ONLY Inuyasha, Kagome and Muteki's handprints. For Muteki however, there will have to be a parental consent entrance code which the kid'll have to punch in on the number pad, right underneath the sensors."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's a 3 year old kid we're talking about, he can bring in lots of things as well as attract. In any case, Naraku might take the poor kid and use his fingerprints to enter the house, but Muteki will most probably not remember a complex code when he's getting kidnapped." Inutaisho smirked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Gee dad, you had it all planned. Worst case scenario, Muteki gets kidnapped but pisses in his pants and forgets the 7 digit code to enter his house."

"More like 12 digit." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru coughed. "How is that little pipsqueak gonna remember a 12 digit entrance code to his house?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before adding an afterthought. "I don't think Kagome and Inuyasha will allow him to go out and play alone for a few more years. At least one parent will be with him when they enter the house."

Inutaisho rubbed his face. "Precaution Sesshomaru, in case something happens."

"That's why we have motion sensors activated at Tokyo hills as well as 5 different locks on the door which Inuyasha has the key to."

Inutaisho threw his papers into the air. "It's still in the prototype stage son! Give me time!"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Fair enough, now speak father, why merge with Naraku?"

Inutaisho smirked. "Because son, that man has money. Why not use this opportunity? With the IMKT handprint device well on its way AND the Takahashi security guards, nothing can penetrate our barriers. We get Naraku bankrupt, and then call the merge off."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Think out the finer points father, that man is smart… he certainly has something up his sleeve. Don't make rash decision where Muteki is involved."

Inutaisho nodded. "You're right, it was just a thought, we don't have to merge with Naraku."

"I think that's for little brother to decide." Sesshomaru said before leaving his father. Inutaisho groaned. 'Naraku has money and we can easily take a few hundred thousand… but where the health and concern of my family is involved… money is not important.'

"Sesshomaru's right," Inutaisho mumbled as he left his office, "I'll leave the merger with Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the sofa as he watched Kagome slowly hand feed Muteki some rice. He was sitting on her lap as she placed the bowl on his lap. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Riku, Izayoi and Rin were eating in the dining room while the others (Korari, Souta, Shippo, Kohaku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Yuka, Hayabusa, Ginta, Hakkaku, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo) had already left. 

"Mommy, no more, please?" Muteki begged as he looked up at his mother. Kagome gave a stern yet soft frown.

"Teki-chan, if you wanna grow up and be as strong as daddy, you have to eat." Kagome soothed as she spooned another little bit into her sons' mouth.

Muteki's eyes shone. "As big as daddy?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep, when we were younger," Kagome started, meaning 4 years ago, "your daddy ate A LOT of food. Why do you think he's so big, strong and handsome?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You think I'm handsome Kag-chan?"

Kagome looked up at him, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I uh… you see…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "No worries Kago," Kagome looked away from him as she continued to feed her son, "I know I'm good looking."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "More like cocky,"

Inuyasha laughed as Muteki finally finished his food. "Can I play with Riku now Mommy?"

Kagome looked over to the direction of the kitchen. "When he finishes eating sweetie,"

Muteki nodded as he waddled over to the television set and turned it on. Kagome raised a brow. "Intelligent 3 year old,"

"He is mine," Inuyasha said.

"How full of yourself," Kagome commented.

Inuyasha nodded as he sprawled onto his sofa and kicked his shoes off. "So Kago,"

Kagome shot him a glare. "Don't Kago me, Inuyasha."

"I've lost the right… yadda yadda ya… but I'm your fiancé now Kago and I can call you whatever the hell I like," he said, in a rather possessive tone.

Kagome gulped as she looked over at him. That is what she was afraid of. He was possessive back then… he's possessive even today…

* * *

_4 years ago, before Kikyo even arrived to ruin Kagome and Inuyasha's life… there was a little mishap between Kagome, Inuyasha and some third person, Mark. Mark was a close childhood friend of Kagome's and he cared for like he would a sister…_

_Inuyasha however… took it the wrong way._

_A day before Mark arrived to visit Kagome, she was getting ready to meet and greet him at the airport._

_Inuyasha was with her as she got ready._

"_Where to Kago?" he asked._

"_To meet a very old friend of mine… I haven't seen him in so long!" She squealed as she put on a headband. She felt a hand on her elbow and then she was whirled around and held tightly towards a strong, toned and much sculpted chest._

"_It's a him?" Inuyasha growled, very, very throatily._

_Kagome wrestled out of his grip. "Yes it's a him, Mark Tran is his name, he's a Viet and I've known him since we were practically babies."_

"_YOU WHAT?" Inuyasha roared. Kagome winced and thought it was a bad time to tell him that Mark and her bathed together until they turned 7. _

"_He's just a friend Yasha," Kagome said exasperatedly. "It's not like I love him,"_

"_You may not… but HE may!" he scowled._

"_But HE doesn't!" Kagome screamed._

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW?" He roared._

"_THE GU Y IS MARRIED!" She hollered. Inuyasha was quiet for a little while before blinking. "Married… how old is he?"_

_Kagome pulled out of his grip as she fixed her clothing. "19, like me, but he's an arrange marriage. He's been married since 18."_

_Inuyasha coughed and sat down on the bed. "So, when do we meet Mark? I wanna see what kind of people you made friends with." He said in the most casual manner._

_Kagome looked at him and burst out laughing. "Oh Inuyasha,"_

* * *

"OI WENCH!" He waved a hand in front of her face. "What're you thinking of?"

"The day you pissed off about Mark Tran," Kagome grinned as Riku and Muteki ran off to play.

Inuyasha sat down beside her and laughed. "Mark Tran, didn't he marry Ami Sao?"

Kagome nodded. "Currently Ami Tran and she is pregnant in her 5th month."

"You still had contact with them?"

Kagome snorted. "Buddy, I bathed with him till we were 7, of course I kept track of them!"

"Bathed with him till you were 7?" Inuyasha said, his voice lowering to a calm whisper. "Why not bath with me now, Kago?"

Kagome blinked before pushing him. "INUYASHA!" She shrieked. Inuyasha laughed as he jumped the sofa, to get away from his fiancée.

'Life's perfect, for now I suppose,' he thought as he ran behind Rin.

"SAVE ME DEAR SISTER-IN-LAW!"

Rin laughed. "GET HIM KAGOME!"

Kagome grinned as Rin stepped out of the way, leaving a much exposed Inuyasha… Inuyasha hid his face behind his hands and screamed like a girl… "MOMMMMYYYYY!"

Kagome and Rin stopped and stared at him, Izayoi heard him and ran towards him. "My baby, what's the matter Inu-chan?"

Kagome and Rin looked at each other and bubbled into laughter. They laughed and laughed and laughed until they were sore all over, and even THEN they laughed some more. Inuyasha pouted and walked away and Izayoi grinned, loving the joke.

"Keh," he snorted, "women."

Kagome raised a brow. "Women eh? Then why not marry a man instead of a woman!"

"I'm not marrying a woman Kago," he turned around and winked, "I'm marrying a mere child."

"A mere child who raised **YOUR** son for 3 years!" Kagome shot back, grinning like a manic.

Rin squealed. "Ohhhh! She got you there dear brother-in-law."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh, it's me who's gonna pay for all of the bills, not Kagome."

Kagome smirked. "Yet it's me who can break off our engagement and take your son away from you."

Inuyasha matched her grin with one of his own. "You wouldn't dare take Muteki away from his father, now that the kid's attached to me, now would you?"

Kagome stood her ground. "Try me,"

Inuyasha chuckled, "I don't have to Kagome," he said as he walked off. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on the dining chair. "He's such an egoistical bastard!"

"But that's what makes him, him." Rin smiled. "I mean, could you imagine a sophisticated, kind hearted, non possessive, not aggressive, not pushy, and an all around good person type of Inuyasha?"

Kagome furrowed her brows as she tried to think up a Hojo like Inuyasha… she shook her head. "Nah, it's too hard. I mean I've dated the bad boy Inuyasha and now I'm getting married to him."

"Not to forget that you had a kid with him already. See, if you went through so much with him, it's kinda hard to imagine him as another person" Rin smiled.

"Or rather the same person with a Hojo-like personality."

Izayoi laughed. "Poor Hojo… being compared to my son."

"I can see where Inuyasha's cockiness comes from," Kagome grinned at her future-mother-in-law who pouted. "Kagome!" She whined.

Kagome laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Rin asked. "I'm not yet limited, since I'm in my 3rd week of pregnancy and I'm not getting as many morning sicknesses as I did with Riku and well, Muteki and Riku ditched their mothers, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Inuyasha are doing what those men do when they get home from work… do some more work, which leaves Kagome, Izayoi and myself." Rin said, counting down all of the people that was left.

"Why not start minimum preparations?" Izayoi smiled. "I have wedding dress catalogues sent to the house every week after Sesshomaru and Rin got married, in hopes of Inuyasha picking a bride. After the second year, I gave up but felt too lazy to stop the shipping's, so… I have the latest wedding dress catalogue stocked up in my bedroom, join me?"

Rin and Kagome exchanged glances and squealed. "Wedding dresses!" they said as they all followed Izayoi to her bedroom, to glance at wedding dresses.

* * *

"Why do you want a merger with the Takahashi business, Naraku?" 

"Because," a tall, lean and muscular man smirked as he rubbed his goatee. He had hair that tickled the nape of his neck. His hair was sleeked back in a gelled complexion and he wore sunglasses, even if it was the evening time and he was sitting in his office. He wore a black muscle shirt with green cargo pants that had bondage straps on them. He had Nike runners and fingerless gloves. He pulled his glasses off and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Because, I want to see Kagome again."

His girlfriend cringed. "Naraku, you're dating me, why are you gonna go after your ex-fiancé?"

Naraku shrugged. "I want to see her, that's all, plus, I already know you're barren."

His girlfriend's eyes widened. "How do you know these things?"

"I have the rights to know if my girlfriend can or cannot conceive children, Kikyo."

Kikyo pouted. "But… Naraku, does that change anything?"

"More than you can imagine," he said in a dangerously calm voice. "All I want, is to see Kagome again… and possibly that little brat she had with Inuyasha."

"So, why did you make me go to her house?" Kikyo asked as she glanced at a door that led to the back entrance. Her parents were waiting for her and she wanted to leave badly! But her boyfriend needed to talk to her, and she ended up turning the tables and asked him why he wanted to see her cousin again.

"I just wanted to see how she'd react when she saw you. I mean, if I'm to merge with her fiancé's company, it's only fair I do in-depth research on her family, right?"

Kikyo sighed. "I suppose… my mom and dad are waiting for me. We were supposed to go to Inuyasha's house today, but you ended up calling me."

Naraku shot a glare to her. "Don't you dare go to his house… not yet at least. There are a few things I want to settle before you can start going to his house."

Kikyo sighed. "All this, because you want to see my cousin again?"

"Don't you want Inuyasha to yourself?" he asked Kikyo as he put his feet onto his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"I might," Kikyo started, "but why do you think I'm dating you?"

"Because I'm rich. I'm not stupid Kikyo, I know these things. You're dating me because I'm rich, you want Inuyasha because he's rich, yet he can offer so much more. He has his father, mother, brother and sister-in-law. You can't forget his nephew and now possibly his son. I only have two sisters and they're both fucking bitches,"

Kikyo glared at him. "Kagura and Kanna are not bitches Naraku."

Naraku scowled. "Oh fucking yes they are, those two good for nothing bitches ran off to New York without fucking telling me. I only got the damned news two nights ago. I was wondering why they weren't coming home for 2 weeks."

"What're they doing in New York?" Kikyo asked.

"Beats me, but I hope it's worth the stupid money Kagura wasted."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I have to go now, my father has a doctors appointment."

Naraku nodded as he ushered Kikyo over. "Later," he said as he brushed his lips over hers. Kikyo smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she murmured as she exited the room. Naraku smirked as he rocked in his chair.

"The first three moves have been made. Kagura and Kanna are doing exceptionally well in their little mission, and my stupid little pawn Kikyo has no idea what's coming to her." Naraku cracked his knuckles and picked up a dart. He threw it half way across the room and it punctured his coat. He grinned as he got up and removed his coat to find that the dart landed on the nose of a picture of Kagome.

"She'll regret ever breaking up with me, I promise you that much God. Eventually, Inuyasha will have to chose… between his beloved wife and Kikyo. When I'm through with this game of chess… he'll have nothing to live for… not even that damned brat, Muteki."

* * *

"Check," Inuyasha said as his bishop had the King cornered. Sesshomaru moved his King once space diagonal left and smirked at Inuyasha. "Beat that, little brother," 

Inuyasha laughed. "Already have," he moved his knight two spaces up and one space left and winked at Sesshomaru. "Check mate,"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What the… how the…" it was true. If he moved back, the bishop can get him, if he moved forward, there was a rook waiting for him, and if he moved down, he'd get eaten by a pawn and if he remained… the knight would get him.

"Oh bloody hell," he said as Inuyasha threw his fist in the air. "I beat you again, 12 to nothing Sesshomaru! Zit, nada, NIL!"

Sesshomaru scowled. "Shut up Inuyasha."

Inutaisho smirked as he pushed Sesshomaru out of the way. "Beat me Inuyasha," he said as they repositioned their pieces.

"Already have," he smirked as he moved his queen's pawn forward.

* * *

"What are the boys doing?" Kagome asked. 

"Like I said, work." Rin murmured as they fished out some catalogues.

"What kind?"

"Chess," Izayoi said, "Inutaisho said something about chess helping you think better." She shrugged. "I wouldn't know, and yet, I practically raised the three brats."

"January 20, you're gonna be an Ice Queen, Kagome." Rin smiled. "It's still a bit icy in mid January, so you're cool."

Kagome grinned. "I want this to be my dream wedding. White Church, rose petals along with violets and sakura petals. I want my flower girl to throw beautiful smelling lily and sakura petals. Red carpet with my everlasting veil, the priest would be standing there by the podium… with my groom, his best and groomsmen. My bridesmaid and maid of honour will be behind me and…" Kagome trailed off, lowering her eyes. Izayoi touched her shoulder, worried about this expression change.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Dad died," She said in a quivering voice. Izayoi understood and hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome wrapped her arms around Izayoi's shoulder and rested her head in the grove of her neck. Rin was still confused.

"I don't get it!"

"Nobody can give her away," Izayoi said softly. She pulled back and kissed Kagome's cheek. "Can't you chose? Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Inutaisho? Your Jii-chan?"

Kagome shook her head. "Daddy died… I was hoping that when I get married, Uncle Aki could give me away."

Izayoi furrowed her brows. "Aki… who's Aki?"

"Daddy's older brother, Aki Higurashi. There were only two brothers in the Higurashi family, Aki and Akira. Daddy died so that leaves Uncle Aki. He comes to visit every month and he visited last month, so he's expected at the shrine sometime next week. He never calls before he comes, so it's more of a surprise."

Rin smiled. "I bet Aki would love to give you away,"

Kagome nodded. "He was with us the few years after daddy died."

Akira Higurashi died of lung cancer. He was a smoker and he smoked two packs a day. Eventually, he died, since he started smoking at the age of 18, he died at the age of 42. He didn't die a long time ago, actually he died 6 years ago… which if you think about it, isn't that long.

"Enough sappy sad stuff! Kagome's wedding dress is waiting!" Rin said. The girls opened catalogue number one, which was from a month ago.

"What type of wedding dress Kagome?" Izayoi asked, "Summer dress, or winter dress? From there, it expands."

Kagome tapped her chin. "Summer."

"In the middle of January?" Rin raised a brow. Kagome blew a raspberry in her direction. "So sue me!"

Izayoi giggled as she flipped to the summer section.

"Alright, sleeveless, backless, full length, knee length, half sleeve, princess fingers, no shoulder, strapless, strap and backless… halter top, two piece, one piece, gown, flare, skirt, veil combo, entire set combo one style only, and then it branches off." Izayoi said.

Kagome closed her eyes and envisioned her perfect dress.

"Long gown, two pieces, the top, I want it to be off the shoulder sleeves, backless with ties, and it leaves a bare midriff. The skirt, I want it to be flared with a small slit. The veil, shoe and jewels match it, but it doesn't have to be a combo."

Izayoi and Rin smiled and nodded as they flipped through the catalogues. Kagome sat there, staring at them when Rin squealed.

"FOUND IT!"

Kagome jumped and scrambled to her side. "What?" She said, gasping for air. Rin showed her the picture. "See," She pointed to it.

_Stylish Cleopatra Dress: D157-A3_

_Two piece dress, the top off the shoulder with sequins and golden embroidery. Leaves a bare midriff, however a small white string will be tied around the waist. Skirt starts below belly button, slit running up to knee. Silk layer, a shorter mesh layer and another silk layer over top the mesh. Shoes- Page 169, Veil- Page 270, Jewelry- Page 320, Bridesmaid/Maid of Honour dresses- Page 336._

_Set number: D157-A3  
__Jewel set: Set number J785-R1(recommended)  
__Shoe set: Set number S033-O0 (recommended)  
__Bridesmaid/Maid of Honour dresses set: Set number BM01-W5 (recommended)_

_Price Range: $4 000 - $7 000  
__In stock: 6 Dresses  
__Made in: Italy  
__Dresses shipped: 8  
__Sold: 2_

_Publish date of article: September 9, 2005_

_Creator: Lisa M. Branson_

_To order, please call _**746 8993**_ or call our express hotline for direct buy, _**746 8994**

Kagome stared at the dress as Izayoi read the description out loud. Rin whistled low. "Damn, this thing is expensive." Rin commented.

Izayoi quickly flipped the pages to find the shoes, jewels and veils.

"I like this," She said, "how about you Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, unable to move her mouth. She took the catalogue and stared at the picture for the longest time… her dream dress… she failed to hear or process the fact that Rin and Izayoi were ordering the dress already… by the express hotline.

"Hello? Yes we want to buy the dress D157-A3 please, in size small medium, shoes, veil and jewel that are recommended, shoe size is 8 woman US size."

Kagome's gaze snapped towards her future-mother-in-law. "AUNTIE IZAYOI!" She shrieked as she lunged for the phone. Izayoi grinned as she moved out of the way.

"Yes, the name is under Mrs. Takahashi Kagome… yes yes she's getting married to my son Inuyasha. Her maiden name? Higurashi. Could you please send it to the Higurashi Shrine? You can? Thanks… we'll give you the cheque when we receive the dress, shoes and jewel. Make it a queen set instead of party set… thanks." And she hung up.

"Done and done."

Kagome groaned as she fell onto the bed. "You're evil Auntie Izayoi,"

"Yet that's why you love me."

* * *

**Done this chapter… urg my daddy fucked up my internet connection… so I can't post this RIGHT away… when you guys see this chapter up… it's been a few days since I've typed this chapter up… -sigh- and I wanted to talk to Miko and –cough-… somebody else…**

**Anyways… hope you guys liked it… hardly any InuKag fluff but that will begin soon.**

**Oh yes, regarding a suggestion… to keep the title of the story intact with my fanfic, next chapter, there will be another round of I Dare You… so that's something to look forward to!**

**Lub you all!**

**Sakura-chan**

**BTW… for those of you who are looking for a REAL laugh or something and don't mind adult humour (though the story IS rated T) check out **A Simple Mistake** posted on the account, CuteMikoGirl. It is a co written story, myself (Wolf Blossom) and Miko-chan (CuteMikoGirl). Miko said that I should advertise the story. I mean, she said that before she even knew me, she thought I was a VERY serious person… but after talking with me for a LONG time, she found out I was VERY different from what she assumed. So, if you wanna know what the semi-real Wolf Blossom is like… PLEASE check out that story!**


	20. Preparations Part 3: Break from Prep

**I Dare You**

_Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag_

**Chapter 20**  
Preparations Part 3: Break from Prep

* * *

"Yet that's why you love me."

It was now mid-October and oddly, Naraku has not contacted the Takahashi's once during the course of the month. Kagome blew it off, saying that the longer he doesn't talk to them, the better it is. Though, it still worried Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. They didn't show it to anybody, but they were really worried as to what Onigumo was up to.

The IMKT security device was on testing right now and it would be out in Inuyasha's house on Tokyo hills by late December.

To precisely dictate the date, it was October 25th, 3 days before Kagome's birthday. Kagome saw her beautiful wedding dress, however Inuyasha did not. Naraku, like mentioned before, has not contacted the Takahashi family once. Bankotsu finished his faulty magazine and they had sent it to Naraku… no response since.

That was a good thing because now they didn't have to worry about him going after Kagome. Kikyo didn't have contact with Kagome either, and her parents, Nikki and Hiro Higurashi… they stopped contact with Korari too.

Today, was a play that Muteki's kindergartener class would put on. Directed by Lila Ming, Muteki's homeroom teacher. Ryuukotsusei's son, Ken would also be in the play as the co-star male. Because of Inuyasha Takahashi, as the biological father of Muteki Takahashi, Lila Ming wanted to get on Kagome and Inuyasha's good side, which is why she placed Muteki as the starring male… she fancied Ryuukotsusei, but Ken can't act for his life… even though he is 4…

It was noon and the parents, mainly Inuyasha and Kagome because Sesshomaru and Rin send Riku to a private school, got ready. Kagome was wearing black silk pants and a pink sweater. Over top, she wore a brown faux fur jacket. Muteki was already at the school, Inutaisho dropped him off before going to work. Inuyasha was wearing jeans and a black muscle t-shirt. He wore a leather jacket over top. The pair walked out of their bedrooms and smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Inuyasha smiled at his fiancée. Kagome nodded as they latched arms and made their way to his Mustang. Inuyasha had quite a few cars. A Lexus, Mustang, Lamborghini and a Mercedes Benz. Today, they were riding in this yellow Mustang.

"So, what's the play?" Inuyasha asked.

"Three Little Pigs, by Muteki Takahashi, Jason Yamato and Ken Rae."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Ari and Kazu's son, Jason?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai,"

"And who's the Wolf?"

Kagome shrugged. "No idea, but the production is like some entire class thing. Some people are doing back drop, some are doing stage management, others are doing costume and you know, works like that."

Inuyasha nodded as he reversed his car. He tilted his head and looked at Kagome.

"Ora, Kagome?" He said softly.

Kagome smiled over at him. Over the course of the month, they had become friendly with each other over the course of the month yet still, they had not "professed" their love. Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, and Kagome was still hanging on the brinks of blind love.

"Hai?" She smiled at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured.

'I love you,' he said mentally, hoping that he, Inuyasha Takahashi could have enough courage to tell her that he loved her…

'But I don't,'

* * *

They arrived at Muteki's school and the two took a seat, third row from the stage. Kagome smiled as their son walked onto the stage with a piggy costume. She saw Jason and Ken run out behind him.

"Lila Ming's kindergartner class is presenting, Three Little Piggies, starring Muteki Takahashi, Pig 3, Jason Yamato, Pig 2, Ken Rae, Pig 1 and Haruko Kimei, the Big Bad Wolf." Said the voice over into a microphone, which blasted into the whole auditorium, making many people wince.

Inuyasha had a camcorder with him as he filmed the entire show…

"Little Pig, Little Pig, let me in, now!" the wolf blared.

"Not by the hairs of my Chinny Chin Chin," Said Ken. Haruko smirked. "Then I'll-"

He glanced at the audience his eyes wide… he forgot his line.

"Huff," Muteki whispered to Haruko. Haruko heard him and smiled thankfully. "Then I'll Huff, and I'll Puff until I BLOW your house down."

Ken screamed as his house fell and he ran to his brothers' house, Jason.

"Little Pigs, Little Pigs, let me in, now!" Haruko blared again.

"Not by the Hairs of our Chinny Chin Chins," They screamed.

"Then I'll Huff," Haruko smiled at Muteki, "and I'll Puff and I'll BLOW your house down!"

And he did. Ken and Jason ran to their brothers' house, the one made of bricks.

"Little Pigs, Little Pigs, let me in, now!" Haruko blared once again.

"Not by the Hairs of our Chinny Chin Chins," They screamed.

"Then I'll Huff, and I'll Puff and I'll BLOW your house down!"

Haruko tried… and tried… but it didn't work.

He slouched off as the entire auditorium gave a standing ovation to the class. Kagome whistled high as Inuyasha smiled proudly at his son. He flipped the camera to a glowing Kagome. She looked so happy, so proud… so… motherly. Inuyasha's heart jumped as she winked into the camera.

"That's our boy," She smiled.

"Of course," Inuyasha said as he turned the camera to Muteki.

Muteki jumped off the stage as Lila Ming tried to dive to catch him. Muteki ran to his dad.

"Daddy!" He squealed. Kagome took the camcorder from Inuyasha as he picked up his son. Many people gasped as they saw Inuyasha Takahashi pick up Piggy number 3.

"You did great, sweetie." Kagome smiled at her son.

Muteki giggled. "Early birthday present, Mommy!"

Kagome glowed with pride. "Domo arigatou, Muteki-chan,"

Muteki smiled cheekily at his mother before smiling at his dad. "Did I do good, Daddy?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," then his gaze turned to a comic seriousness, "even better than Jackie Chan."

Muteki's eyes widened. "Better than… Jackie Chan?"

Kagome smiled both parents unaware of the silenced auditorium. "Of course better than Jackie Chan, he **is **our son, right?"

Muteki giggled. "I love you," He said as he hugged his daddy. He smiled at his mom, but couldn't go to her, because she had the camcorder and he was in his fathers arms.

"What other shows are left?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "No idea, but we're leaving. We have a wedding to prepare,"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Chill man,"

Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé and held his son with his other arm. "I might, you help me?"

Kagome blushed as she pushed the gates open. "You'll turn hot when I help you,"

Inuyasha burst into laughter as the auditorium door slammed shut behind them. Everybody was staring after them… amused and entertained.

Lila wanted to scream. 'That stupid little… just because THE Inuyasha Takahashi is his father, it doesn't mean that HE can act superior to me. I will NOT be inferior to him… not to that little kid,'

She glanced at Ryuukotsusei who had an evil glint in his eyes. 'No… never… and Ryuukotsusei will help me,'

**(Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna and now even Lila Ming and Ryuukotsusei Rae? So many bad guys… -dizzy eyes-)**

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, and all of their friends and family sat together in the living room… planning out basics for their wedding. Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha that she had her dress bought. Sango and Ayame would all go Brides Maid/Maid of Honour dress shopping near the beginning of December. During November, everybody would take a break from preparations.

Kouga leaned back in his chair. "It's odd, how Inuyasha wants Sesshomaru as his best man and not Miroku."

Miroku shrugged. "No worries yo, he's just repaying Sesshomaru the favour,"

Kouga eyed his friend, "What favour, Inuyasha?"

Inutaisho chuckled. "Sesshomaru made Inuyasha his best man instead of his friend, Yamaru Hiima. Yamaru was Sesshomaru's groomsman instead of best man."

Inuyasha scowled. "Why DID you make me your best man instead of groomsman?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Brother love. If you wanna make Miroku your best man, go right ahead."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, you're my best man, Miroku, Kouga and Hayabusa are my groomsmen."

Ginta and Hakkaku gasped. "What about us?"

"Too many than… I already have three people with me, Kagome has two."

Kagome shrugged. "If Rin weren't two months pregnant,"

Rin touched her slightly puffed out belly. "Yeah true… but I'm pregnant! Wai!"

Kagome smiled. "Sango and Ayame are my girls. Sango is my maid of honour, Ayame, my bridesmaid. Though… I hope I can get one more person."

"Of course you can," Korari spoke up. Everybody glanced at her.

"Who?" Kagome asked. "Certainly not Kikyo. I don't even consider Uncle Hiro a brother of dad. My only uncle is Uncle Aki." She turned to Rin and Izayoi, "Remember last month I told you about who I wanted to give me away?"

Rin nodded.

"Well, I said two brothers in the Higurashi family… there's in actuality three brothers. Uncle Aki, the eldest, my father, Akira the mid and Hiro, the youngest. Though Uncle Hiro had his first child around the same time my father and my mother had me… but I was born 5 years after Mom and dad got married."

Izayoi giggled. "I remember,"

"So you consider Hiro not your uncle?" Korari asked.

Kagome nodded. "After his relation with Kikyo, I don't like any of them."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Hayabusa asked. Everybody looked at him. "Long story," Sango murmured.

"You can ask Yuka, Eri or Ayumi," Korari started, "but then there's the fact of picking one of them and I swear you three are connected when you were born."

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi blushed. They've been friends forever.

"Or you can ask your cousin Mina. Mina Higurashi, your Uncle Aki's eldest daughter, she's only a year older than you so it could work… right?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "I'll ask Mina when she comes. So when ARE Uncle Aki, Aunt Kina and Cousin Mina coming?"

Korari shrugged. "He surprises us all the time… ok off this topic, bridesmaids, groomsmen and the honourary people are not important at this stage. What IS important is we have to book someplace to host the wedding, decorate and invite."

"What have we been doing the past few months, Korari?" Izayoi grinned. "We booked a Church for the full months of November, December and January. We checked it out and told them to fix it up a bit. Their interior decorators just finish plastering the walls and we start wedding décor by mid November."

Korari nodded. "Planned out well, so by January we'll be ready for March practice, since we're stopping for Muteki's birthday and Christmas, correct?"

Inutaisho grinned. "Perfect,"

Kagome nudged her fiancé. "Is it OUR wedding or theirs?"

Everybody laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" Sango asked as she twirled a strand of her hair. Miroku had his arm wrapped around his girlfriends' waist and was pretty comfortable.

"I have no god damned idea," Sesshomaru yawned.

"Don't you two have to share a room?" Miroku said pointing to his two friends. "I mean… you two _are_ gonna get bonded in holy matrimony."

Inuyasha scowled at his friend. "You talk so damn much, you know that? It ain't healthy for ya,"

Miroku laughed. "I know, but that's one of my hundred amazing qualities."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that darling, it might come true."

Everybody ended up in laughter.

"I have an idea," Hayabusa spoke up.

"What's up, Falcon?" Ginta said. The boys preferred Hayabusa's last name, Falcon, so that's what they called him, even if Hayabusa allowed them to call him by his first name. The girls dubbed him Haya, the guys, Falcon. You don't need to know what Yuka calls him.

"Round two of I Dare You?"

Everybody looked at each other before grinning. Izayoi laughed. "Well I'm going with Korari to the kitchen," She stood up and signaled her grandsons to her, "Muteki, Riku, join your grannies?"

Riku looked at Korari. "She's not my granny!"

"But I'm Muteki's granny, and if you're his cousin, I'm your Granny… in terms," Korari smiled. Riku giggled before running with Korari and Izayoi. Muteki kissed his parents bye before leaving with his grandmothers.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Dad, let's go discuss Naraku."

Inutaisho laughed as he got up. "He means Chess," He whispered to the others. Everybody once again, laughed. Rin stood up, thanks to Sesshomaru and stretched, "I'll watch the two boys play Chess, enjoy!" She waved as the remainder I Dare You players got into a circle. Yuka pulled out a water bottle that was filled half way with water.

"This'll do… what about our name cards?" she asked.

Sango shrugged. "Since Haya-kun suggested I Dare You, he spins the bottle, whoever it lands on, he dares, deal?"

Everybody agreed as Hayabusa spun the bottle. However Kagome grabbed the bottle and glared at everybody.

"No perverted dares," she glared at Miroku, "no daring to bear your children and CERTAINLY," She shot a look to her fiancé, "no daring to marry ANYBODY, deal?"

Everybody laughed and agreed. Hayabusa chuckled as he got the bottle back and spun it again. It landed on Miroku.

"Dude," Hayabusa smirked, "I dare you to tell me, outta all the girls, save Sango, here sitting in the room, who'd you take?"

Sango turned to her boyfriend. "Tell us Miroku, who would you take?"

Miroku shrugged. "If Sango weren't in it, I'd say Kagome."

Kagome gawked at him and Inuyasha raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because I've known Kagome and Sango for the same amount of time. I recently met Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Ayame near the beginning of High School. Kags and Sango were from like preschool."

"Fair enough, but Kags has Yasha," Kouga grinned. Must mention, Kouga and Ayame have officially started dating at a steady pace. Before it was off and on dating, but now it's continuous steady couple.

Miroku spun the bottle and it magically landed on Hojo.

"Alright Hojo, back in Middle School, you told me you liked somebody, who was she? You never did tell us."

Hojo blushed. "It was Kagome,"

Kagome gawked at him. "Oh please, first Miroku says he'd want me if there was no Sango and now Hojo tells me he wanted me? Dear god!"

"But I got you," Inuyasha wiggled his brows, "back then, and even now."

Kagome gave him a sucker punch and everybody laughed as Hojo spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Kagome.

"Tell me Kagome-chan," Hojo said, "before you met Inuyasha, who'd you rather have picked?"

Kagome sighed. "We're playing I DARE YOU not I Truth you!"

Hojo shrugged. "I Dare you to tell me,"

Kagome screamed as everybody laughed. "Before I met Inuyasha? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you met him during Middle school, right?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Uh… no, I've known him since preschool."

Hojo stared at her, awestruck, "Are you kidding me?"

Kagome shook her head. "No… dude I'm serious. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and myself grew up together."

"I feel dry," Hojo said as he shook his head, "but still, if you never met him, who'd you have gone with."

Kagome smiled. "Depends… Miroku or Kouga."

Kouga and Miroku pretended to gush. "Really?" Kouga batted his eye lids.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ookami," Inuyasha barked playfully, "she's my woman."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. They all once again laughed at good humour.

Kagome spun the bottle and ironically, it landed on Inuyasha. She turned and smiled at him. "So, my dear sweet, soon-to-be hubby,"

Inuyasha winced. "Uh-oh, she's being nice to me… not a good sign."

Ginta snorted.

"I Dare You too…"

"Not 7 minutes in heaven with Miroku… oh god no!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not even. I was going to say, I Dare You to kiss Miroku's cheek every time somebody says…" She winked at Sango, "cheese,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh god! I hate you girls!"

Suddenly, Ayame, out of apparently nowhere, whipped out a camera. "Say **cheese** for the camera Kags,"

Inuyasha glared at Ayame as he hardly touched his lips to Miroku's cheek. Miroku shuddered. "Fucking nasty little… I hate you girls… I'd rather date Falcon than you Kagome."

"But you aren't dating me,"

"Goes back to that dare truth thing."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Eri, I heard you were baking a **cheese** cake."

Inuyasha hardly touched his lips to Miroku once again.

"No… I don't like **cheese** cake," yet again Inuyasha repeated his actions, "I prefer **cheese** soufflé."

Inuyasha scowled as he kissed his friends' cheek again.

Kagome yawned. "Muteki hates **cheese** eh? I mean I try and force **cheese**burgers into him, but the kid just always says 'Mommy, I hate **cheese,** please don't make me eat **cheese**, please mommy, if you don't make me eat **cheese** I'll promise to be a good boy'."

Inuyasha glared at everybody as he placed the 5th cheese kiss on Miroku's cheek.

"I love that word, don't you?" Kagome grinned, "**Cheese**."

However this time, Inuyasha slammed his mouth onto Kagome's lips. He pulled back two seconds later. "Stop saying cheese,"

Kagome pouted as she sat facing Kouga. "I swear he only kisses me to shut me up."

That caused another uproar. Kagome stood up and stretched her back. "Pee break!" she squealed as she ran. Inuyasha rubbed his mouth. "Miroku yo," he coughed, "your skin is as tough as cement!"

Miroku frowned. "I use facial creams all the time buddy, it's supposed to be soft as the snow."

Inuyasha snorted. "What cream do you use?"

Miroku pretended to blush, "The Soft as Snow facial cream?"

Everybody laughed once again. Inuyasha shook his head. "Seriously guys, Kags's birthday is in 3 days and we gotta finish planning the party."

Ayumi smirked. "I ordered the cake… we're set for her surprise party."

Inuyasha grinned. "Excellent,"


	21. The Black Gift

**The action will begin soon… no worries I'm not tryna drag.**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 21:** The Black Gift

* * *

Inuyasha grinned. "Excellent," 

----

Today was October 28th, Kagome's birthday. Inuyasha and the entire gang planned a HUGE birthday party for his fiancée. However Kagome didn't know about the shindig that Inuyasha planned. She woke up on October 28th, Saturday morning, to her sleeping son. It was 7am and Kagome was wide awake. She jumped out of her bed and took a short shower.

Awkwardly, as she came out of the shower, she didn't see Muteki in his bed. She frowned but didn't worry all that much, the house was filled with family so either one of them had her son. She quickly slipped out of her silk robe and stepped into a floral mini skirt. She pulled on a pink sweater and yanked on her socks. She put on her SHAM slippers and walked into the bathroom to blow dry her hair.

After roughly blow drying her hair, she quietly stepped downstairs to find nobody there. She frowned as she stepped into the kitchen to find a very pregnant Rin eating breakfast.

"Ohayo Rin," Kagome smiled as she sat down. Rin squealed. "Happy birthday Kagome-chan!"

"Wai," Kagome grinned, "at least somebody remembers."

Rin pouted. "Of course! What did you expect from **_ME_**?"

"Where's Teki-chan and Inu-kun?" Kagome asked. She twirled on of her locks between her forefinger and middle finger.

"I have no idea, Inuyasha went to your room saying he wanted to take Teki so he wouldn't bug you."

Kagome frowned. "What?"

Rin grinned. "Isn't that sweet? Anyways, I love your wedding dress!"

Kagome smiled. "Isn't it a beaut? Too bad Inu-kun doesn't see it till our wedding."

Rin rolled her eyes, in obvious pleasure, "Of course, we can taunt him about your marvellous body every chance we get."

Kagome burst into laughter. "Does it really matter? He's already had a son with me."

Rin pouted. "Oh true…"

"So where are my two boys?"

Rin shrugged. "Sesshomaru disappeared too… I mean seriously, they never tell me anything!"

Kagome smiled. "Well it's Sesshy-kun, so what do you expect?" Rin giggled nodding in agreement. Kagome sighed as she sat down. Her fiancé and son totally disappeared on her birthday, she hasn't seen Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Izayoi at all either…

'Odd,' she thought. "Wanna go hunt down our boys?"

Rin smiled, with an odd twinkle in her eyes. "Eat first, then we're going out shopping, THEN we can search for our boys. Riku and Muteki are with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, their over protective fathers, we're good Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled and nodded as she nodded at the cook, who went to get her cereal. "True,"

* * *

"You think Rin is doing a good job in taking Kagome out of the house?" Izayoi asked as she watched her sons dress their sons. 

"It's Rin mom," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "if it's anybody, Sango or Rin could get Kagome out of the house, using the damned excuse of shopping."

Inuyasha sniggered as he finished dressing his son and placed him on the floor. "But isn't that why we left your platinum on the table Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "It's not fair that I leave my card!" He whined. Inutaisho raised a brow. "Is Sesshomaru whining?" He teased.

Sesshomaru snapped his mouth shut and finished dressing Riku before placing his son on the floor. The two cousins glanced at each other before running to the toys room.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to wait for the others to come," Inutaisho murmured as he sat down on a chair. They were all in the back studio of the house. It was a recording studio, dance studio and even band practice studio all in one. Inuyasha thought it'd be 'cool' having one and it was REALLY big. Big enough to host Kagome's party in!

"They better get here fast," Inuyasha murmured as he walked to the recording booth to mess around with the buttons.

* * *

"So, did you send the gift?" Naraku asked his girlfriend as he rubbed his goatee. Kikyo sighed as she put her legs on his desk and folded her arms. 

"Yes," She said, "but why?"

"But why what?" Naraku asked, raising an eyebrow. Kikyo brought her legs down and leaned forward in her seat.

"Why on bloody earth did you send Kagome's exengagement ring back to her?"

"Memories," he smirked, "I will have her back."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Why do you want Kagome when you have me?"

"Because," Naraku said darkly, "I loved her… I still do."

"And I love Inuyasha," Kikyo said sarcastically, "but he sees nothing but Kagome and she sees nothing but him and that little brat that's their son."

Naraku rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked taken back.

"Of course I know all that," Naraku said, a small smirk playing his lips, "but that's what makes the game of chess so interesting."

Kikyo looked blown away. "Chess? CHESS? How does chess connect to THIS?"

"You see," Naraku said as he pressed a button under his desk which made a huge white sheet fall from the ceiling and an overhead projector turn on. A picture of a chess board appeared on the white sheet.

"We are the black pawns, and Inuyasha is the white pawn. We are after his queen," Naraku said as he used his laptop mouse to point at the white queen, "and to destroy his team and win, we have to annihilate the king. The Queen however is stronger since she can move as many spaces and in any direction she wants whereas the King depends on her for his protection."

Kikyo stared at the chess board before blinking. "Uh… Chess was Kagome's "sport", never mine."

Naraku sighed. "That means if we get Kagome, than you can easily get Inuyasha."

"Why do I want Inuyasha when I have you?" Kikyo asked, a smile toying on her lips.

"When I get Kagome, you won't have me." Naraku said. Kikyo considered this and shrugged. "Ok, whatever, he's rich too."

"Shallow," Naraku spat.

"Well you ain't getting Kagome for her angelic personality are you?" Kikyo shot back. Naraku laughed. "No, her beauty."

"So choosing beauty over brains is shallow."

"True," Naraku nodded as he turned off his projector. "So Kikyo, my desk is empty and I have this fucking urge to fuck you."

Kikyo started unbuttoning her top. "Sure,"

* * *

It was now 6pm, and Rin finally decided to come home. Kagome's eyes bulged and she realized how Inuyasha felt when she goes shopping with no plan in mind. "Uh, Rin?" Kagome questioned. 

"Oh it's Sesshomaru's card." Rin waved her hand as they pushed themselves into their limo. The bags were taking the majority of the space.

"You bought baby clothes when you're only a month pregnant." Kagome sweat dropped. Rin giggled. "So? I did all my shopping by my second week when I was pregnant with Riku."

Kagome laughed. "I did all my shopping in my 6th month with Muteki in my womb."

Rin sighed. "It's great eh? Being pregnant I mean. Men can't feel the joy of having a life growing inside of you. All they know is injecting you with their damned seeds."

Kagome coughed. "I teach history sweetie, not sex-ed."

Rin burst into laughter. "Yeah I know, but sex is a universal topic."

"Not in my books."

"Your books are all about wars and demons." Rin shot.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

"Unless there's the mating ritual of demons in your textbook, history doesn't interest me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are sure damn horny."

"It comes naturally in pregnancy."

"I wasn't horny when I was pregnant." Kagome pointed out.

"You didn't have a horny husband around you when you were." Rin counter pointed outed.

Kagome and Rin laughed as they listened to music, the rest of the way home.

* * *

"The gate is opening!" Inuyasha said, referring to the huge iron gate at the foot of their driveway. There was a small television inside of the recording studio, which showed who was coming in. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Ginta Hakkaku, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Hayabusa, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Korari, Souta, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were all hiding in abstract locations in that room. Muteki and Riku were sitting in the centre of the room. 

Rin had smartly led Kagome to the recording studio.

"Why though?" Kagome asked.

"Because, I wanna see it!" Rin pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the servants brought their stuff in. Rin and Kagome entered the room and the lights automatically flashed on. Kagome blinked a few times to see Riku and Muteki in the middle of the room.

"Baby?" She said to both of them. "What's up boys?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both shrieked as they latched onto either of her legs. Kagome grinned as she went to her knees and hugged them both before placing soft kisses on their cheeks.

"Arigatou sweeties,"

Before she even knew it, everybody jumped out of everywhere and all shrieked at the same time.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**"

Kagome blinked several times as the tried to process what was happening. Finally her brain clicked and her face split into a huge grin.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed as she launched herself into her fiancé's arms, burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha grinned as he held onto her tightly.

"This is," She said after she pulled away form Inuyasha, "AMAZING!"

"Yeah well," Inuyasha smirked, "I planned it all."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did,"

"He did." Korari assured. Kagome stared at her fiancé for the outmost amount of time before going up on her tiptoes. All the girls squealed as she pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha brought his arm around her waist and moved her to the dip position. They kissed for some time before they pulled away for air.

"Thanks," She said, slightly blushing. Inuyasha chuckled as he let her go and she stared at her surroundings.

"Damn, this place looks hot!" she said, staring at the balloons, streamers, confetti, and all the beautiful decoration everywhere.

"You planned all this?" she said, astonished, as she turned to her fiancé.

"The best for my Kago-chan," He winked at her. Kagome giggled. "Only because it's my birthday, I'll let that go."

Inuyasha chuckled as he led her towards a giant canvas. Kagome frowned. "Why is a canvas over here?"

"Well we hired a professional painter to paint our family but he cancelled, so we hid the cake behind our canvas."

Sesshomaru and Miroku moved the canvas to reveal a three part cake. Kagome's eyes bulged for the second time that day to see that huge cake.

"SHIT!"

Muteki giggled hearing his mom swear, but since it was her birthday, he let it pass.

"That is one BIG cake!" She squealed. She hugged Inuyasha and Sango sighed in admiration. "Kawaii!" She squealed.

"The best," he smirked as Kitty, the maid brought a knife.

Miroku was video taping as Kagome cut the cake and fed little pieces to her mother, fiancé, son and soon-to-be-in-laws.

… PRESENT TIME!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru brought all the presents in the middle of the room as Sango cranked up the volume of the stereo.

"Alright," Kagome smiled as she picked up Muteki and Riku's present. They got her one candy necklace each and Kagome put them on right away, before giving Muteki and Riku a hug each.

Second give she opened was Sesshomaru's. He got her silver cutlery as a present. Kagome squealed a she hugged him.

After swimming through many presents, she landed on her fiancé's. She opened the box and smiled as she saw a picture frame inside. She flipped it over to find a 5year old Kagome building a sand castle and a 7 year old Inuyasha coming up behind her with a cape tied behind his neck.

"Oh god." Kagome said, her breath catching in her throat. "Thank you so much." She said as she gave him an extra tight hug. Inuyasha smiled as she placed the picture daintily on the table.

At the bottom of the pile was a black box wrapped in clear paper.

"It came in the mail, no return address." Inuyasha said.

Kagome frowned as she opened the black give… she gasped as she opened the small velvet box.

Sitting in the box was the engagement ring that Naraku had given her… and with it, a note.

**Only a matter of time before the roses bloom.  
****Only a matter of time before the birds sings a tune.  
****If not today, then certainly tomorrow.  
****Kagome and Naraku  
****Together, through happiness and sorrow.**

* * *

**Like it? LOL… I think that poem is kinda sweet… if you sub Naraku for Inuyasha that is… HAH!**

**Stay tuned!**

**HAPPY BELATED B-DAY TO ME! YAY! Twas yesterday!**

**LUB,**

**A NOW 15 YEAR OLD SAKURA!**

**P.S: Sakura is not my real name… just reminding you all!**


	22. It All Comes Down to Inuyasha

**Inuyasha's reaction? MUWAHAH!**

**Disclaimer:** -grumbles- it's the big men with suits on that are making me do this! They said they'd push a lawsuit against me… so… to save my skin and the little money I have (a piggy bank full of 3 pennies) I do not own Inuyasha… Rumiko-san does. –glares at lawyers- HAPPY? I HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT! MUWAHAHA –laughs in the faces of lawyers-

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan… Sorry sis, this is a late b-day present but I just couldn't post it any sooner! Enjoy sis! Amazingly enough, one of my **best stories** is dedicated to my baby sister! –huggles Kiari-chan-

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 22:** It All Comes Down to Inuyasha

* * *

Sitting in the box was the engagement ring that Naraku had given her… and with it, a note. 

**Only a matter of time before the roses bloom.  
****Only a matter of time before the birds sings a tune.  
****If not today, then certainly tomorrow.  
****Kagome and Naraku  
****Together, through happiness and sorrow.**

Kagome's heart raced as she reread the note a few times over. She glared at the ring that was glistening under the glare of the fluorescent lights above her. Everybody was watching her intently.

"What is that Kag-chan?" Ayame asked. Kagome closed her eyes, not allowing any of her tears to leak through but her fiancé knew better and snatched the gift from her. He read the note once over before his blood started to bubble.

"That mother fucker!" He roared as he stood up and chucked the velvet box against the far wall.

"OI! Muteki and Riku are in the room!" Rin said darkly.

Inuyasha gave Rin and Sango a very, very intense look. "Get the two out of here NOW!"

Sango jumped as she scooped up Muteki and grabbed Riku's hands and ran out. Rin followed closely behind her. She quietly shut the door before Inuyasha's rage was at full blast. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were watching him vent out his anger and Kagome was clutching her chest. Naraku first wants a merger with their company and now dares to send Kagome an eternal love poem?

"WHAT IS HIS FUCKING PROBLEM?" Inuyasha boomed, his anger going up by the second. "How DARE he sends MY fiancée a poem AND her ex engagement ring! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!"

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. Her eyes were still cloudy with tears but she placed a hand on his shoulder, as to calm him down. "Inu-kun," She said softly. Inuyasha turned to her, his anger going down a single notch. He would hurt ANYBODY who came in his way… but never Kagome.

"He fucking sent you your ex engagement ring Kago-chan," he said very dangerously," I WILL murder him!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Inutaisho said finally after a long minute of silence.

"Calm… CALM DOWN?" Inuyasha roared.

"God dammit man," Sesshomaru stood up, "he's right, fucking calm down!"

Inuyasha was seething but decided not to say anything. Inutaisho stood up and started pacing. "Ok, we need to analyze this and you boy," he pointed a finger to Inuyasha who opened his mouth, "stay quiet."

Inuyasha glared at his father as he sat down beside Kagome. Kagome held onto his arm, her heart not calming down a single bit.

"First off," Inutaisho said, "Naraku wants a merger with us and our seven workers are on their toes trying to keep us as far away as possible."

"Especially Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha scowled but didn't say anything.

"Naraku send Kagome her previous engagement ring with what to prove?" Inutaisho asked. "He has nothing to gain with giving her that gem."

Inuyasha stood up, "What the hell do you mean he has nothing to prove or gain with that gem?" he scowled, "My **_fiancée _**was given her engagement ring back from a man who tried to break us apart in the beginning. Fuck I can bet you a full mill that Kikyo has something to do with him. Kikyo already hates Kagome as it is so what do they have to gain? Kagome's downfall and then Kikyo would do something stupid to make Kagome look bad in front of me. You honestly have no idea how these people think dad."

Everybody was staring at Inuyasha in awe. He growled and sat back down. "I read a lot of fanfiction in my spare time."

That caused a lot of laughter to come out of the tensed out gang.

"So what now?" Kagome asked finally, "We get this black gift from Naraku… what now?"

"Throw that shit away and party," Miroku grinned, "why let that tense us up on Kags birthday?"

Everybody nodded in agreement. They all stood up and Miroku put on some music. They started to slowly sway to the music and eventually they went crazy, dancing, laughing, cracking jokes, eating, drinking… Kagome smiled with her best friends, dancing in the center of the room. Inuyasha was at a far corner, admiring her.

His brother came and joined him. "You tense about this Yash?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, you know it all comes down to me. You know what Naraku wants."

Sesshomaru took a sip of his beer. "Yeah it's obvious. He wants Kagome again. He's gone insane after losing her the first time; he wants her to be his."

"Yes and Kikyo is with him because she's a whore and she got nothing better to do then spill her cousins secrets."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Don't tell Kagome but,"

Inuyasha's gaze snapped towards his elder brother. "But… but what?"

"But thing is, Naraku send me a letter the other day and well…"

"Show me, duh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he held his hand out. Sesshomaru took the letter out of his back pocket and put it on Inuyasha's palm.

_Sesshomaru_

_As kind as I am in sending you this letter, I warn you not to show your brother this letter of anguish. I am here merely telling you why it is I'm doing all this merger details._

_Back when I was engaged to Kagome, yes I was in love with her and yes I do wish to get her back into my arms. To hold her, to make her mine. I love the way she laughs, how holding her made me feel, how touching her hair made everything better. Those are only some of the details that made Kagome, Kagome._

_Thought it saddens me at the most to know that Kagome will marry Inuyasha and raise Muteki, I just wanted you Sesshomaru to know that I will stop at nothing to make her mine and that brat ours. Muteki will be my heir, not that of your brother, so you had make sure your brother watches out._

_And as for the record, if worst comes to worst… I will commit murder._

_Signed,_

_Naraku Onigumo_

Inuyasha's blood began to boil. "Naraku sent this?" He hissed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Obviously not."

Inuyasha gaze snapped and locked on his brother. "Then?"

"Bankotsu," Sesshomaru said simply.

Inuyasha stared at the letter and the signature. Realization dawned to him. "Bankotsu forged this entire thing."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It might be up to you to make sure your fiancée is safe, but she and you do have family to back you up. Bankotsu and Suikotsu will tomorrow go and get this to the newspapers. We'll ruin Naraku step by step."

"What if that fucker forges one of us?"

"Not possible!" Sesshomaru said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Father paid the telecast and newspapers never to publish anything about us, no matter how juicy and how fake it seems. As well as we had some papers from naraku that had his signature on it but he has none of our signatures on file."

Inuyasha thought for a moment before nodding. "Pretty smart."

"It is." Sesshomaru said before walking away.

"Wait Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called.

"Yeah?"

"What if Naraku paid the newspapers not to publish news on him?"

"He didn't, Kyoukotsu asked the newspapers." Sesshomaru said simply as he went to see his wife and son.

* * *

Later that evening, after Riku and Muteki were put to bed and everybody retired to their respective bedrooms, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in his bedroom, just talking. Muteki and Riku wanted to sleep in the same bedroom so the parents put up some portable beds in their playroom so the two kids would sleep near each other. 

"So, what was up with that gift?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome towards him. "He just wants to throw us off, that's it."

Kagome didn't believe him but allowed him to hold her close to him. She relaxed in his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath, hearing his heartbeat.

"Inuyasha," She murmured.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but lowered himself onto his bed, with Kagome still on him.

"Yeah?" He finally said.

"Stay with me tonight." Kagome murmured, holding onto him tighter.

Inuyasha smiled softly as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Of course," He murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh and Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes shining. "Yeah?"

Kagome blushed. "Nothing,"

Inuyasha knew she was lying but he didn't say anything.

'Its just,' she thought, 'I think I love you… possibly more than I used to.'

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating earlier! Life caught up… like it always does and I got addicted to the DDR game I bought my brother… -sweatdrop- erk yeah… LOL! Anyways yep this Story is… well… its kinda getting to where I want it to go. It's actually not so far from ending eh? I mean… I'd say 10 chapters… give or take. I do have everything planned out and if it ends the way I want it to, there will be a sequel. However if I change plans midway through, which I might do, there won't be a sequel. Hehe stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	23. An Admittance… Inuyasha you dog!

**I said 10 chaps left of this story? Erm… ok not really… possibly more… now that I think of this, I'm nearly half way… NOT quite! Happy? xD**

**ALRIGHT! –drum roll- THANK YOU MY PERSONAL BAND –grins at imaginary band- THIS is the chapter we have ALL been waiting for… oh god especially me… with all these reviewers threatening to come after me, I'm glad that it's this chapter… -grins- what chapters is this? WELL READ!**

**Disclaimer:** NOW my piggy bank consists of _:breaks open piggy bank: _a clip and a star shaped clip thingie… OI my piggy bank is broken! _:sobs:_. BUT YOU LAWYERS CANNOT GET TO ME! _:huggles bank card:_ Even if this piece of plastic is key to over a THOUSAND dollars _:grins and runs away from lawyers: - :blows raspberry, hits a pole and falls unconscious:_

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan…

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 23:** An Admittance… Inuyasha you dog!

* * *

'It's just,' she thought, 'I think I love you… possibly more than I used to.'

* * *

Today was October 29, the day after Kagome's birthday; it was the excess feelings drifting through the air that kept everybody going. They decided to take a break from wedding preparations for a little while so by November 17th, they'll start preparations again. 

Everybody slept over at the Takahashi mansion that night. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru called up some movers for January 25th, five days after Kagome and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha would move his wife and his son into his house in Tokyo Hills and use his IMKT handprint device to secure them.

Last night, Kagome fell asleep with Inuyasha in his bedroom. This morning she was held tightly against him, feeling his body warmth seep into her pores, hearing his heart beat under her ear, feeling his breath tickle the nape of her neck, feeling the occasional twitch that came from him in a normal slumber state. It was early, early, early morning, around 4am right now. Nobody had work today and everybody slept in.

Kagome, though reluctant, wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp, a blush creeping onto her cheeks and tinting it a beautiful shade of light pink. She pulled on his slippers, since hers were in her bedroom and crept to the playroom, to check on Riku and Muteki. She quietly opened the door and turned around to look inside to find Rin pulling Muteki's covers up.

"Morning," She whispered as she walked to her future-sister-in-law. Rin jumped but whirled around, her stomach slightly bulging. "Oh," Rin let out a breath of relief.

Kagome giggled. "I'm not Miroku." She said in a whisper as she went to see Muteki and Riku.

"You up early," Rin commented.

"I'm a mom, assuming that's the reason you're up too?" Kagome raised a brow.

Rin giggled. "Of course."

"The boys okay?"

"Yeah… when I walked in Muteki was whimpering but I sang to him so he's okay now."

Kagome nodded. "Thought so, kid's used to sleeping with me or around me."

Rin smiled mischievously. "He better get used to sleeping on his own, mommy and daddy would want some… alone time eh?"

Kagome blushed. "Rin, shut up!"

Rin kept a squeal tightly sealed behind her lips. Kagome could see the excitement run off of her. Kagome slowly started backing away, feeling very scared and fearing for her life.

"You didn't deny it! Kags you soooooooooo are in love with my brother-in-law."

Kagome sighed. No point in denying it. Denial gets you nowhere.

"So?" Kagome said, glaring at Rin playfully. "Is it my fault I love him so much?"

Rin smirked evilly. "It's not your fault," Rin pointed to something behind Kagome, "it's his."

Kagome's eyes widened as she whirled around to find a very cocky Inuyasha, grinning behind her. "Oops?" Kagome said as she ducked behind Inuyasha and ran back to his bedroom… why she didn't lunge into her own room and lock the door was beyond her. She locked Inuyasha's bedroom door and put a chair against he knob and sat down on his bed.

'Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck!' she chanted in her head. But what was so bad about Inuyasha knowing that she still loved him?

'Nothing,' she answered her question, 'but he'll get another full ego boast and that is NOT good for Muteki and Riku. They'll follow his acts!'

"Damn Kago," Inuyasha's musical voice floated from the other side of the oak door, "stop being a baby and open the door."

"How about no," Kagome said hugging Inuyasha's pillow. Her heart was racing, he didn't need to know that she loved him a lot and now that he did… she didn't need another reason for her heart to be crushed like so many years ago.

"I have a key to my own room dear girl," Kagome could practically _hear_ him smirking.

"Well I got the doorknob down pat!" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing his desk chair was up against his doorknob.

"Kagome, my room is connected to your room and I also have a key to that door that connects our rooms. You can't honestly lock that door and use a chair because I only have one chair in my room and I will come in through a door when I know its not guarded."

Kagome groaned. "Inuyasha shut up and leave."

"My own bedroom? You're messed Kago," He chuckling softly as Kagome heard the key insert into the lock. He door was unlocked but Inuyasha wasn't opening the door.

'Why isn't he coming in? Is he still even there?' Kagome asked herself. "Inuyasha?" She called out… no reply.

She hesitantly got up and quietly moved the chair. She opened the door, every slowly, and peeked outside looking for Inuyasha. BIG mistake. The door flew open and in an instant in was closed and locked again. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, smirking like mad man.

"HELPPP!" Kagome shrieked as she lunged over the bed and held a pillow up in self defence. Inuyasha looked so… so… predatory!

Kagome was the hunted, Inuyasha was the hunter. His weapon was at the ready, pointing directly at her. He advanced a few paces and Kagome scampered away.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked abruptly, in an unusually soft voice.

Kagome shrugged. "I honestly don't know, seemed very theatrical to me so I thought I'd mock fear."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed and patted the space beside him. Kagome eyed him dangerously as she sat down, a few… more like a hundred inches away from him.

"What's up?" Kagome said almost casually.

"Don't pretend you know nothing Kago," he said, "you know as well as I do what you said in the playroom. Rin heard it and if Muteki and Riku were awake, they'd hear it too."

Kagome sighed. "Ok yeah I said it, I love you, so? Sue me or something, I never got over you and I probably never will. I know… I now know that you didn't sleep with Kikyo and I was stupid in believing it in the first place. I know you wouldn't do something like that but after… that night I was all wrapped up in your love that anything, even ungodly, would shatter me, and it did."

Inuyasha watched as she poured herself out for him.

"You probably don't love me, you're marrying me for your money and your business," Kagome said, tears threatening to spill, "you're marrying for a legal heir and what better heir than you already son, all ready and wrapped up for you. Beats waiting 9 months with somebody else don't it?" Kagome said. She sighed as she stood up. "Whatever, just forget it."

Kagome started walking towards the door but Inuyasha caught her wrist. Kagome whirled around to find Inuyasha smirking. "It's 5am, where do you think you're going?"

"To my bedroom," Kagome said stiffly, trying to wretch her wrist away from Inuyasha's grip.

"Technically, in two more months, this place will be your bedroom."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up and leave me alone."

Inuyasha sighed as he pulled Kagome into his arms. "Kagome, my sweet Kago,"

Kagome twitched. "My sweet Kago? Oh dear god, stop trying to act like Miroku."

Inuyasha smirked. "Who can help me? I grew up with him."

"Yeah, unfortunately, now let me go, I'm tired." Kagome said, yawning for real.

Inuyasha tugged her to his bed. "Then come back to bed."

"Uh no, let me go to MY bedroom."

"Welcome TO your bedroom!" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face and let me go." Kagome said, getting pissed off now.

"I prefer not to," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha you dog! Let me GO!" Kagome said, her voice rising. Inuyasha scowled _lovingly_, as he tugged her into his chest. Kagome pushed away only to be greeted with Inuyasha's _loving_ lips.

Kagome was shocked above shocked. Sure she kissed him before, but NOT when it was 5am! Before Kagome even had time to respond and do anything Inuyasha pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Kagome," he murmured,

* * *

**Gomen nasai for the late update… I've been tired and this story is WAYY to complicated for anybody to write when they have lack of sleep. I planned this chapter out from a little over two weeks ago and I was just trying to word it correctly. It's short but it's VERY important. Trust me. Some of you guys are probably thinking I rushed it but 23 chapters and a previous history together I think is enough. Kagome and Inuyasha have professed their love, all of us are happy –dances- BUT… yes that dreaded but, there is an aftermath that follows this which is CRUCIAL to this story. xD**

**Lemons are coming up too so erm… if anybody wants to write a lemon for me then please PM me or e-mail me or something… I don't like writing lemons yet I do it for YOU guys. Anybody out there who can write amazing lemons and wants to be hired as the official IDY lemon writer than please contact me. When I 'hire' a lemon writer, we'll go through some 'officials' xD I sound professional, nah I basically mean we have to go through some times, deadlines, and some promises… that's it. If you're interested contact me okay?**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	24. Building Up

**A filler chapter really… -.-;**

**Disclaimer:** NOW my piggy bank consists of _:breaks open piggy bank: _a clip and a star shaped clip thingie… OI my piggy bank is broken! _:sobs:_. BUT YOU LAWYERS CANNOT GET TO ME! _:huggles bank card:_ Even if this piece of plastic is key to over a THOUSAND dollars _:grins and runs away from lawyers: - :blows raspberry, hits a pole and falls unconscious:_

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan…

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 24:** Building Up

* * *

"I love you Kagome," he murmured. 

Kagome blanked… she stared into his eyes. They were glistening, not with tears or anything, not because of the light, (the light was turned off in the bedroom), but with love… his eyes were glistening with love. The same love he had so many years ago… it still burned in his eyes that same very day.

"You…you what?" Kagome said, not believing her ears the first time around. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around hers. "I love you Kago-chan," he said softly, "I never stopped loving you. When Sesshomaru and father found out about Muteki during their research on my history, you won't believe how I felt. Muteki Takahashi, my son Kagome, he's my son… I love you so much it hurt, the past four years killed me."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was dumbstruck, he still loved her. Here she thought it was her alone. In the silent caress of the darkness, she was being held by the man she loved dearly and he just confessed that he loved her too… that he never stopped loving her…

Kagome pulled back from Inuyasha's embrace and looked him straight in the eye. "Are… you lying to me Yash?" She said, her eyes desperately seeking his. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers… his kiss enthralled her, it was something above passion, something greater than that… it was the same thing Kagome felt the other times he kissed her but it was different this time…

This time it felt like something was being proven.

"Did that seem fake to you Kago?"

Kagome sighed as she stared into his eyes. "No," She whispered huskily. Inuyasha lowered his head and captured her lips again.

* * *

Kagome woke in the arms of the man whom she fell in love with so many years ago. She yawned and looked up at him. He was still sleeping, his features boyish. She giggled as she wriggled out of his grip and glanced at the digital clock. It was 10am, Sunday morning, October 29th. Muteki would start bothering her about his Halloween costume. Kagome sweat dropped. 

She put on her slippers and quietly made it to her room, where all her clothing were. She picked up clean clothes and went to the nursery to check on Muteki and Riku. She went up to the two boys and found they were still sleeping. Kagome shook her head, 'Yesterday must've made them tired,' she thought as she walked out of the nursery and back into Inuyasha's room. He too was still sleeping. Kagome walked into the bathroom, about to take her shower.

As soon as the shower turned on, Inuyasha awoke, reaching for his fiancée but finding her not there.

He opened his eyes and realized the shower was on. 'Oh,' he thought as he yawned. He recalled the moments of last night and was kind of amused at the fact that they harboured the same feelings.

He lay in bed, thinking about everything. He turned his head as his fiancée walked out of the bathroom, wearing pink shorts and a white wife beater.

Inuyasha cat called. "Sexy, sexy." He smirked.

Kagome blushed as she went to the bed and pecked her fiancé on the lips. "Morning,"

He grinned. "I can sure as hell get used to those again."

Kagome giggled as she helped him sit up. She sat down beside him and trailed her fingers down his neck.

"So, what's up?" She whispered.

Inuyasha groaned. "Don't ask,"

Kagome idly glanced at his pants and noticed indeed what was up. She laughed as she stopped stroking his neck. She stood up and stretched before heading towards the door. "Get dressed," She said as she left. Inuyasha shook his head, laughter building up in him.

* * *

Muteki, Riku, Inuyasha and Kagome came downstairs around 11am, after Muteki and Riku woke up. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to give Sesshomaru and Rin a break. Rin had been a month and a half pregnant and Sesshomaru was already dying. 

The four came down the stairs to greet a very open and cheery family. Kagome twitched.

"What's got all of you so peachy?" She asked.

Miroku shrugged. "Yesterday's cake I guess,"

Inuyasha coughed. "Miroku, your piece of cake didn't have sugar in it… we had it specially made that piece… the rest of the cake was sugared up."

Miroku grinned. "But I had 7 pieces of cake…"

Kagome burst into laughter as Inuyasha shook his head at his close friend.

"What are we doing today?" Muteki poked his mothers' leg. Kagome giggled as she picked him up and Inuyasha picked up Riku.

"Dunno, what do you guys wanna do?"

Sango, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Ayame all grinned.

"SHOPPING!"

Kagome sweat dropped and the boys all had looks of fear on their faces…

"Uh oh…"

* * *

The entire gang was at the mall, with Riku and Muteki of course. As soon as the cars pulled up, the girls piled out and raced into the mall. 

"Where do we go first?" Sango squealed. She was excited above excited. Rin told Sango what happened earlier that morning and the closeness between Inuyasha and Kagome confirmed it.

"There!" Muteki and Riku pointed to the toy store. Kagome's eyes bulged. "YEAH!" Shippo and Souta cried. Yes, Shippo, Souta and Kohaku also tagged along with their older sisters (in Shippo's case, his older sister/teacher).

"They do have Halloween costume sales, we need to buy Muteki and Riku costumes," Rin said as she rubbed her stomach. Everybody nodded eagerly as they approached the toy store. As soon as they entered, Muteki and Riku went crazy, jumping over little toy testers, pulling boxes off shelves and hitting little bells placed around the store.

"How… energetic," Inuyasha said, observing his son and nephew.

"They're babies, let them be!" Kagome hushed him. Inuyasha chuckled as Rin and Kagome went straight to the Halloween costume section. Their eyes set on two costumes and they instantly fell in love with them…

"Woody and Buzz Lightyear!" the girls shrieked in unison.

"Muteki loves Woody!" Kagome said as she picked up the costume.

"Riku has a killer obsession with Buzz!" Rin squealed as she poked the buttons the Buzz costume. The girls noticed their sons bonking a toy turtle.

"'Teki!" Kagome called.

"Riku!" Rin said at the same time. The boys stopped their bonking and ran to their mothers.

"Yes mommy?" They said in unison. Everybody was squealing… well girls were…

"Wanna be Buzz and Woody for Halloween?" Kagome asked her son, grinning.

"WOODY?" Muteki said as he noticed the costume.

"OH WOW! MOMMY I WANNA BE BUZZ!" Riku said as she started poking the buttons on the costume like his mother.

"Like mother like son," Inuyasha whispered to his brother. Sesshomaru shook his head.

The girls picked up the costumes and started talking about how their sons would be matching as Toy Story characters during Halloween. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crept away and followed their sons as the rest of the crew wondered around the toy store, amused by the fact that 'technology' has grown since they were kids.

"Want that 'Teki?" Inuyasha asked his son as he saw Muteki stare at a plastic toy sword in awe.

"What's it called daddy?" Muteki asked his father.

Inuyasha went to his knees and picked up the katana. He read the label. "Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha said grinning. "It's the Tetsusaiga, you're mom would be psyched if she saw this. History," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Tessaiga?" Muteki asked. Inuyasha laughed. "That is the proper way to say it," Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru stared at his brother. "Isn't it Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's Tessaiga, history chopped it up."

"Of course you'd know," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "you're marrying a history teacher."

Inuyasha chuckled at his brothers comment. He picked up the Tetsusaiga, but while he was his eyes caught the Tetsusaiga's brother sword, Tensaiga.

"Hey Sesshy," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

"I'll buy the Tetsusaiga, you buy the Tensaiga, for the boys."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but picked up the Tensaiga for Riku.

"FLUFFY I'M HUNGRY!" Rin's voice rung. Inuyasha winced. "I'm not getting Kago pregnant after we get married…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome's voice drifted between he aisles.

The brothers looked at each other…

"Uh oh…"

* * *

**Gomen… really really sorry… life is a pain in the neck and ya'll should know that! LOL! Anyways LEMON next chapter thanks to my Lemon writer! CONGRATS to Chibi-d0rkette for being chosen as my lemon writer! LEMON next chap!**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	25. For The Love

**Welp, tis... the LEMON chap... weeeeeeeee! Hehe! After this chap... my baddies come out again... whoop di dooo!**

**Disclaimer:** NOW my piggy bank consists of _:breaks open piggy bank: _a clip and a star shaped clip thingie… OI my piggy bank is broken! _:sobs:_. BUT YOU LAWYERS CANNOT GET TO ME! _:huggles bank card:_ Even if this piece of plastic is key to over a THOUSAND dollars _:grins and runs away from lawyers: - :blows raspberry, hits a pole and falls unconscious:_

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan…

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 25:** For The Love

* * *

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Everybody ate what they desired. However Rin ate something extraterrestrial. She had hot dog with relish, mustard, ketchup, some of Kagome's ice cream topped on top, with a cherry, chocolate sprinkles and some hot sauce. 

"Aren't you gonna stop her?" Inuyasha poked his brother. Sesshomaru shrugged. "Nah, so long as the kid comes out with ten fingers and ten toes, then it's okay."

Inuyasha shook his head as he spooned into his ice cream sundae and savoured the chocolate taste in his mouth. Man how this guy loved his chocolate. Muteki and Riku were playing with the swords their fathers bought them and Kagome and Rin had the Halloween costumes safely tucked away beside them.

"What do you guys wanna do after?" Miroku asked as he stretched up, yawned and placed his hand on Sango's shoulder. She glared at him but allowed it to rest there.

"Do more shopping then go home, we all have work in the morning." Ayumi said, being the smart one. Ayame and Yuka nodded. Eri rolled her eyes and Hayabusa continued to big out on his KFC burger.

"Ohh fuck, I forgot it was a Sunday today," Sango moaned. Miroku sighed as he drank his Pepsi. "Yeah... so did I. Do we go back to our own places or do we still chill at Yasha's place?"

"Go back to your own god damned houses." Inuyasha scowled. "Come back after Halloween,"

"Why so late, dear beloved Yashie?" Ayame teased. Inuyasha frowned. "Because I don't want you guys influencing Muteki and Riku before Halloween. The two are going to ring doorbells and say trick or treat," Inuyasha paused a bit before glaring at Miroku, "**NOT** take your fucking underpants off!"

Miroku burst into laughter and Kagome giggled remembering that. When they were younger, Miroku always used to say, "TAKE YOUR UNDERPANTS OFF!" instead of saying the usual, Trick or Treat. Adults thought it was funny to the point where he hit puberty. Then he just had the door slammed in his face.

"Fine, I won't influence your kids," Miroku said holding his right hand up, "scouts honour!"

"No," Inuyasha barked.

"PLEASE?" Miroku whined. The adults started laughing really hard and Muteki and Riku laughed along, trying to be part of the crowd.

"No," Inuyasha scowled once more.

"OI! You love me!"

"NO!" Inuyasha said directly, his voice becoming very dangerous. Miroku pouted. "Fine, we'll all leave but we're coming back on November 1st to start planning Muteki's birthday and your wedding." Miroku said.

"Fine," Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and Rin rolled their eyes as everybody stood up. "Ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked. They all murmured and nodded. He nodded as he picked up his son and started walking outside.

"Is he on his period?" Miroku whispered to Kagome who in turn, turned red with laughter. Inuyasha twitched.

"I heard that,"

That statement caused a fit of laughter once more.

* * *

When they arrived home, Inuyasha made sure everybody left quickly. It took some time and some pushing but eventually, but 10pm... YES a full day later, Inuyasha got everybody to leave. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but thought it was a good idea that everybody left before Halloween because he doesn't want his son asking ladies to take their panties off. 

"I finally agree with little brother," Sesshomaru said as he went to tuck his son into bed. More like lay him on the bed. Riku was already asleep on his lap.

Kagome smiled at Rin who followed her husband upstairs.

"Shall we?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

"We shall," Kagome giggled as they went upstairs.

* * *

The two settled on Inuyasha's bed and cuddled together for a few minutes. "Tired?" Inuyasha asked her as he stroked her hair. Kagome nodded. "Hmm... yeah, very tired." 

"Liar," Inuyasha smirked, "you just wanna leave,"

Kagome grinned at him cheekily. "So?" She smiled as she got up off Inuyasha's bed. "Thank god Muteki is sleeping though, he's been so hyper the past few days."

Inuyasha chuckled. "He is getting a father,"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Our story is sure a story to tell."

"Make a book?"

"I'm not good with words," Kagome said, blushing a bit.

Inuyasha mock gasped. "And you call yourself a history teacher!" Kagome scowled as she sucker punched her fiancé. "Shut up! What does history have to do with writing a book?"

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome sighed as she glanced at the digital clock. It blared 11:27. 'A few minutes of cuddling is an hour and a half? Wow...'

"I have work tomorrow, time to sleep." She said as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Inuyasha goodnight. He closed his eyes as his arm wrapped around her waist. He started plcing butterfly kisses on her neck. "Why your bed?" He asked huskily. "We are, after all, engaged, ne?"

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's lips crashed against hers...

**Lemon**

He ran his hands up her shirt and took it off with no trouble at all. Inuyasha wasted no time as he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, pouncing on her right after. He was the tiger and she was the prey. The kissing started up again, gentle and passionate at the same time. When they broke apart, their breathing was heavy as they stared at each other, both knowing where this was going.

Suddenly, she tore away from his gaze slightly flushed. "D-Don't look at me.. like that," she breathed. "It makes me embarrassed.."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. She was so adorable. "Embarrassed? Why?"

Kagome shook her head. Why WAS she so nervous? It wasn't as if this was the first time. "It's not like my lingerie is pretty or anything.. But you keep looking at me as if--"

"It's not your lingerie I'm looking at," he whispered as he unhooked her bra from behind. "it's you."

Chills ran up and down her spine as he peeled off her remaining articles of clothing. Once he had her fully undressed, he pulled the covers over the both of them. He caressed her face and locked their lips together.

She pulled him close and let her eyes flutter closed. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

He ran his hands over the beautiful curves of her body, loving every single inch. "You're so.. beautiful." he whispered after he pulled away, kissing her forehead. Inuyasha pulled her body up against his and stared at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Kago.. have you.. umm--"

"No," she interrupted, knowing what he was trying to ask. "you were the only one."

Something about her saying that made him feel a whole lot better as he readied himself. Now HE was the one feeling nervous. "If at any time, I cross the line of your comfort zone, all you have to do is--"

"Inuyasha," she interrupted again. "shut up." She lifted his shirt up and over his head and pulled him in for another heated and passionate kiss. She was just trying to get them both in the mood. Her lips parted slightly, allowing his patient tongue to enter, gently exploring the inner part of her mouth lovingly.

Inuyasha felt her work her way down to his pants and in a quickness, he was undressed. There was no going back now and there was no need for words. He positioned himself and stared into her eyes, kissing her fully once more. 'Don't mess it up this time, Inuyasha.'

Kagome screwed her eyes shut as he pushed into her. It didn't hurt as much as her first time, but since it HAD been quite a while, it still hurt. But only a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked, determined to be as gentle as he possibly could. This was his form of an apology for how it went the first time. Like make-up sex. Yeah, that's what it was.

"I'm fine. It's just been a while." she replied, smiling up at him. "I do want this.. so keep going."

Inuyasha nodded and rocked his body back and forth softly. He let out a grunt of frustration and grasped the bed sheet in his hands. It was hard for him to keep control. He was finally with Kagome again and all he wanted was to have fun and let her enjoy the ride. But, it wasn't about fun this time. It was about love. And he had to prove that.

Kagome ran her hands up his well-shaped arms and tangled her fingers within his silky silver hair. She couldn't help but smile since she knew he was trying his hardest to be the gentlest Inuyasha he could be. But if he continued at the pace he was going, neither of them would be satisfied anytime soon. "Inuyasha," she pushed him off her and swiftly switched their positions. She straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his lovely golden eyes. "You.. love me, right?"

He gulped quietly as he tried to slow down his fast heartbeat. How did she do it? How did she make him feel the way he did? "Yes."

"Then, if there's meaning behind your words, that's all I need to know." she whispered, their lips so dangerously close. Her body lowered onto his and before he could even get a sound out, she covered his mouth with hers. There was NO way she'd let Muteki, or anyone in the house for that matter, listen in on their activities.

He growled into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved their bodies together. She tore away from his lips and leaned her head on his shoulder, her breaths coming out shaky and soft. It was better than it had ever been.

Inuyasha pulled her closer and moved faster. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself.. but she didn't seem to be protesting. If anything, she was enjoying this just as much- maybe even more- than he was.

Kagome shut her eyes and raked her nails against his back, trying her best to keep quiet. She already felt the pressure building inside of her. "Inuyasha, please.." she whispered softly in an almost begging kind of tone.

He listened to her soft plea and threw her off him so their positions were switched again. With a cocky grin, he placed butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulders, pushing his way into her again. She hugged him close and embraced his shoulders, loving how he made her feel so complete.

Inuyasha ran his hands down her thighs and groaned into her neck, knowing how close he was. He moved his body a little bit faster, loving how his lover's cries rung in his ears. She was quiet, but not quiet enough for him not to hear her. That just made it better. "Shit, Kagome--" he couldn't even finish his sentence. The tension he had built between both of them was ready to be released.

Her head was swirling with feelings of pleasure. Every move he made just kept inching her closer to the edge. She knew it was the same for him. He moaned softly into her neck again, both of their bodies ready to let it all go. "Inuyasha--" Suddenly, a knock came at the door as they both stopped immediately. "..crap."

**End Lemon**

"Who... who is it?" Kagome called out, her voice shaking slightly.

"Mommy?" Came a soft sniffle. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Muteki?" They both said as they scrambled off each other. Kagome found her shirt, pulled it on and then found her pants before yanking them on too. Inuyasha attempted to pull on his shirt but failed miserably so Kagome had to quickly help him. As he went to put on his pants, Kagome went to open the bedroom door.

She saw her little boy standing in front of the door. Her eyes softened as she bent down to pick him up. Her hair was all over her face and she was thick with a coat of sweat but her son didn't seem to notice all that.

"What's up?" Kagome asked softly.

"My bad dweams are back," Muteki whimpered. Kagome's eyes widened as she walked over to her bed and cradled Muteki in her arms. In a matter of seconds, Muteki went back to sleeping. Inuyasha came over and sat down beside Kagome.

"Dreams?" He asked.

"He used to have very bad dreams about a masked man stabbing me... he says all he sees is a dark sky, and a black hooded figure walking towards me. There's always a man beside me, and Muteki is always in the arms of that man. Muteki says that that man seems _nice_," Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "so let's assume it's you. You, me and Muteki are always in front of the shrine when a masked man comes and stabs me. Then you try to save me and put Muteki down to get the masked man. The man pulls back his knife and stabs you. Mama, Jii-chan and Souta come running from the shrine and he kills the all. Muteki always gets up and runs away while the man is running after him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?"

Kagome nodded, her heart breaking with every word. "I hoped his dreams stopped and for some time it did stop. I don't know why he has dreams like this... he has no reason to have dreams like that."

"You think...?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at him. "My son does not have something wrong with his head and he most definitely is not going crazy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Muteki is perfectly fine, I was going to ask if you thought that his dream is a sign,"

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's chest. "I don't know. I want it to stop. Muteki always cries,"

Inuyasha rubbed her arm as he stared at his sleeping son.

'What's up with his dream?' he thought, events from his passion with Kagome totally fleeting his head. He'll passion her up again, right now, his son was what occupied his mind.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hehe... stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**THANK YOU chibi-d0rkette for the lemon!**


	26. A Perpetual Darkness

**It's funny how you all think it's Naraku. You'll figure out what Muteki's dreams mean BUT… THIS.IS.THE.LAST.CHAPTER.OF.THE.STORY…**

**After this comes a sequel… more info at ends A/N.**

**Disclaimer:** My piggy bank is… empty now… o.0 and my bank account is PRETTY low… this stupid little card is kinda useless now… _:decides to work more often_:…_:eyes laywers nervously: _YOU CAN'T COME AFTER ME! NO MONEY! _:runs away while singing:_ RUMIKO-SAN OWNS IT ALL!

**Title:** I Dare You

**Summary:** Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Aging:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my baby sister Kiari-chan…

**NOTE:** They are NOT their demonic and miko selves in this fic. Everybody is strictly human. However they do have their regular visual features. Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes etc…

**Chapter 26:** A Perpetual Darkness

* * *

'What's up with his dream?' he thought, events from his passion with Kagome totally fleeting his head. He'll passion her up again, right now; his son was what occupied his mind. 

Kagome had left Inuyasha that night and went to sleep with her son. Muteki's dreams were really starting to scare the young mother. She stayed close to Muteki all that night and even early that morning. It was the day before Halloween day and Muteki seemed to have forgotten his little nightmare.

It was Monday morning and Kagome had woken up early for work. It seemed like forever since she went to work, and frankly, she had really missed it. Muteki would stay at his fathers' house, and Rin would prepare the boys for Halloween tomorrow. It was October 20th and Kagome yawned as she slowly moved out of her son's bed.

She quietly moved out of the room and, groggily, walked to her fiancé's room. Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, pulling on his socks, his overcoat and tie lying crumpled on the floor. Kagome glanced at the closet and saw the iron table and the iron set up. She giggled a she picked up his coat and tie and walked into his closet to iron his clothes.

She picked up the iron and slowly started to tread over his coat. He smiled adoringly at her before pulling on his other sock. He got a brush and brushed his long mane. He got a hair tie and tied his long hair back into a low ponytail. He walked into the closet and Kagome held up his ironed jacket.

"Here you go," she smiled as he brought his hands through the sleeves. He turned around and Kagome fixed his collar. She picked up the ironed tie and put it around his neck, tying the noose and bringing it up.

"Thanks, love." He murmured as he pecked her nose. Kagome smiled as she tightened the robe around her body. Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Want a ride to work?" he asked. Kagome glanced behind him to the reflection of the digital alarm clock. It read 7:04am.

"If you want to drop me, you're gonna be around half an hour late," she murmured. Inuyasha shrugged. "So what if the vice president is late? My brother will be there."

Kagome laughed as she wiggled out of his grip. "Then, Mr. Takahashi, you need to wait for a little while."

Inuyasha rang his fingers over her arm and she shrieked and ran to go take a shower. Inuyasha laughed as he fell onto his bed and grabbed his pillow before punching it hard.

'Dammit, Kagome,' he thought with a smile.

* * *

Kagome wore a pair of black jeans and a blue turtle neck. It was cold so she wanted to be warm. She grabbed her purse and her backpack that held all the papers. She raced downstairs and pulled on her runners as she saw her fiancé waiting for her by the door. She had kissed Muteki goodbye upstairs but her boy was still sleeping. 

Kagome and Inuyasha left the house and made it to his car. She climbed into the passengers' seat and he started the engine. "Ready?" He murmured over to his fiancée. Kagome nodded and he sped out of the gigantic garage.

In no time, they arrived at the school. Kagome kissed his cheek before leaving the car. Inuyasha smiled at her figure running to the school. He shook his head before driving off to his work.

* * *

Kagome entered her room just as the final bell rang. Her classroom poured in, all relieved that Kagome was back. 

"Miss," One girl called out as the announcements finished, "that was the worst week ever! WHY did you have to go?"

"Trina," Kagome laughed, "you'll figure it out when you're getting married."

Trina, as well as the other students laughed a bit as Kagome opened her folder. She scanned over the notes and raised a brow at her class.

"Your class, Higurashi-sensei, are just a bunch of angels? They completed all their work before talking to each other? They are well disciplined, Higurashi-sensei… Who are you guys? **MY** kids wouldn't be such angelic halo carrying…_angels_." Kagome joked.

"Oh c'mon Miss!" A boy called out, "We ARE angels."

Kagome snorted. "And I'm from Atlantis."

"Really?" A cheeky chorus sang. Kagome giggled as she opened up another folder and raised a brow. "Wow, Yukio-sensei has been teaching you alright… you're ahead of my lesson plan…"

"Free period?" Trina called out. Kagome giggled as she sat down, _plop_ on her chair. "You guys deserve it. Tell me how your week went without me."

"HORRIBLE!" The class said all at the same time. Kagome laughed even more.

"Oh really?"

Taku, one of the _younger_ student raised his hand. Kagome nodded at him.

"At one point, Lilei-sensei was subbing and… Miss, advice to you… she eats too much prunes."

The class all shouted in agreement. Kagome turned red with laugher.

"She's old Taku!" Kagome laughed.

"EXACTLY my point!" Taku grinned as Kagome laughed even more. Yeah… she definitely missed her class.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the building, only for seventeen people to rush to him. He was rushed and was holding his hands up. 

"CALM IT!" He roared as they all quieted.

"Yoroshi," He pointed to the most trustworthy spokesman in the building.

"Naraku called back his union and has been shushed for quite some time."

Inuyasha frowned. He hasn't heard from Naraku in quite some time, but he did remember the note he gave his fiancée for her birthday. He stared at Yoroshi, "Go on,"

"Naraku has been really quiet, but some lady, Kikyo? Yeah Kikyo has been coming to your office daily and we've been turning her around. Kikyo… and two others… right, Lila Ming and Ryuukotsusei also comes daily to your office."

Inuyasha's frown deepened. 'Kikyo, Ming and Ryuukotsusei? What?'

He nodded at the group in front of him. "Thanks," he said before rushing to his office. As soon as he unlocked the door, a piece of paper fell in front of him, with magazine letters.

'_Watch out Inuyasha. When she's least expecting it, we'll have her.'_

Inuyasha stared at the paper for quite a long time before snapping into his senses.

'She…she? KAGOME!' He thought as he dropped his briefcase and ran out of the building. He shoved a lot of people, including his brother. Sesshomaru frowned as he whipped out his cell phone and called Inuyasha. He couldn't reach his brother so he frowned even more as he followed his brothers path of destruction.

Sesshomaru caught his brother get into his car. He looked down to find a note on the ground with magazine clippings…

Sesshomaru scowled as he read the message. Their father had to know…

* * *

It was break time for Kagome and she made her way to the staff washroom. She walked inside and turned on the lights and turned around to find… 

"Kikyo?" Kagome gasped as she saw her cousin.

Kikyo sneered as she walked over to Kagome and pulled a knife on her. Kagome gasped as Kikyo put the edge of the sharp blade to her neck.

"You'll do as I say, Princess." Kikyo said devilishly as Kagome gulped, her throat grazing the edge of the knife.

"Wh- what?" Kagome stuttered.

Kikyo laughed as she grabbed Kagome's arm and put the knife in her pocket. She yanked open the door and pulled Kagome along with her. Kikyo made it seem like she wasn't pulling Kagome, so everybody assumed Kikyo was a close friend of Kagome's. Kagome sent helpless glances to everybody, but nobody caught it.

They left the building and just that second, arrived a black car. The window rolled down.

"Ryuukotsusei? Ming?" Kagome gasped as Kikyo pushed her into the backseat.

"Airport," Ming ordered Ryuukotsusei. "Naraku said he'd meet up with us, wherever the hell Kagura and Kanna were."

Kikyo frowned. "WHAT are Kagura and Kanna up to?" She asked.

Ryuukotsusei shrugged as he quickly drove to the airport. Kagome gulped as she slowly inched towards the door. Ryuukotsusei auto locked the door and Kikyo brought the knife out again.

"Sit still, Princess." She sneered as Kagome fell into a state of helplessness.

'Inuyasha,' she thought, more like begged in her thoughts.

'Muteki…'

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the school and ran to Kagome's staff room. 

"WHERE is Kagome?" He roared. One of the teachers looked up and recognized it as Inuyasha.

"Don't know, a look-a-like came and took Kagome…"

Inuyasha's body froze…

'Kikyo…'

* * *

**THE END! LMAO! Torture…**

**I Shall update from I DARE YOU!**


	27. Work With Me Here!

**CONTINUING FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF! Personally this is WAY better. So Kikyo kidnaps Kagome… re-read the last three chapters if you forgot!**

**Disclaimer: **… In a secret underground cult, we're working on getting Inuyasha… as of now I have a cookie and a brilliant speech that will intrigue Takahashi-san into giving me Inuyasha…

**Title: **I Dare You

**Summary: **Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Dedication: **Kiari-chan! W00tz! LOVE YOU!

**Aging: **Kagome: 26 – Inuyasha: 28 – Muteki: 5

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Chapter 27: **Work With Me Here!

* * *

'Kikyo…'

--

Kagome screamed as she tried wretch away from her cousin. Kikyo screamed as she put her hand over Kagome's mouth. Kikyo's mouth was close to Kagome's ear and Ming twitched. "STOP WHISPERING!" Ming roared.

"SHUT UP!" Kikyo screamed back to Ming, who was sitting in the passenger side. Kikyo glanced back at Kagome and again, went close to her ear.

"Kaggie," she whispered, a childhood nickname Kikyo gave her. Kagome's eyes whipped towards Kikyo, wondering what her _cousin_ was up to.

"I have explanations to give you, so just sit tight, and don't worry. They won't get you." Kikyo murmured. Kagome's eyes widened but the look on Kikyo's face screamed trust.

'For now,' Kagome thought as she sat. She idly glanced at Kikyo and saw her toying with the gun in her hand. Kagome frowned. 'What is she up to?'

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into his office, his face glowing horribly.

"SHICHININTAI, MY OFFICE!" He screamed. The seven brothers, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Renkotsu all rushed into Inuyasha's office, each of them with a sober expression on their face.

"Yeah, boss?" Bankotsu asked.

"Reports, investigates, START THEM! Kagome is missing and Kikyo took her. I want a report of everything you all are doing every hour on the hour, be it five words to fifty pages, I want to know your progress and I want you to find Kagome, STAT!"

The seven brothers, that little blurb being more than enough information, rushed out to start what they were doing. Ginkotsu, financial advisor, can easily keep the financial records of the investigation. Bankotsu, the chief of Design, knew his basics around patterning, and he had a mind of a genius, could track the patterns of a kidnapper. The rest, were to follow their instructions. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho barged into Inuyasha's office to find him banging his head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha's eyes were bloodshot as he looked up at this brother. "You read the note, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "Yes, but stop banging your head.

Inuyasha jumped his desk and caught his brother by the collar. "Bastard, my fiancée has just been kidnapped and all you can say is _stop banging your head_."

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho said firmly, "get a hold of yourself. We aren't the Takahashi's for nothing. We _will_ get her back, you can count on that."

Inuyasha screamed. "FUCK! I KNOW we're the Takahashi's, but that don't HELP THE MATTER!"

Inutaisho put a comforting arm on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We'll get her back. Fate has tested you two enough. Think of this, as the final test."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He started at the digital clock blinking. 'Every hour on the hour,' he repeated in his head, 'I will get my Kagome back.'

* * *

Ming and Ryuukotsusei yanked the doors open at the front tier of the airport. Ryuukotsusei pulled Kagome out and Kikyo glared at him. "Don't hassle her. She _is_ my cousin."

Ryuukotsusei grumbled as he let go of Kagome. She frowned as he shoved her in the direction of a white Mercedes Benz. Kikyo glared at Ming who pushed her. "MING! Stop shoving me!"

Ming rolled her eyes as Kikyo pointed to the passenger seat. Kagome nodded and got in. "Bring the other car, go to Naraku, I'll take Kagome."

The other two nodded and got into the previous car and zoomed ahead of them. Kikyo sighed and got into the car, tears pricking her eyes. Kagome looked at her awkwardly. Kikyo looked over at her and sighed. "Work with me," she murmured, "everything we touch, get into, are apart of is bugged." She murmured, "Work with me, we'll get Naraku."

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "What are you talking about?"

"Just work with me." Kikyo whispered. "I'm taking you someplace, then we'll contact Inuyasha, ok?"

"Kikyo…"

"Just work with me, dammit!" Kikyo screamed. Kagome jumped and slumped back in the seat as Kikyo turned the key in the ignition. Kagome closed her eyes, and before she knew it, they were off.

* * *

It had been two hours and investigators swarmed all of Japan, in search of Kagome Takahashi. Inuyasha had fourteen reports on his desk, two from each of the seven brothers.

Nothing.

No progress had been made.

If they didn't find her, he'd KILL somebody.

Naraku mainly, he was first on his hit list.

Inuyasha snapped a pencil in half and ignored the constant buzzing on his buzzer. Jakotsu, his secretary, finally blew it and pounded on his door.

"OPEN UP BOSS! KIKYO ON LINE FOUR!"

Inuyasha's attention snapped to his phone as he picked it up.

"WHERE IS KAGOME?" He roared.

"Wow, cool it." Came Kikyo's icy voice. "Kagome is fine, finer than fine, she hasn't been touched by Naraku, and I don't plan on letting him touch her."

"What the fuck are you up to, Higuarshi!"

"Is that some way to greet your cousin-in-law?" Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I know both of you have insanely bad history with me, but please, you have to work with me. This might be tapped, so uh- please… PLEASE figure this out will you? Fifteen out eighteen, in the middle of a flower- water will fall, in the special corner." And Kikyo hung up.

Inuyasha twitched. "You're fucking with me Kikyo," he whispered to the dead line. "WHY THE RIDDLES?"

* * *

"What the hell were you referring to?" Kagome asked her cousin. They were by a payphone, the yellow Benz was trashed and off the road.

"The place where Inuyasha took you for your first date. Not far from here actually. I want him there at 6:15."

"Fifteen out of- wow that's smart," Kagome complimented. Her cousin smiled. "Ok, well everything will be explained if Inuyasha figures out the riddle."

Kagome nodded, trusting her cousin more and more. "What do you have to tell us?"

"You'll figure out when we arrive at the restaurant."

* * *

Naraku cracked his knuckles as Ming and Ryuukotsusei barged through the front door, yelling and screaming that Kikyo took a supposed _wrong turn_.

"That bitch," Naraku whispered, "she'll pay."

He threw a framed picture of Kikyo across the room.

"She will definitely pay."

* * *

**Ok, well details.**

**One: Zealous Search, For My Beloved had no plot. I sat at the table for around two hours trying to find of a plot, but honestly, no plot bunnies nibbled in my head. Then, plot bunnies hopped out of the ground and started jumping around in my head and it was singing in a very annoying sing-a-song voice "CONTINUE ON I DARE YOU!"**

**Two: This continuation from the original will make more sense.**

**Three: It'll be short, 7 chapters, give or take. After this chapter the other ones WILL be longer. That I promise you.**

**Fourth: Updates will take time. Grade 11 sucks ass…**

**LUB YOU!**

**Sakura**


	28. Welcome to my Carnival…

**A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS STORY IS DONE!**

**Disclaimer: **… In a secret underground cult, we're working on getting Inuyasha… as of now I have a cookie and a brilliant speech that will intrigue Takahashi-san into giving me Inuyasha…

**Title: **I Dare You

**Summary: **Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Dedication: **Kiari-chan! W00tz! LOVE YOU!

**Aging: **Kagome: 24 – Inuyasha: 26 – Muteki: 3

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Chapter 28: **Welcome to my Carnival…

* * *

"She will definitely pay."

--

* * *

"Shit, is your husband like- stupid?" Kikyo tapped her feet impatiently at the first place Inuyasha and Kagome went for their date. Kagome was sitting at a table looking up at her cousin.

"You tell me. Any person," She muttered sarcastically, "could've figured out the stupid riddle you gave them!"

"If it's so stupid," Kikyo shot at her cousin, "why can't he figure it out?"

"I can," came a familiar voice behind the two women. Their eyes widened as they both turned around to find Inuyasha standing there, his eyes wide.

"Oh-my- GOD!" Kagome screamed as she launched at her fiancé. Kikyo gave a sigh of relief.

"So you aren't as entirely stupid," She snorted. Inuyasha shot her a look as he caught his fiancée's lips. They kissed for a shot amount of time before he pulled back.

"Eighteen out of fifteen, six fifteen, behind the waterfall? The first place we went to. I ain't that typical bastard who forgets where he takes his girl for their first date."

Kagome wept in his chest as he stroked her hair. Kikyo sat down in the chair and stared at the two. Inuyasha shot her a look as he held his Kagome.

"Why do it, Higurashi?" He spat.

"Naraku tried killing me," Kikyo shrugged as Kagome's eyes widened. She lifted her head out of Inuyasha's chest and stared at Kikyo. "He- what?"

"Tried killing me. Yesterday, Kags," She looked at her cousin, "he swung a knife at me saying I remind him too much of you. I know we look alike, but _that_ much alike? I doubt that. He seriously has mental issues- I thought I loved him but honestly… I probably didn't."

"Wait- you're good?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"Ha, ha." Kikyo rolled her eyes as Kagome sat down in a chair. Inuyasha stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"How's Teki-chan?" Kagome asked her fiancé.

"He's okay. Ayame, Sango and Korari have been taking nice care of our son."

Kagome's heart warmed hearing him say _our son_. She held Inuyasha's hand as Kikyo rubbed her head. "I took Kagome because I promised Naraku I'd bring her to him if he didn't kill me. I thought that if I left, he'd keep tabs on me. We ditched Ming and Ryuukotsusei, like I said, he kept tabs on me. We ditched the two and they're probably waiting at Naraku's place."

"So what're you gonna do?" Kagome asked, as she touched Kikyo's arm.

"Don't know…" Kikyo was about to continue when her phone rang. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Naraku's number. She mouthed Naraku to the two and they remained very still as Kikyo answered.

"Moshi moshi, Kikyo speaking."

"Lie to me, eh?" Naraku hissed into the phone. Kikyo subtly hit the speaker button the phone and put it on the table. The other two smiled at her.

"Lie? What do you mean? Me and the bitch are coming," Kikyo shot a look to Kagome, "say hello to him little bitch."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who nodded. She kept her voice tight, "Let me go!" She said loudly. Inuyasha massaged her shoulders as Kikyo smiled.

"See!"

"Well, well- then I guess as soon as I get Kagome I can give back him… say hello son…"

Kagome and Inuyasha's heart stopped.

"AUNTIE KIKYO! HELP!" Muteki cried. Kikyo's eyes widened as she glanced at her cousin. Her mouth was wide open. "Don't hurt him!" Kikyo cried.

"Then bring Kagome to me."

"I will," She saw Kagome nodding, "I will… don't hurt Muteki."

"My oh my, for an girl who doesn't love her cousin, you seem to admire your second cousin a lot."

"He's a kid Naraku," Kikyo said in a tough voice, "leave him out of this! This is between you and Kagome; don't bring the kid into this…"

"Well then, I guess I'll just give him candy…"

"DON'T GIVE HIM ANYTHING!" Kagome shrieked. "Don't you dare touch my son," she breathed heavily, "I'll come- just… don't touch a hair on my sons head."

Naraku smirked, they _heard_ him smirk. Inuyasha was using all of his will power to stop himself from lunging at the phone.

"So Kikyo is on speaker. Well then, get to the warehouse at Port 17 as soon as possible." And he hung up.

Kikyo slumped in her chair as Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened.

"How did he get Muteki?" she whispered. Inuyasha's voice was tight and course.

"Miroku took him to the park."

Kagome's eyes widened. "MIROKU?"

"He's faithful- just… not as faithful." Inuyasha's fist was turning red as he clamped his hand onto the table.

"Oh my god," She cried standing up, "Kikyo- take me… to Naraku."

Kikyo's eyes widened. "He'll kill us both."

"Rather me than Muteki," Kagome said, tears blinding her line of vision. Inuyasha hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"You two go to Naraku, I have a plan." He said.

"Plan?" Kikyo looked at him.

"Like?"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips softly before walking away. "Trust me."

Kagome and Kikyo exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha roared as he entered the house. He saw Sango and all the other girls huddling on his couch. Rin looked up as her brother-in-law walked in and ran to him, in tears.

"He shot Miroku!" She said defending Miroku, clutching onto her brother in law. "He took Teki-chan and shot Miroku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Sango who nodded. "He's in the hospital. Hayabusa and Hojo are with him."

"And the others?" Inuyasha gulped.

"Sesshomaru and your dad are at the company with the seven brothers," Izayoi murmured as she got up, "where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha walked past them. "Don't bug me. I'm gonna go get Kagome back!"

"From your bedroom?" Ayame called after him.

"Don't bug me!"

Izayoi stared after her son, "He knows what he's doing."

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo called a taxi, the two cousins huddling close to each other in the back seat. The taxi driver was an elderly man. Kagome told him to go to Port 17 and Kikyo held a wad of cash.

"Did you know he'd take Teki?" Kagome whispered. Kikyo shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"You aren't lying to me, are you?" Kagome whispered to Kikyo. Kikyo shot her a glare. "No, I swear on your son Kagome I'm not."

Kagome nodded as she slumped back in her seat. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she held onto her shirt. Kikyo wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Why? So many years ago… why did you?"

"I was jealous," Kikyo whispered, "Inuyasha was wanted- literally wanted by every single girl that was younger _and_ older than him. The fact that you- my twin cousin had him and I didn't… it pissed me off."

Kagome groaned. "And now, because of your _jealousy_, my son… my _only_ son is gone!"

Kikyo shut her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I'm sorry."

"I can say you're forgiven," Kagome whispered, "but how long will it be till I really mean it?"

Kikyo tried to stop crying and she was doing good so far. "Jii-chan… he hates me ne?"

"So does Souta and Shippo." Kagome whispered, naming her two brothers.

"I was an idiot."

"That's a given," Kagome snorted as she got out of the taxi as it arrived to Port 17. Kikyo handed the driver money has he drove away.

"What now?" Kagome murmured.

Kikyo shrugged as her and Kagome went back to back. They wanted to be aware if Naraku was coming or not. Kagome held her hands out, ready to fight, she knew how to fight and so did Kikyo.

They looked around and both were scared out of their minds. Kikyo screamed as she felt somebody pushed her down. Kagome whirled around to find a man dressed in all black hover over her cousin.

"What the hell," Kagome was cut off when another man grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from her cousin.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome shrieked as the man held onto her tightly.

"Welcome, to my carnival." The voice whispered in her ear and she knew who it was.

"Nara- Naraku,"

* * *

**YAY! UPDATE xD**

**STAY TUNED… and whats inu up to?**

**WUV**

**Sakura**


	29. Watch Your Mommy, Kid

**HOW WILL INU FIND HER NOW? **

**Disclaimer: **I have decided that I own Inuyasha!... well own him in a sense that uh… that- that- FINE I DON'T OWN HIM! –wails off and cries in a dark corner as Rumiko-san laughs manically at my pain and misery-

**Title: **I Dare You

**Summary: **Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Dedication: **Kiari-chan! W00tz! LOVE YOU!

**Aging: **Kagome: 24 – Inuyasha: 26 – Muteki: 3

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Chapter 29: **Watch Your Mommy, Kid

* * *

"Nara- Naraku,"

--

Kikyo groaned as she sat up in a dark dungeon like room. She shrieked as she saw a masked man standing in front of the iron bars that caged her in like a helpless animal. He held a very cold looking gun and Kikyo gulped.

"What the hell are you gonna do, Ryuukotsusei?" She snarled, knowing very well that that was Ryuukotsusei. He frowned. "How the fuck did you know it was me?"

"I worked with you for too long of a time, bastard. Now tell me, where the shit is Kagome?"

"With Naraku."

"Given, mister one-answer-will-do-the-trick. Where is Naraku?"

"You honestly believe I'll tell you?"

"Uh- yeah?" Kikyo sneered.

"Fuck you, Kikyo." He growled as he shot the gun a few inches above her head. Kikyo stood up and rushed to the bars, grabbing Ryuukotsusei by the collar.

"You want your son to be motherless you fucking retard?" Kikyo growled at him. "You want Ken to know his father killed his mother?"

Ryuukotsusei pushed Kikyo off of him. "He doesn't even know you're his mother you whore. You slept with me that night 'cause you were a drunken mother fucker."

"Then why the shit did you tell everybody that you had a wife?" Kikyo snarled as she tightened her grip on Ryuukotsusei's collar.

"Who the fuck wants a bastard son? So long as nobody knew you were his mother, I'm good."

"You cheap little bastard." Kikyo roared as she spat in his face before releasing his collar. "You don't care about your son do you?"

"As if you do!" Ryuukotsusei spat at Kikyo. Kikyo snarled as she showed him the finger. "I care about him you stupid mother fucker. I gave child support money every fucking month! Who knew you'd take it for your beer money? I swear to god after I'm out of this cheap hell, I'll take Ken away from you! What the shit possessed me to give custody of Ken to you?"

"Naraku," Ryuukotsusei grinned.

"I SAID FUCK YOU!" Kikyo screamed as she went to punch Ryuukotsusei but he laughed as he moved away from the bars. Kikyo screamed wildly as she gripped the bars tightly. "GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE BALLS DON'T YOU? COME HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF RACCOON SHIT!"

Ryuukotsusei simply laughed as he left the room, leaving a seriously ticked off Kikyo.

* * *

Clowns ran around the room aimlessly as Naraku chained Kagome to a chair. Muteki was in a birdcage suspended on the low ceiling that if Naraku wanted, he could easily swing the cage by standing on his two feet.

"What kind of a warped carnival is this?" Kagome hissed as Naraku sat down in his chair, facing Kagome.

"My carnival."

"Carnivals are supposed to be fun!" Kagome shrieked.

"Not this one," Naraku smirked as he moved closer and closed the distance between his lips and Kagome's lips. Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to fight him but with her arms tied up behind her she had no means of resistance.

"MOMMY!" Muteki shrieked as he tried to tear open the cage. Tears sprung into Kagome's eyes as she heard her little boy cry for her. Naraku smirked as he moved his hand behind Kagome's head and shoved his tongue into her tightly squeezed shut mouth. The tears started to slide endlessly from her eyes as Naraku violated her.

"Watch your mommy, kid." Naraku sneered as he pulled back. Muteki started shrieking in anger as Naraku ran his hand over Kagome's left breast.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOMMY!" Muteki cried, knowing that this man was doing something terrible to his mother because she was resisting and crying. When mommy and daddy kiss he knew they liked it because they never stop and mommy never cried. But when greasy haired dog poop smelling man touched mommy, Muteki knew it was wrong because of the tears Kagome shed.

"Stop me," Naraku said as Kagome tried to kick him. Naraku grabbed her legs and ran his hand up her leg.

"You still feel as soft as you did before, my love." He smiled.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Kagome cried as she moved her head when he went to kiss her. "We had nothing four years ago but you're still doing this! Why? You can have better! Leave me and my family alone!"

Naraku sighed, "I loved- no I still love you. When you left me two years ago, you believe how I felt?"

"YES!" Kagome screamed. "THAT'S WHAT I FELT WHEN MUTEKI'S FATHER SAID HE CHEATED ON ME! You NEVER loved me! If you truly did you'd never kidnap my son in hopes of getting me!"

"Love can drive you crazy," Naraku smirked.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Kagome shrieked as he moved to kiss her again.

"LET MOMMY GO!" Muteki shouted from above. Naraku smirked and started to violate Kagome further.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome sobbed, 'please get here fast!'

* * *

Inuyasha held his cell phone up as he drove beyond the speed limit in his car. His phone was on speaker and he was talking rapidly to somebody else on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, on Ikimaru Street, where next?"

"Left," came a familiar voice.

"Are you sure Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked urgently.

"Positive. Take that damn left."

Inuyasha took a left and started going down the one-way street faster than he ever thought his car was capable of going. "Now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome is around. I see that red dot beeping but there's no way of getting to her… she's not in the range of road…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the Port in front of him.

"They're on boat," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm at the pier! The boats are all docked here, dammit Sesshomaru, they're on boat!"

"Me and Hayabusa will be there asap!"

Inuyasha hung up the phone as he got out of his car. 'If I were a crazy fucked up bastard who has no other thing to do but kidnap my wife and child, where would I hide?'

Inuyasha scanned his surroundings, hoping to find some sort of clue. He squinted as he saw the boats docked on the pier. He tried to think up of some clue in their past that might've made Naraku's hiding place really obvious.

'Come on! Think! Did Kagome say anything about Naraku?... anything…' Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking…

His eyes snapped open as he looked at the numbers. 14, 22, 13 and 7. 'They broke the engagement a day before mine and Kagome's anniversary.' He thought. That ruled out every number except 22. Inuyasha started running, faster than fast, pounding against the warm sand, hoping he'd get there before tragedy struck.

'I'm coming,' he thought as he went with demonic speed. 'Hold on Kagome! I'm coming.'

* * *

Kikyo saw a rock in the darkest corner of the cell. She picked it up and aimed at Ryuukotsusei who was standing by the stairs. She closed one eye and imagined she was playing baseball. The bars were people and she didn't want to hit them. She zoned in on Ryuukotsusei and flung her hand.

"WHAT THE SHIT?" Ryuukotsusei roared as he raced back to Kikyo's cell. Kikyo stood up and ran over to him. He glared at her as she pulled back her hand and stabbed his eyes.

"AHH!" He screamed as she grabbed the keys from his pocket. His eyes were watery as Kikyo punched him in the nose. He swore loudly as Kikyo unlocked the door. She shoved Ryuukotsusei in and locked the door before throwing they keys into her pocket.

"Have fun," she waved as she raced up the stairs only to collide with Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the boat and looked at two doors in front of him. He took the door on the left to collide face to face with Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" He gasped as he helped her up. She groaned as she rubbed her neck. "Just escaped the clutches of Ryuukotsusei."

Inuyasha nodded as she started leaving that room.

"Where you going?"

"This door leads to the dungeon thingie. I'd assume another door would lead to my cousin?"

"Smart." Inuyasha said as they ran out of the room and took the door on the right. Kikyo kicked the door open to find three clowns dancing like weirdos, Muteki suspended in a cage and Kagome being insanely violated.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha roared as he dove towards Naraku. He didn't see him coming and was knocked off of Kagome.

Kikyo rushed over and untied Kagome as Inuyasha quickly took out the stupid clowns before facing Naraku. Kagome gasped as she scrambled to a far corner of the room, keeping a good eye on her son. Muteki saw her and she subtly gave him a smile. Muteki knew it was all right.

"Who the hell give you the right to kidnap Kagome?" Inuyasha breathed, raggedly as he punched Naraku. Naraku looked up at him, bloody lipped.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to take Muteki?" Inuyasha whispered in a deadly voice as he punched Naraku in the face again.

"Who on earth gave you the right to fuck with ME?" Inuyasha finally roared as he slapped Naraku across his left cheek. Naraku breathed raggedly as he pushed Inuyasha off of him.

"Don't fucking pretend to love Kagome!" Naraku roared. "I love her! Not you! NEVER YOU!"

Inuyasha sneered. "Oh yeah? If you loved her you wouldn't jeopardize the life of her OR her son you good for nothing baboon! You're willing to kill for Kagome," Inuyasha advance onto Naraku who got into boxers position. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he turned around and reversed kicked Naraku, "while I? I'm ready to **_die_** for Kagome."

Kagome was in tears, clutching onto her cousin as Naraku and Inuyasha were fighting face to face. Inuyasha had the upper hand as he started to punch Naraku senseless. Naraku tried to resist a few times but Inuyasha's fist got in the way of resisting him. Kagome could have cried in happiness but happiness drowned to anger as Naraku pulled out a gun and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"Don't even dare punch me again," Naraku snarled as the gun swiveled to the cage Muteki was suspended in, "touch me and the boy gets it."

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she tried to run to Naraku but Kikyo held her back.

"Inuyasha has it under control," her cousin cooed. Kikyo didn't want Kagome getting caught in rapid fire.

Inuyasha held his hands up. "This is between you me and Kagome, leave Muteki out of it."

Naraku laughed as he unlocked the gun. Tears streamed out of Kagome's eyes as Naraku fitted his finger over the trigger. Inuyasha lunged at Naraku who swiveled the gun and shot it at Kagome. Kagome gasped as she clutched her stomach.

"NO!" Inuyasha roared as he punched Naraku's face. Naraku dropped the gun and Inuyasha lost his senses as he started punching anywhere his fists found Naraku. Naraku coughed out blood and by some holy angel, Inuyasha was pulled off of him. Naraku scrambled to get the gun when he felt somebody hoist him up.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku breathed as he glanced at another man holding back Inuyasha.

"Hayabusa," Inuyasha whispered dangerously, "he shot Kagome. Let me fucking kill him! HE SHOT KAGOME!"

"He'll get seven years in prison for attempt murder," Sesshomaru said calmly. "We have him now. All you have to do is calm down and get Muteki down. Hayabusa, call an ambulance."

Kikyo helped her cousin up as Inuyasha stood on a chair and pulled the door open. Muteki ran to his father who hugged him tightly.

"Will mommy be okay?" Muteki sobbed as he held onto his father. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had fallen unconscious. He raced over to her and held her head up as Muteki held his mothers hand. Hayabusa came back inside the boat from calling the ambulance (he had gone outside to get reception) and told Inuyasha that they were coming and he had to take Kagome outside.

Inuyasha, though reluctant, let Kagome go so Hayabusa could take her. Naraku was restrained onto the chair that he used to tie Kagome with the same ropes he used.

"Anybody else on the boat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ryuukotsusei in the other room," Kikyo murmured, "but I don't know about Ming."

Naraku sneered. "Ming killed herself."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered as he looked at Naraku. "What?"

"Said she couldn't forgive herself for physically harming a child. Whatever, too feminine."

Inuyasha kicked Naraku's face and Sesshomaru made no move to stop him.

"Ever talk about my son and wife you two cent man whore," Inuyasha bellowed, "you'll live to regret it."

Sesshomaru pulled his brother back as the police arrived.

Inuyasha picked up his son and left the boat. Kikyo tagged him.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Hospital," he looked at Kikyo, "to see Kagome, coming?"

Kikyo nodded as she got into Inuyasha's car.

Everything was finally back to order.

* * *

**One more chapter left! xD YAY! **

**Lub, **

**Sakura **

**P.S: INFO ON HOW INU FOUND HER WILL REVEAL NEXT CHAP xD **


	30. One Last Round of I Dare You

**LASTEH!**

**Disclaimer: **I have decided that I own Inuyasha!... well own him in a sense that uh… that- that- FINE I DON'T OWN HIM! –wails off and cries in a dark corner as Rumiko-san laughs manically at my pain and misery-

**Title: **I Dare You

**Summary: **Kagome and a bunch of her friends (including her worst enemy Inuyasha) were all playing I Dare You. If Kagome declines Inuyasha's dare, she has to sleep with him. But when Inuyasha dares Kagome to marry him... hell erupts. InuKag

**Dedication: **Kiari-chan! W00tz! LOVE YOU!

**Aging: **Kagome: 24 – Inuyasha: 26 – Muteki: 3

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Chapter 30: **One Last Round of I Dare You

* * *

Everything was finally back to order. 

--

In the car ride to the hospital, an intense conversation sprouted between Inuyasha and Kikyo, to clear up some things that were lost in the haze in the previous four years. It started off simple, with a simple question.

"What happened between you and Ryuukotsusei?" Inuyasha had asked as he drove slowly to the hospital. He was worried about Kagome, but she was at the hospital and Muteki was sleeping soundly in the backseat and he didn't want to wake up his one and only terrified son.

"He kept me in a cage, I knocked the living shit out of him, freed myself and locked him up." Kikyo replied with a shrug.

"Much more must've happened," Inuyasha murmured as Kikyo glanced back at Muteki.

"Well yeah," Kikyo rolled her eyes, "I had a son with that good for nothing ass wipe."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Son? Kikyo, you're barren!"

"Yeah, so?" Kikyo grinned at him. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Then how the hell did you guys have a son?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Listen, you guy's saw documents about me being barren, right?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Where did you find those papers?" Kikyo smirked.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "I found them in your locker four years back."

Kikyo nodded. "You didn't know direct history."

"History? More history? What the hell is up with you and history? You and Kagome both, history this, history that!" Kikyo rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's statement.

"I was getting an arrange marriage…-" Inuyasha cut off Kikyo. "What the hell is up with you Higurashi's? Arrange marriages back forth and center!"

"We run that way, yeah so I was getting an arrange marriage and my mother wanted it. My father didn't like him but my mom was kinda very controlling. So my father took me out for the day one day and got fake documents stating that I'm barren. He showed it to my mom and she was all," Kikyo made a gasp-ish face and Inuyasha snorted, "and my dad said until I find the man I love, I should tell everyone I'm barren so word doesn't spread."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can you _get_ any **gay-er**?"

"Ask my dad…" Kikyo sighed. "He was so intent on getting me to marry out of love I lost my boundaries and… messed up?"

"So you had sex with Ryuukotsusei?"

"No, I was drunk and he took advantage of me, that gay mother fucker."

"And you left Ken with him…"

"I didn't think I was ready for motherhood. I sent support every month but that pussy used it for beer money."

Inuyasha winced. "That sucks balls." Kikyo looked back at Muteki but he wasn't paying attention, and Kikyo was glad. She didn't want the kid to be listening to his second cousin and father swear, that it'd make a sailor blush.

"We have to get Muteki checked at the hospital too," Kikyo whispered softly.

"Hmmm," Inuyasha nodded as he continued to drive.

* * *

"_Ora, Kagome!" A young Inuyasha called at a girl swinging at the park. They were young, early into their teen years and Inuyasha and Kagome had gone out together just for the heck of it while Sango and Miroku babysat Kohaku._

"_Yeah?" She squealed as she swung higher. Inuyasha sat down on the swing beside hers._

"_Having fun?"_

"_Loads," Kagome smiled as she went higher._

"_You can't go over the bar," Inuyasha smirked._

"_Bet you I can!" Kagome grinned._

"_Uh huh, you probably can't even go no hand!"_

"_WATCH!" Kagome roared as she let go of the metal chains. Her eyes widened as the swing went out of control._

"_INUYASHA!" She shrieked as she fell off. Inuyasha lunged at her and caught her before she fell onto the gravel on the ground._

_Kagome was panting heavily as Inuyasha moved some of her stray bangs off of her face._

"_Ari—arigato…" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha hugged her tightly, both of them still on the ground._

"_I'll always be here Kago-chan," He whispered, "to catch you when you fall."_

_Kagome closed her eyes._

"_I know you will," She murmured as she hugged him tighter._

"_Inu-kun."_

* * *

Inuyasha blinked several times to find that he was at the hospital. How his subconscious drove him there was beyond him. Kikyo got out of the car and unbuckled Muteki from the seat. 

"Let's go, kiddo."

"Where?" Muteki asked innocently.

"To see your mommy."

--

Kagome was still in the operation theater while Muteki, Kikyo and Inuyasha were getting a checkup. Muteki came out first with an orange lollipop in his mouth, his father coming out a few minutes later. Kikyo was still getting blood tests and x-rays done.

"Is my wife okay?" Inuyasha asked the nurse over the counter.

"Name?"

"Takahashi, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he picked up his son and hold him tightly.

"She's still in the operation room sir," The nurse said, apologetically, "I'll let you know when the doctors are done."

Inuyasha nodded in thanks and returned to the waiting room to find the entire crew sitting there, occupying every singe chair.

Souta, Shippo, Jii-chan and Korari sat on one corner of the room. Parallel to them was Sango, Rin, Riku and Sesshomaru. Miroku was in the hospital too, resting from being shot. Opposite the section they sat in were the other Higurashi's, Aki Higurashi, the eldest Higurashi brother and Kikyo's parents, Nikki and Hiro Higurashi, Hiro being the youngest Higurashi brother.

Hayabusa, Hojo, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Hojo, Ayame, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were all scattered throughout the waiting room.

"Muteki!" Ayame cried as she ran to Inuyasha. Korari and Sango shot out of their seats to get to the little child. Sango held onto her godson for as long as time allowed her to before Korari took her grandson into her arms.

"Are you alright, baby?" Ayame whispered as she stroked Muteki's head as he rested in his grandmothers arms.

"I'm okay… is mommy okay?" Muteki asked. "And Uncle Miroku?"

"They're fine," Korari wept as she hugged her grandson. As if on cue, the doctor walked outside with a clipboard in his hand and headed straight to Inuyasha.

"Are you the husband?" He asked.

"Yes," he said as he took Muteki back into his arms.

"Your wife is fine sir. She's in a state of unconsciousness but she'll wake up again within 24 hours. I suggest you all head back home, freshen up and get some rest before you return tomorrow. If you want, two of you can remain to be here when Takahashi-san wakes up."

"Me and Inuyasha'll stay," Hayabusa spoke up. "Sango, take Muteki back to either his moms place or dads place. Me and Inuyasha will stay and you guys come back in the morning."

"What about Miroku?" Sango asked.

"We'll be here for him too," Inuyasha nodded. Everybody agreed and one by one they started leaving. Hiro and Nikki came to greet Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo stood beside Inuyasha, staring at her parents.

"Kikyo," Nikki choked as Kikyo hugged her tightly.

"Mama," Kikyo cried into her mother's shoulder. Hiro patted Kikyo's back as she hugged him tightly.

"Papa," She murmured.

"Where's Ken?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Hiro glanced at his daughter, him knowing about the fact she had a son. Nikki on the other hand didn't know.

"Ken's at his grandmother's place," Kikyo murmured, "I'm gonna get a lawyer to gain custody. Ryuukotsusei can't take care of ours on from jail."

"What?" Nikki gasped as she held her daughter's shoulders. "What did you say?"

Kikyo gulped as Hiro wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "I'll explain later. Where's Naraku?" Hiro asked.

"In hell," Kikyo spat and Hiro raised a brow. He saw the look of 'I'll explain later' on his daughter's face and he nodded.

"Kikyo, where are you gonna go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm staying…" Kikyo said definitely.

"But, Falcon and me are staying," Inuyasha raised a brow at Hayabusa who shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm staying. Somehow I'm staying." Kikyo whispered. Hayabusa and Inuyasha exchanged worried glances.

"Go back to the Shrine." Inuyasha whispered as he put an arm on Kikyo's shoulder. "Make sure Muteki is there. Bring Sango and Ayame there too. Make sure Kouga is there. All of you stay in the Shrine until me and Kagome get back, okay?"

Kikyo sniffled loudly as she nodded. "Okay," she closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill.

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Tell Kagome that too." She whispered and she left. Hayabusa looked at Inuyasha. "Sorry? For?"

Inuyasha smiled as he stared after Kikyo. "I guess an old feud has stopped," he murmured, leaving Hayabusa a bit more confused.

"Let's wait for news of Kagome and Miroku." Inuyasha invited.

* * *

It was a quarter past midnight when a doctor shook Inuyasha awake. 

"Hmm… what?" Inuyasha said, sitting up straight. Hayabusa groggily woke up and blinked a few times, looking at the doctor.

"Your wife is awake. I was told you're also here for Miroku Lin right? He's still in a state of sleep but he's fine. He'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Can we see her?" Hayabusa asked.

"Yeah," the doctor smiled, "the two of you can go in." and the doctor turned and left.

"You go in first," Hayabusa told Inuyasha. He smiled thankfully at him and walked into Kagome's room.

--

Inuyasha, silently, walked into Kagome's room. Kagome was sitting up on the bed, staring out the window. She failed to realize he was in the room and he'd have it no other way; he crept quietly to her bed and brought his face close to her ear.

"I love you," he murmured. Kagome jumped and turned around, her eyes wide.

"Inuyasha," She breathed as she brought her arms up around his torso. He tightly hugged Kagome back, afraid that if he led go, she'd disappear forever.

"Thank god you're okay," He whispered, "everybody was so worried… nobody as much as Muteki."

"How is he?" Kagome murmured.

"He's fine. He went to the Shrine with Korari, Sango, Ayame, Kouga and Kikyo."

"How did you find me...?" Kagome asked, quite curious. Inuyasha smiled. "When I hugged you at Waterfall Cavern that day, I put a tracker on the back of your neck, a heat radar and with the computer back at the company, Sesshomaru was able to find you."

Kagome nodded as she leaned into Inuyasha's body. "When I got shot," she murmured, "all I thought about was you- you and Muteki… how I wanted us to be a family but it couldn't happen. I thought I was going to die and I was so scared… that'd I'd never hold Muteki again… never hold _you_ again." Tears started to stream down her face at this point but she didn't care.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you so many years ago," she choked, "I'm sorry for depriving you from your son." She hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," Inuyasha soothed as he sat down beside her, kissing her head, "don't be sorry. I made the mistake." He murmured.

"I love you," She whispered, "don't ever leave me."

Inuyasha smiled as he held her tightly.

"I'll always be here Kago-chan," He whispered, "to catch you when you fall."

Kagome smiled, remembering that old memory.

"I know you will," She murmured as she hugged him tighter.

"Inu-kun."

* * *

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED IN THREE HOURS AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU HAVE COLD FEET NOW?" Rin bonked her brother-in-law on his head, her large belly pushing out of her dress. "YOU WAITED FOR FOUR YEARS FOR THIS DAY, DODGED DEATH, JAILED NARAKU AND TOOK CARE OF MUTEKI AND KAGOME TO GET NERVOUS!" 

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Rin, I'm not nervous- just…"

"He's getting that shock of, oh my bloody shit, I'm getting married and I just realized it." Sesshomaru came to his brother's rescue.

"Yeah! What he said." Inuyasha said pointing at his brother.

Miroku, who recovered greatly from the bullet he had taken, stood up and walked to Inuyasha, grinning like a madman. "But you shouldn't get the, oh my blood shit I'm getting married and I just realized it thoughts now my dear friend. After joining Miss Kagome in holy matrimony, you're entitled to grope her female attributes anytime wish, whether it be in public or…" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, "_not in public_."

Rin chased Miroku around the room. "YOU PERVERTED DISGRACE TO THE HUMAN RACE!" She shrilled. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH AN UGLY THOUGHT!"

"Sounds appealing though," Inuyasha teased his sister-in-law.

"INUYASHA!" Rin sobbed as she broke down and fell to her knees. Sesshomaru shoved his brother and rushed to his wife's side.

"Shh, Rin you have to look presentable and appealing for Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding." Sesshomaru soothed. Rin nodded. "You're right," and with a sudden mood swing she stood up like a super hero in her heroic pose, "I SHALL LOOK BEAUTIFUL ON THIS LONG WAITED DAY! WAI!"

'Mood swings,' Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha glanced at his wrist watch and grinned at the two guys and Rin, "Two and a half hours left…"

--

"Oh my god… I'm getting married to him." Kagome whispered as she sat down on the chair in the room designated for her. It was January 20th, finally their wedding day. After the day in the hospital, Inuyasha moved them all to his house and upgraded his security device.

"You figure?" Sango smiled as she adjusted Kagome's veil. "Finally, Takahashi Kagome."

"Shh," Kagome murmured, the excitement getting the best of her. Muteki was with Kohaku since Souta was part of the ceremony. Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall as her Uncle Aki walked in.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He smiled warmly. Kagome giggled as she held her uncle's arm. "Ready, dad," She smiled at her Uncle who winked at her. Since Akira's death, Aki took the role of the father in Kagome's family. Not that Korari minded, Aki took care of Kagome and Souta whenever they needed anything _fatherly_.

The bridal music began to play and everybody was getting prepared for the wedding of the century.

--

Inuyasha was up at the front, staring at his bride and Aki walk down the red carpet. He smiled over at Miroku, his groomsman, and Sesshomaru, his best man. Kohaku sat with Muteki as they watched the ceremony.

"PRETTY MOMMY!" Muteki grinned. Everybody laughed around him and Kagome tilted her head in the direction of where her son was at.

Finally, Kagome arrived where Inuyasha was. She kissed her uncle's cheek and he went to sit beside his wife who was beside Muteki.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each others eyes, zoning everybody out. Inuyasha felt a slight nudge and he shook. "Huh?"

"Your vows," The priest smiled as Inuyasha grinned.

"Higurashi Kagome," Inuyasha smiled, "you know how much I love you so I'll make my vows quick, simple and short- but meaningful nonetheless." Everybody smiled. "I promise to keep you safe, from evil stalkers, keep you healthy from bullet shots, keep you happy from rainy days and keep you-… _warm_ on _cold_ nights."

The priest's eyes widened as he heard the last statement and the playful tone behind it. "But over all," Inuyasha was serious again, "I'll love you for as long as," Inuyasha glanced at his son, "Muteki is our son."

"FOREVER!" Muteki squealed and Kagome winked at her son.

The Priest ushered Kagome to begin.

"I can't protect you from bullet shots," Kagome smiled, "because that's your job. But I do promise that whenever you get shot by protecting me, I'll always be there to help you with the pain. I'll always love you, from the bottom of my heart for as long as Miroku remains lecherous."

Miroku grinned.

"I'll always be there," Inuyasha murmured, "to catch you when you fall."

"I know you will." Kagome whispered and everybody was moved to tears.

"Rings," the priest commanded. Sesshomaru took the rings from Souta and gave it to the Priest.

Everybody held their breath as the rings were slipped on.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Before the Priest even got to the traditional you may kiss the bride bit, Inuyasha was already kissing Kagome.

* * *

"A week," Miroku laughed as they all sat around the dining room table a week after the wedding. 

"You've been married for a week man, how does it feel?" Hayabusa smirked.

"Oh god! Kagome was better as a girlfriend," Inuyasha winked at his wife as she slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Takahashi." Kagome growled playfully.

"I have an idea," Sango smirked as she held up her purse, "why don't we play the game that started all this?"

Everybody looked at her. "Wha?" Eri asked.

Sango took out blue cards, pink cards and a half full water bottle.

Everybody grinned. "I dare you!" They all roared in laughter.

"Rules still apply, no daring to bear children and no daring to get married to each other. Denial of an appropriate dare results in one night of sex." Sango smirked. "Kagome first."

Kagome spun the bottle and it landed on Miroku. Kagome laughed as Miroku flipped a card.

"Sango," He winked at her, "Sango," he shook his head, "I wanna know, out of all the guys you've been… exposed to, who appealed to you most."

"It's called I Dare You," Sango winked at Kagome and Hojo, "not I Truth You."

"I dare you to tell me the truth." Miroku laughed.

"Ugh fine, you did." Sango smirked as Miroku laughed. "What a waste of a dare." Eri rolled her eyes. Sango spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome. Kagome grinned evilly as her hand hovered over a card. She turned it over and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Okay, _dear_," She laughed, "I dare you to kiss Miroku's cheek everytime we say…" She winked at the girls. "CHEESE!"

"DOUBLE U TEE EFF?" Inuyasha choked.

"What the hell… double u tee eff?" Kagome raised a brow.

"International abbreviation for what the fuck." Inuyasha cleared up before glaring at Kagome. "You did this to me before woman!"

"Well yeah, but at that time I really disliked **cheese** but now I love **cheese** and all of it's **cheesy **goodness."

"I'm not kissing him," Inuyasha pouted and everybody laughed.

"You have to… if you reject," Kagome's eyes widened and everybody burst into laughter. "I get to sleep with you?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Therefore I reject."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sex obsessed pig."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yo man," She nudged Ayame. "This is I Dare You all over again."

"Nah," Ayame smirked as she saw chibi Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other, "this is even better."

* * *

**THE END! FINISH! I SOO hope you guys loved this story… based on the reviews I guess you did xD WHATTA YA THINK? I enjoyed writing this fic…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
